Decisions
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Sequel to a Sacrfice too far. Not all the decisions we make our right and knowing the right ones can be the hardest thing in the world
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

_**Disclaimer: Nope still, don't own the Thunderbirds or anything associated. **_

_**Sequel to A Sacrifice Too Far. Not all the decisions we make our right and sometimes knowing the right decision to make can be the hardest thing in the world. This is set six months after the end of A Sacrifice too Far. Thank you to my amazing beta for checking this and helping me with the bits that were driving me crazy. I'm dedicating this to Loopsta for the wonderful image it created, ya know what I'm talking about.**_

_**Chapter 1: A Dirty Day.**_

Scott squirmed in his seat and sighed. He had never been so glad to leave a rescue and he knew his brothers would be thinking the same thing. They had just finished rescuing people from a mudslide and each one of them was covered from head to foot with mud. As disgusting as Scott felt, he also felt proud of what they had achieved that day. They had rescued everyone trapped and no lives were lost. In fact, most of the injuries were minor. Only one person had been seriously hurt and they were just waiting to hear how he was but he hadn't been in critical condition. A bleep on the console alerted him to John making contact.

"Go ahead, Bro," he replied, brushing the hair off his face in an attempt to get some of the mud out.

"I'd give up, Scott. You just made it look worse," replied John with a grin. All Scott had succeeded in doing was make it all stick up in the air.

"Did you just call up to talk about my hair or was there something more important?" asked Scott, frowning at his younger brother.

"Yes, the man at the hospital is in stable condition and should make a full recovery," replied John, still grinning at the state of his only older brother.

Scott grinned back at his brother. It was about time they had a rescue go well for a change. He grimaced and squirmed in his uniform. The drying mud was making it really uncomfortable now.

John grinned at Scott again, feeling glad he was up on Thunderbird Five and away from all the mud. "If it helps, Virgil looks a lot worse then you," he added.

Scott nodded, knowing that was true. Their younger brother had ended up the most covered due to rescuing a young child trapped in the mudslide. He could also imagine how much fun Alan and Gordon would be having tormenting Virgil over it. He decided to contact Virge and see if he had killed them yet.

"You just concentrate on going home, I'll sort out the terrible two," said John, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.

"Thanks, bro. Talk to you later," he replied and signed off. His mind wandered to the hot shower he was having when he got home and he sighed happily.

* * *

><p>John made the relevant motions to contact Thunderbird Two. The sight that greeted him was worse than Scott's image and he had to laugh. Virgil was completely covered in mud even his hair was now a muddy brown and stuck up all over the place where the mud had dried.<p>

"Can I help you, John, or did you just come here to laugh?" asked Virgil, moodily.

"Actually, I came to help you though judging by the silence, I'm guessing the terrible two are asleep," replied John.

Virgil sighed and glanced behind where his two younger brothers were sat sleeping. "Yeah, they crashed out just after takeoff." Virgil rubbed his neck and then swiped his hand across his brow.

John couldn't help but notice how awful his brother looked and it went beyond just being dirty. His eyes were bloodshot and beneath the mud, he could see his younger brother was pale. "How you holding up?" he asked.

"Well as the terrible two are asleep, I'm okay but I am so looking forward to a shower. I hate mud," he replied. He also knew that he would be taking some painkillers for the headache he now had. Absently, he swiped at his brow again; the dull ache suddenly throbbed angrily and just as quickly receded.

"Virge?"

It took him a moment to realize that John was talking to him. "Um, yeah?"

John stared harder at his brother as if trying to see through him. "You zoned out on me there, Bro. You doing okay?"

"Just tired, John," he lied, his attention somewhat diverted to one of Two's panels. When he looked up again, he suddenly realized he was looking at two John's and both were blurred and hazy. The pounding in his head had increased and he knew he was in trouble. There was a blackness creeping into his head and it was unstoppable. With one desperate glance at John, Virgil lost his fight with consciousness and slumped forward.

"Virge, Virge. Dammit Virgil, talk to me," yelled John but he got no reply. He then turned his attention to the sleeping brothers just behind Virgil. Without Virgil flying the giant aircraft, she was headed for a dive into the ocean. "Alan!" he yelled and then yelled again but this time calling for Gordon. He knew he should contact Base but he couldn't waste the time explaining it all. Thunderbird Two had already begun to dive.

"Alan, Gordon wake the hell up," he shouted at the screen, praying for a response from his younger brother.

"Dammit, Gordon, if you don't answer then I'm going to drain the pool," he yelled.

Finally, he got a response. "Do it and Five's interior is gonna be pink permanently," replied Gordon, sitting up.

"Dammit, Gordon, Virgil is unconscious and you're diving into the sea," yelled John, finally losing his temper.

"What the hell?" questioned Gordon as he took in the situation before him. He quickly moved forward to see Virgil slumped over the controls. Gently moving his brother out of the way, Gordon grabbed hold of the controls and pulled hard trying to bring them out of the dive.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," he coaxed to Thunderbird Two as the ocean rushed towards them.

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter one done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Trouble and Smothering brewing

**Decisions.**

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Well here is chapter Two. Sorry for the huge delay but illness kept getting in the way. Thanks to my totally amazing beta for making this readable, love ya.**_

_**Chapter 2: Trouble and Smothering brewing.**_

As Gordon fought desperately hard to pull the huge leviathan out of its dive, he saw Alan appear by his side. Without even questioning what was going on, his only younger brother joined him in the fight. Finally, Thunderbird Two came out of the dive and began to level out.

John, who had been watching the whole event from his view screen, let out the breath he had no idea he was holding. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for saving his brothers and then turned his attention back to the two of them before him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Alan.

Gordon ignored Alan for a moment as he checked on the unconscious pilot. His brother's pulse was a little weak but it was there. As he straightened up, he arched his back and then rubbed the lower section. Noticing the worried look shoot across his younger brother's face, he turned his attention to John. "What happened?"

"We were just talking and he zoned out on me for a moment. When I finally got his attention, his eyes were glazed and unfocused, then he just keeled over," explained John, unable to get the image of his brother collapsing out of his head.

"What caused him to collapse like that?" asked Alan.

"He never said anything about an injury," replied Gordon, turning his attention back to their fallen brother. It was then he noticed something on his brother's head. He gently wiped the mud away to reveal a laceration. The amount of mud on the artist's face had hidden it from them all.

"Why the hell didn't he tell us he had been hurt?" asked Alan, noticing the cut.

"Probably for the same reason the rest of us don't," muttered Gordon as he moved to the first aid kit.

"Well either way, Dad is going to flip when he finds out," replied Alan and then he gave a slight grin before adding, "If Scott doesn't beat him to it."

"Help me move him onto the other seats so I can fly this heap of metal home," replied Gordon, undoing his brother's harness.

John watched as his two youngest brothers moved Virgil onto the rear seats. Once he was strapped in, Gordon moved forward and took control of Thunderbird Two. John felt totally helpless stuck on Thunderbird Five but then he realized there was something he could do to help them. "Gords, I'm going to contact Base and let them know what's going on. You okay to fly home?" he asked, concerned by the pained and worried expression on his brother.

Gordon rolled his eyes at John. "Yeah, I think I can just about manage to fly this over inflated watermelon home."

"If he finds out you keep calling his baby names, he's going to be angry," replied John, grinning at his younger brother.

"Scott's gonna kill him long before he finds that out," said Alan, with a grin.

John grinned back knowing that Alan was right. Scott was going to freak but that was one job he wasn't doing. His father could tell Scott. He signed off with his brothers and began the task of calling his dad.

"Go ahead, John," replied Jeff as his image appeared.

John took a deep breath before responding, "There's been a situation with Thunderbird Two."

"What's happened? Are they all okay?" asked Jeff.

"Virgil collapsed mid-flight but we don't know why yet. Alan and Gordon were able to keep Thunderbird Two in the air," explained John, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

Before Jeff could respond, Scott requested permission to land. Jeff agreed but made no mention of what John had just told him. He then turned back to John. "Was he injured on the rescue?"

"Not that anyone knew, though Gordon did find a small laceration to his forehead," replied John.

Jeff nodded and knew he would need words with the artist once he was better. For now he was just relieved that Alan and Gordon had been on board to prevent Thunderbird Two from crashing. Jeff's mind instantly went back to the time that The Sentinel tried to shoot down Thunderbird Two. Virgil had just managed to land his craft before he lost consciousness. He suddenly realized that John was trying to get his attention.

"Did you say something, John?" he asked.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine. Do you know Gordon's eta?" asked Jeff, knowing that Gordon would be the one flying Thunderbird Two home.

"Ten minutes," replied John, checking his systems that monitored the location of all the crafts.

"Okay, Son, I'm going to have Brains prepare Sickbay then head to the Thunderbird Two's silo."

"Let me know how he is," said John, still feeling worried about his immediately younger brother.

He then remembered the other thing Jeff needed to know. "Oh and Dad, Scott doesn't know yet. We thought you would be the best one to broach that subject."

Jeff just nodded as his son's image disappeared. It didn't surprise him that Scott hadn't found out yet. His oldest son was not going to take this well and it would definitely be better for him to be on the ground before he learns what happened. As Jeff stood up, the man in question came into the room. Jeff could see how exhausted and dirty his son looked but knew it would be pointless suggesting a shower first.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Scott, wondering why his father was not sat at his desk.

"I'm off to meet Thunderbird Two as she lands, there has been an incident and Virgil requires medical attention," explained Jeff. As he uttered the last word, Scott took off for the Silos. Jeff quickly went after him knowing his two youngest sons would need his back up.

Arriving in the Silo, he watched as Scott slid to a halt. Thunderbird Two glided gracefully in and came to a stop. As soon as she stopped, Scott entered the giant craft and headed straight for sick bay with Jeff just behind him.

Gordon began the post flight checks feeling relieved that they didn't take too long. He wanted to check on his brother and make sure that Scott wasn't harassing Alan too much. They all knew just how bad Scott could be when one of them was ill or hurt. He had to admit though that secretly he was glad to be in the cockpit away from Smother Scott in all his glory. That was why he and Alan had decided earlier to not mention the near fatal crash into the sea. They knew it would only make things worse and they didn't need any extra stress. Scott would be stressing enough and Gordon knew that he would also be feeling guilty too. As Field commander and their big brother, Scott would feel like he should have known Virgil was hurt but then so was he. He had been racking his brains on the way back, trying to remember if there was any sign that Virgil was injured before they took off. He couldn't remember anything though, no sign of the injury or any sign that his head was bothering him. Wrapped up in his thoughts Gordon never heard his only younger sibling enter the cockpit.

"Gords!" called Alan but got no response. He had come to check on Gordon as he had been gone so long. Luckily, Jeff and Scott were too busy worrying about Virgil to notice. Moving closer he could see Gordon was staring out across the silo. "Gordon?" he said, laying his hand on his shoulder.

Alan's hand sent Gordon soaring back from his thoughts and he realized he had clearly been a while. "What's up bro?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

Alan could sense that Gordon had been lost in some pretty serious thoughts but knew that his brother wouldn't want to talk about it. "Just checking you hadn't fallen asleep in here," he replied, trying to keep his tone light. Gordon would talk about it if he needed to.

"Nah, didn't want to get in the way of the smothering," replied Gordon, standing up and rubbing his back once more.

Alan watched with concern as Gordon rubbed his back. He knew that the force needed to pull Thunderbird Two out of its dive would have put major pressure on his brother's back.

"We better go see how Brains is coping with Scott and Dad," replied Alan and they both made their way out of Thunderbird Two.

They exited the Silo and headed straight for the sickbay. As they passed by the bedrooms, Alan hesitated. "If you need to grab some painkillers, I'll keep the others distracted."

"No, I just need to walk around and stretch the muscles a bit," replied Gordon, walking on past his bedroom.

Alan wasn't convinced by that and decided to keep a close eye on his water loving brother. He knew Gordon would suffer through the pain whilst Virgil was hurt. They reached sickbay and Alan watched Gordon stretch, grimace and then force a calm expression on his face.

Virgil still lay unconscious on the bed with Jeff and Scott on either side of him. Brains was nowhere in sight which didn't surprise either brother. The scientist would have checked Virgil over and then left the family on their own.

"Everything okay?" asked Jeff as his two youngest walked in.

Alan and Gordon both glanced at each other before Gordon spoke. "Yep, just had to run a couple of the checks twice."

"It's all sorted now though," added Alan.

Jeff just nodded realizing that Gordon had needed a moment on his own before coming down here. "Brains believes that Virgil has a delayed concussion but will be fine. Apart from a fairly nasty headache for the next few days," explained Jeff, as his two youngest came over to the bed.

Gordon then grinned and added, "Plus the one Scott is gonna give him when he wakes up."

Alan stifled a chuckle as Scott glared at his younger brother. Jeff just shook his head at them all but knew that Gordon was right. He then realized the grin had faded from Alan's face.

"What's the matter, Son?" he asked.

"I think Virgil is waking up," replied Alan, pointing down at his fallen brother whose eyes were fluttering.


	3. Blame and Guilt

**Decisions**

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone and thanks to my beta for just being amazing and putting up with my stressing. love ya. **_

_**Chapter 3: Blame and Guilt**_

Virgil opened his eyes and then closed them again as he was dazzled by the bright lights above him. Where the hell was he? It didn't look like his bedroom or his studio where he had been known to doze off in. He also had no idea why his head felt like someone had attacked him with a sledgehammer. Feeling something touch his hand and turned his head in that direction, forcing his eyes open again. He'd only managed to force his eyes open again when another unwelcomed sensation began to overtake him. He swallowed hard but knew he wasn't going to be able to fight this down. He tried to force himself upright but the action made his head spin.

Gordon had grabbed a bowl and turned his brother's head before it even fully registered in his mind what Virgil was about to do. He then rubbed his back gently until Virgil was done. Virgil lay back down and glanced gratefully at Gordon. Gordon just gripped his shoulder for a moment and smiled back. Now his stomach was empty he tried to concentrate on what had caused him to be in the sickbay. That much he had figured out but the why eluded him. He needed help. "What happened?" he asked, trying to ignore the incessant pounding in his head.

"You tried to fly Thunderbird Two home, injured and told no one that you were," replied Scott, the anger evident in his words.

"What?" asked Virgil, feeling stunned by his brother's words and the barely suppressed anger that went with them.

Jeff could see the confusion in his middle son's eyes and placed his hand on his shoulder. Virgil's eyes met his and he could see the fear building in those, honey darkened eyes. "You suffered a head injury that gave you delayed concussion, Son," explained Jeff.

"No wonder my head hurts," he replied, wincing and closing his eyes against the brilliant white of the sickbay.

Alan wandered over to the wall and dimmed the lights allowing his brother some relief from their intensity. Virgil slowly opened his eyes once more and turned to Gordon. "Was I flying?" he asked, suddenly wondering if he had been at the helm of Thunderbird Two.

"Yeah, you were but Al and I took over so it was all good," lied Gordon, knowing this was not the time to explain what really happened. His eyes locked with Alan and he could tell his youngest brother was still siding with him. The only hope was that John wouldn't say anything either.

Scott had stayed quiet allowing Jeff to explain but finally the question he had been dying to ask burst out of his mouth. "Why didn't you tell us you were injured?"

"What?" asked Virgil, turning to face Scott. He looked more confused than he had earlier and it was becoming clear that Virgil had no memory of the injury or the incident that followed.

Jeff quickly spoke before Scott could say anymore, knowing that his son was not ready for this yet. "Why don't you try and sleep for a while, Virgil. We can sort all this out later," said Jeff, smiling down at the artist.

Virgil made to argue but knew he couldn't, the pull of sleep was too strong. Maybe when he awoke he would understand what had happened and how he got here. His eyes drifted shut and his breathing deepened.

"Can someone tell me exactly what happened?" asked Scott, turning to his two younger brothers.

Jeff knew that John was involved in this too so decided to move the conversation upstairs allowing Virgil some peace. "I need to contact John and let him know what is going on. Join me in the lounge when you have all cleaned up and we will debrief. Brains, will you keep an eye on Virgil for me?" asked Jeff.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Tracy," replied the young scientist.

Jeff then led his sons out of the room and they all headed off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Gordon stepped out of the shower and rubbed his back. Although the hot water had eased some of the pain, it still hurt more then he liked so he knew he would have to take something for it. He hated relying on the painkillers but there were just some times when he had to. Luckily he kept a supply in his room so he had no reason to let the others know when it was really bad. Dry swallowing them, he made his way down to the lounge and saw that his other brothers were there waiting.<p>

"So what actually happened then?" repeated Scott.

Gordon and Alan glanced at each other and then over at John. Would he go along with their story? John decided to start as he knew his two brothers wouldn't actually know what happened. "Everything was fine and I was talking to Virgil when suddenly he zoned out on me. I got his attention back and then he just keeled over," explained John.

Gordon then quickly jumped in before his brother could say what they were doing. "Al and I then took control of Thunderbird Two. We moved Virgil to the rear seats and noticed an abrasion to his forehead. Then I flew Thunderbird Two home and well you know the rest."

John looked over at his two brothers knowing that wasn't the truth but he could tell their reasoning for staying quiet. A part of him knew that he should tell his Father and older brother what happened but he could see Scott was fairly angry as it was. There would be no reason to make it worse. Plus Virgil's guilt when he did awaken was going to be bad enough as it was.

"Did either of you two see any sign that your brother had injured himself?" asked Jeff, turning to his two youngest. He wondered if there had been any hint of an injury.

"Not until after he had collapsed and he seemed fine as we took off right John?" said Alan, turning to the space bound brother.

John nodded at Alan before adding, "He was fine and chatting normally to me then suddenly he was gone." Over the last couple of hours John had played that conversation over and over in his head looking for any sign that Virgil was injured. He hadn't been able to find anything. He still couldn't help but feel like he should have noticed something though. Knowing that his brothers were all watching him John plastered a fake smile onto his face. "I guess now we just wait for Virgil to wake up and find out what he remembers."

Before anyone else could respond, Lady Penelope's portrait began to flash. Jeff quickly opened up a line to her, leaving his connection open with John too. "Hello Penny, how are you?" he asked, smiling at the young aristocrat.

"Good evening Jeff. We are very well thank you and how are all of you?" she asked in response.

"Not as well as you I'm afraid. Virgil was injured during a rescue today and has a case of delayed concussion," explained Jeff, leaving out the fact that Virgil had kept it a secret.

"Oh I do hope he feels better soon," she replied. Then moved onto the reason she had called. "I have some information for you."

Jeff knew instantly what Penny was referring to and knew it was time he told his sons about it. He turned to face them explaining, "I asked Penny to look into what happened to the man who shot Scott."

"I thought the guy's body was found a few days later and he'd shot himself," said Gordon.

"He was but I wanted to find out who helped him escape the Police Officers and whether he actually killed himself. Something about the whole thing didn't seem right," replied Jeff. He then turned back to Penny. "What have you found out?"

"That you were right Jeff. He had help escaping those officers and he didn't shoot himself," she paused for a moment. "My information suggests that it was a set up possibly going as far back as the arson attack on the Industrial Estate."

"What the hell!" said Scott. "Are you saying that someone set that fire just to kidnap me?" he asked, moving closer to Penny's image.

"It's beginning to look that way. Michael Richards was not the man's true identity. He is in fact a convicted criminal and has been known to work for other criminals. It appears that as he failed his task, he lost his life," replied Penny.

"What about his wife who died in the explosion? Was she actually his wife?" asked John.

"She was married to a Michael Richards but whether he was actually the man she married, we are not sure yet. I'm still looking into it. What we do know is that he set the initial explosion which brought you to that location," she replied.

"Do you know who is behind this?" asked Gordon. It was a scary thought that someone had been willing to endanger hundreds of lives just to take one of them out.

Penny shook her head. "I'm afraid not but I will keep searching for more information."

"Thank you," said Jeff, knowing that the young woman would do anything in her power to discover the truth.

Scott stood up knowing there was something he had to do. There was someone else who needed to know all this and it was a conversation he didn't want to have.

"Scott?" questioned Jeff, wondering where his eldest was going.

"I need to call Kate. If this guy was working for someone else then they could easily try again. They could also go after her as she was responsible for him failing the first time," he explained.

Jeff knew that his eldest was right. If it hadn't been for Kate, Scott would have died in those woods. If the people out to get International Rescue know this then her life could be in danger. Jeff quickly turned to Penny.

Before he could even utter a word she spoke. "Already arranged, Jeff dear. I have some people watching over her so she is in safe hands."

"Thanks Penny," said Scott. He was relieved to know that Kate was safe but she still needed to know what was going on.

"Is that really a conversation that should be had through the telephone?" questioned the young aristocrat.

Scott hesitated knowing that Penny was right. However, with Virgil being out of action there was no way he could leave to see her so it would have to be this way.

"The weather is frightful here at the moment so I was thinking about enjoying a few days of leisure in paradise. I'm sure Parker could make a detour to pick Miss Langdon up," suggested Penny, turning her attention to Jeff. After all it would be his decision and she knew how fiercely private he was. She hoped he wouldn't think she had overstepped the mark.

"We would love to have you here, Penny and I can see no problem with Katherine coming as well," he replied and smiled at the slightly shocked look on his eldest son's face. She already knew their secret and Jeff had investigated her thoroughly so knew she could be trusted. He also knew that Scott had grown quite close to the young English woman so he wanted a chance to get to know her better.

"I better give Kate a call and see if she can get some time off then," said Scott and he jogged out the room.

Alan and Gordon both looked at each other with matching grins and John knew that meant trouble for his older sibling. The next few days were definitely going to be interesting. Maybe being stuck up on Thunderbird Five wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>So will Kate come to the Island and what will Virgil remember when he wakes up next?<em>


	4. Little Understanding

**Decisions.**

_**Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sam you're amazing for reading through all my updates even if you scare me with the red. This chapter is dedicated to Loopsta or more specifically the middle part is. You'll know which part. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 4: Little Understanding.**_

Virgil opened his eyes again and was relieved that the sledgehammer in his head had eased off a little. A quick glance around the room had him breathing a sigh of relief that he was alone. He needed some time to figure out how he had ended up here. He sent his mind back to the last thing he could remember...Mud and lots of it. They were rescuing people from a mudslide and had succeeded in saving everyone but how had he hit his head? As he concentrated on remembering, the sledgehammer began attacking him once more. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, hoping to ease the pain but it gave him no relief.

"A-are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

Virgil turned to see Brains standing beside his bed. "My head is killing me," he said, wincing as the sound of his voice sent pain searing through his skull.

Brain held up a needle, knowing Virgil would be able to tell exactly what was in it. Virgil nodded at the young scientist allowing him to administer the pain relief. Brains watched as his friend closed his eyes and relaxed. He moved away to the back of the room, knowing Virgil didn't need him.

Virgil eyes sprang open as a memory came back to him. "The little girl," he said.

"You remember something, bro?" asked Gordon who had entered the room as his older brother spoke. He had come down to see how Virgil was as he had been worried about the artist.

Virgil closed his eyes once more and tried to focus on the rescue. "I remember a young girl, trapped in the mud and going in after her. Maybe I hit my head on something then," he replied and opened his eyes. Pain clouded brown met emerald green orbs as he added, "I just don't know. My mind is blank beyond that."

Gordon sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's okay, Virge. Just give it some time." Gordon could see that his brother was really struggling to understand what had happened and this was one thing he could totally relate to. When he first awoke after his hydrofoil accident he had no memory of the incident or the hours preceding it. Even now he still only had fleeting images of that day.

Virgil just nodded at his younger brother. He could tell that Gordon was remembering his accident. There was a distant and pained look that always crossed his face when he thought of that time. Virgil now finally understood some of what Gordon felt when he first came round.

"So, Brains said when you can get outta this joint then?" asked Gordon, he decided it was time for a change of subject. He also knew that Virgil would be missing his own room and more importantly his piano.

Virgil just shook his head. "Probably not for a while yet."

Gordon couldn't help but feel concerned by his brother's remark. Not one of them liked being stuck here especially Virgil. The second any one of them awoke they would be begging to leave but Virgil seemed unconcerned about it and that worried Gordon.

As if sensing Gordon's concern, Virgil added. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh and I'm about to be crowned queen of England," replied Gordon with a grin and he was rewarded with one in return.

Virgil's smile disappeared and he looked serious once more. "Seriously though, Gord, I'm okay. Just hate not remembering anything. I don't even know how I got the head injury so can't even justify why I didn't say anything."

"You didn't know. Brains said you had a delayed concussion. Having been there myself, I know it hits out of the blue with no warning," explained Gordon.

"Really?" asked Virgil, wondering why he had no memory of this incident.

"Yeah, back when I was in WASP, I cracked my head doing maintenance but felt no pain so ignored it. About two hours later I just collapsed, scaring the hell out of my commanding officer. Doc said it was a delayed concussion which often presents with no symptoms until later on. So chances are, bro you had no idea you were hurt in the first place," explained Gordon.

Virgil now understood why he hadn't known about this. Gordon didn't speak much about his time in WASP and when he did it was generally just funny stories. "Can't see Scott buying that," he muttered to himself but Gordon heard him.

"Well this is Scott," replied Gordon and he watched as his brother smiled once more. He knew that Virgil was right though. Scott had been fuming and was not just going to let the matter drop. Gordon could see that his brother did not need that so if he could stop Scott losing it on Virge he would.

* * *

><p>Scott stood under the hot jet of water hoping it would calm his stressed nerves but it didn't seem to be working. As his hands moved to wash the mud from his body, his mind wandered back to the rescue. There had to have been some sign that Virgil was injured. He had one hell of a bump on his head once Brains had cleaned the mud off. How could he have missed that?<p>

Scott's eyes lowered and watched as the muddy water ran down his legs. He sighed heavily knowing that he should have realized something was wrong. He wasn't just their field commander he was their big brother, too, and normally he could just tell when they were hurt. Especially when it came to Virgil. The two of them were so closely linked that they always knew what the other was thinking but this time it had failed or Scott had failed.

As his hands moved back up to wash the mud out of his hair, his thoughts moved to how differently things could have turned out. What if Virgil been flying solo or Alan and Gordon were asleep or in the sickbay? Thunderbird Two could have crashed into the ocean or worse into a building full of people. Scott could feel his anger building up once more. Even if Virgil thought it was only a minor injury he still should have told Scott. He put lives at risk just for being stubborn and Scott intended to have it out with him as soon as his brother was awake.

He turned the water off and was relieved to see that all of the mud had washed out. Heading back into his room, he dressed and then decided to check on Virgil. Although he needed serious words with his younger brother he was still concerned about the confusion he had been suffering with earlier.

* * *

><p>Scott arrived at the sickbay and was surprised to see it empty. He wandered back out and headed towards Virgil's room but there was no sign of him there either.<p>

"Brains allowed Mr. Virgil to enjoy some sunshine and fresh air beside the pool," said a quiet voice.

Scott turned to see Kyrano behind him. "Thanks, Kyrano," he replied and made his way to the pool. He soon found Virgil laying on a sun lounger in the shade. "How's your head?" he asked, drawing level.

Virgil opened his eyes, "Better than it was," he replied and closed them again. He was hoping Scott might leave him be as he wasn't ready for the inevitable talk yet.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt, Virge?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"I don't remember but I'm guessing I didn't know I was hurt," he replied, opening his eyes once more.

Scott rolled his eyes at Virgil.

Virgil sat up. "The disorientation of being in the mud and the adrenaline may have masked the pain, either way I don't remember so drop it."

Scott felt his anger rise once more. "No, I'm not just gonna drop it. You kept an injury hidden that was bad enough to render you unconscious at the controls of Thunderbird Two."

Virgil felt his own temper flaring now. "Did you actually listen to Brains' diagnosis at all?" he questioned.

"Yes, he said you had concussion due to a blow to the head," replied Scott, wondering what the hell his younger brother was getting at.

"I had a delayed concussion which means it sets in some time after the initial blow and most sufferers have no idea until they collapse. John, himself, even said I was fine until I collapsed," he explained, fighting to keep his anger in check. He could see Scott was itching for an argument but he wasn't going to let him.

"You still shouldn't have flown home with a head injury."

"And you of course would never do that, would you, Mr. Perfect?" retorted Virgil, realizing he was losing the battle with his temper. He also knew that there had been many occasions when Scott would have flown home injured if he had got the chance.

"Not if it meant I could put other lives in danger including those of our two youngest brothers." Scott's voice was calm but there was an edge of anger to it.

That was it for Virgil. "Do you really think I would put my brothers' lives at risk like that? You should know I would never do anything to harm them." Virgil turned and walked away before his brother could say anymore.

Scott sat back down on the lounger, knowing that his brother was right. As much as Virgil hated anyone flying his baby, he would have given control up if he knew he was hurt enough to risk their lives.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gordon and Alan were in the kitchen oblivious to the argument that had raged outside.<p>

"Should we tell Dad what really happened on Two?" asked Alan. He didn't like the fact that they were keeping something like this quiet. These things had a way of getting out.

"Nah, it won't change anything. It would just make Virgil feel worse than he already does," replied Gordon.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how he would feel if he knew that we had been asleep and are only here because John was hollering at us," replied Alan, knowing this could never get out.

"Which is why he is never going to find out," replied Gordon, knowing that John would never say anything.

Neither brother had realized that the man in question stood on the other side of the door listening. Virgil staggered back, stunned to realize that he could have easily killed his brothers. He then quickly turned and headed away from the kitchen. It didn't matter where he was going as long as he was moving.


	5. Guilt and realization

_**Decisions.**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Thanks to Sam for reading this through you are amazing.**_

_**Chapter 5: Guilt and Realisation.**_

Virgil found himself in the cockpit of his beloved craft. He sunk down onto his seat and placed his head in his hands. Taking a few deep breaths, he brought his hands down and gazed out of the cockpit across the hanger. His brother's words just kept going round and round in his head. He had almost killed his two youngest brothers. How the hell was he supposed to deal with that? What would have happened if John hadn't been talking to him before that? Why the hell had he flown home injured? Virgil thumped his hand on the console before him and pain flared up his arm but he ignored it. If only he could remember what had happened, maybe some of this would make sense.

He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. Taking some deep breaths he tried to think back to the rescue and see if he could remember anything. All he could see was mud and lots of it.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts by an incessant bleeping. Looking down, he realized it was coming from his watch. His father's face appeared once he had activated it.

"Penny is about to land. Are you coming to join us?"

"Yeah, sure, be right up," he replied, knowing he couldn't hide down here for much longer. Plus if he was honest, he was quite curious to see Kate again. He knew Scott spoke to her regularly and he got a sense that his oldest brother was growing close to the young English woman. Perhaps she could be the one to show Scott that it was possible for him to have a relationship even with the job they have. After all she already knew exactly who he was. Standing up, he took one last glance out of the window and then headed towards the door. For now all thoughts of guilt were gone but they would be back.

* * *

><p>Scott stood on the landing strip and felt a flicker of nerves course through him as the plane landed. This would be the first time he had seen her since he was in hospital. Although they had spoken often, it wasn't quite the same thing. To make this meeting even more nerve-wracking, he had to tell her that some psycho could be after her and that was not going to go down well. A part of him longed to just not say anything but he knew he had to. She needed to know even with the protection Penny could offer her, she was still at risk.<p>

The door to the plane opened and Penny was the first to step down. His father walked forward to greet her and Scott knew he should follow but hesitated for a moment. Gordon had noticed his hesitance and nudged Alan. They both sniggered and then received a smack from Virgil who had caught them. With a slight grin, Virgil walked forward and gave his oldest brother a light shove forwards. Scott turned and glared at his brother.

Rolling his eyes, Virgil sighed and muttered, "Greet her, dumbass." Nudging him again but with a bit more force, Virgil smirked. "If you don't, I will." He knew his older brother would never let that kind of challenge go unanswered.

"Not a chance, little brother," replied Scott with a slight grin. He then turned and made his way to the plane.

Kate had already alighted from it as he approached and had her back to him saying something to Parker. Whatever she was saying brought a smile to the face of the seasoned chauffeur. She then turned to face him. "Hi," she said with a shy smile.

"Hey, how was your flight?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"It was okay, thanks and how are you?" she asked.

"I'm very well, are you?" he asked, noticing that she seemed a little pale.

She nodded before answering, "Bit of a long flight and I haven't really flown much before."

Scott just nodded as his father walked over to his eyes, Virgil sighed and muttered, "Greet her, dumbass." Nudging him again but with a bit more force, Virgil smirked. "If you don't, I will." He knew his older brother would never let that kind of challenge go unanswered.

"It's nice to see you again Katherine," he said, smiling at the young woman who had saved his son's life.

"You, too, Mr Tracy, but please call me Kate," she replied, smiling nervously at the older man. She couldn't deny that she felt a little intimidated by him.

Gordon then stepped forward and grinned at her. "I'm Gordon and if there is anything you need whilst on the Island, I'm your man."

Scott glared at his younger brother but Kate just grinned back. Scott had told her all about his brothers so she had been expecting something like this from him. "Thank you very much and I will keep that in mind."

Alan then stepped forward and introduced himself. Kate smiled at the youngest of the Tracy brothers then turned to the one she had learnt the most about. The first thing she noticed however was the bandage to his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gesturing at the bandage.

"Yeah, just a concussion but I'm okay," he said, smiling at her.

"Ouch, was that on a rescue?" she asked and was surprised to see a pained expression cross his face.

Gordon interrupted, knowing that was still a touchy subject. "So what do you think of the Island then?" he asked.

Kate looked around and sighed, happily. "It's absolutely beautiful. Paradise, doesn't quite cover it."

"You are quite right," said Penny, smiling at the young woman. She had been able to tell straight away that Kate was a good person and she also had a feeling that she was about to become a big part of their lives.

"Why don't we go indoors where it's a little cooler and Scott, why don't you show Kate to her room?" suggested Jeff, noticing how hot Kate looked.

Kate smiled gratefully at the older man. She wasn't used to temperatures like this. She was from England and it was lucky to see temperatures reach 25 degrees let alone anything higher.

Scott grabbed her bag and then turned to Kate. "Come on, Kate, Kyrano has your room prepared," he said, smiling. Kate smiled at the others and then followed Scott.

"Is Virgil really okay?" she asked as they walked along.

"He hit his head on a rescue and ended up with delayed concussion," explained Scott.

"Ouch," she replied as they stopped outside a door.

Scott just nodded and opened the door. Kate sensed there was more going on but could also see that Scott didn't want to talk about it so she didn't ask. She looked around the room and her eyes instantly landed on a picture on the wall. It was the sun setting over the ocean and was beautiful.

Scott spotting what she was looking at said, "That's one of Virgil's."

"Wow," she said, turning round to look at him. "He's really talented. I can't draw to save my life."

Scott nodded, "I'm the same but Virge is just amazing." Scott, catching her yawn, decided to leave her alone for a while. "I'll let you get sorted out and see you later," he said, moving to the door.

"Okay and thank you for inviting me here. I needed a holiday and what better then paradise with the most eligible bachelors in the world," she replied with a grin.

Scott had to grin back. There was just something about Kate that got to him. She seemed so down to earth and wasn't bothered that he was the son of a billionaire. For the first time in ages, he felt that he could truly be himself with her. He left her room and made his way to the lounge.

The room was empty and judging by the noise he guessed the rest of his family were by the pool. Impulsively, Scott decided to contact John and check in with his younger brother. He knew how much John hated being up there whenever any of them were hurt. Luckily, it was changeover tomorrow so John would be able to see Virgil in person and know he was okay.

"Go ahead, Base," replied John and then grinned as he realized who had called him. "Kate arrived yet?" he added.

"Yes, as you well know," replied Scott, rolling his eyes at the astronaut. No plane could land on the Island without John's knowledge.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine but I didn't call up to talk to you about her," replied Scott, knowing John was trying to wind him up.

"Is it about the row you had with Virgil?" asked John.

Scott stared at his younger brother in surprise, "How do you know about that?"

It was John's turn to roll his eyes now, "Because I know you."

"Yeah, we did and it wasn't good," admitted Scott. Although his brother had joked with him earlier, Scott could sense that his brother still hadn't forgiven him yet.

John nodded knowing it wouldn't have been. Scott and Virgil didn't argue often but when it did happen it could be explosive. "You know he isn't the one you're angry at don't you?"

"I'm not angry at him anymore," replied Scott. Virgil was just as protective of their younger siblings as he was and would never have flown home if he knew he was badly injured. He'd known that even as he'd lashed out at him.

"You never were angry at him."

Scott looked at John with confusion. "Huh?"

"You were angry at yourself and just projecting that on him. You blame yourself for not realizing he was hurt," explained John and could see a look of realization dawn on his older brother's face.

"How did you know that?" asked Scott, he couldn't deny that his brother was right. He should have known Virgil was hurt and should have forced the pilot to allow Gordon to fly home.

John sighed, "Because I feel the same way." He paused and Scott could sense he had more to say so stayed quiet. "I was talking to him and I didn't even realize he was hurt. I was looking at him and didn't realize he was about to pass out on me. How could I not have noticed something?"

Scott could see the anger and guilt building in the blonde's eyes. "The same way I didn't. Because the mark to his head was hidden by all the mud and Virgil himself didn't know he was injured. Brains said that delayed concussions literally hit with no warning whatsoever."

John suddenly grinned, "Exactly. You're not God and you can't know everything. Some things are just going to happen that none of us can control."

Scott suddenly realized that John's guilt was just a ruse to get him to talk and that it had worked too. "That was a bit devious, bro."

John grinned smugly. "Worked though, didn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Scott. He felt better about the whole situation now but knew he still owed an apology to his brother.

"So, when are you telling Kate?" he asked, changing the subject. He knew Scott was no longer blaming himself and he also knew that Virgil would forgive him too.

Scott let out a deep sigh, he didn't want to have to tell Kate that her life could be in danger but knew he had to. "Later or tomorrow depending on how she is feeling," he said finally.

"Good, get it over with and then you two can have some fun," said John with a cheeky grin.

Scott glared at John and placed his hand over the button to end communications. "Goodbye, John."

John waved, still grinning as Scott hit the button.

* * *

><p>Gordon wandered through the villa, trying to locate Virgil. It was obvious that he'd had a run in with Scott earlier and Gordon wanted to make sure his artistic brother was okay.<p>

He finally located Virgil in his art studio. "_Way to go, Gordon. You know he turns to art and music when he's upset and this is the last place you look."_ His brother was sat in front of a blank easel and appeared to be lost in thought. "You okay, bro?" he asked, entering the room.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I nearly killed my brothers or anything."

"You didn't nearly kill us, Virge. We were there, she barely even dived," replied Gordon, knowing he was lying.

Virgil whirled to face him, snapping angrily, "That's crap and you know it. She dived for over two minutes and was less than a hundred feet from the ocean when you took control of her."

"How do you know that?" asked Gordon. Had Alan told Virgil what happened?

"I checked Two's flight data and it was there in black and white. I also know that you two were asleep and that John is the only reason we are all still standing here."

Gordon felt his heart sink at his brother's words. He could see that this had devastated Virgil and he had no idea how to help him. "Virge…" he began but was interrupted.

"Don't, Gordon, there's nothing you can say. I almost cost you your life because I was too stubborn to admit I was injured. I don't know how to deal with that or if I should even be a Thunderbird anymore," he said and then turned and left the room.

Gordon stood frozen, completely stunned by what he had just heard.


	6. Putting Guilt to Bed

**Decisions.**

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone and a big thanks to my beta for reading this and helping me with the chapter. would still be on the first page without you. Love ya Sam1.**_

_**Chapter 6: Putting Guilt to Bed.**_

Gordon wandered defeated back into the villa. He made his way to the lounge wondering if he could find Scott. He knew his two older brothers weren't exactly talking but Scott was probably the only one who could get through to Virgil when he was like this. Though Scott was part of the problem so maybe he couldn't get through to Virgil. "Stupid brothers," he muttered and then his eyes landed on John's portrait. He gave a faint smile and then contacted his space bound brother.

"Can't a guy even pee without someone calling him up?" muttered John, as he appeared on the screen.

"Well, I personally find that to be the best time to call you," replied Gordon with a grin.

John just rolled his eyes at his younger brother and sat down at his console. "What's up, Gords?"

Gordon's grin instantly faded and was replaced with a frown. "Virge knows what really happened on board Two."

John nodded, "Thought as much."

"You did?"

"You really thought he'd never figure it out?" questioned John.

Gordon paused knowing that Virgil would have figured it out eventually. Plus, he should have known Virgil would have checked the flight data at some point. "Well maybe hoped is a better term," he said, finally.

"It's better that he knows."

"Really?" questioned Gordon. He spoke again before John could say anything. "Is it better that Virgil is so guilt stricken, he actually thinks he shouldn't be a Thunderbird anymore?" he questioned, his voice calm but the anger was clear in his eyes.

John sighed heavily, he should have known that Virgil would react like this but he also knew that he was right. "It would have come out eventually, Gords, and you know that. This way we can deal with it straight off before it gets a chance to fester and truly destroy our brother."

Gordon nodded knowing that John was right. "But how? The obvious answer is Scott but considering what happened the last time they talked, perhaps he isn't the best person."

"Well, Scott knows he was wrong to take out his anger on Virge but you are probably right. I think it's you he needs to talk to," replied John, smiling down at his younger brother.

"I'd rather wade through a latrine at Scott's old Air Base. Hold on a second, gotta check something."

Perplexed, John watched as Gordon pulled at the waistband of his swim trunks and looked down. "Gordon, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Just had to make sure that I could honestly say that I'm not a friggin girl."

John rolled his eyes at his brother but couldn't stop from letting out a slight grin. "You only have to talk to him Gords, I'm not expecting you to braid his hair or paint his nails."

"Didn't know you had it in you, Johnny," replied Gordon, grinning at his older brother.

"There's a lot you don't know."

"Anything you want to share, John?" asked Gordon, his grin widening at the thought of what he might not know.

"You wish, fish face." As much as John was enjoying the joking around with his water-loving brother, they still needed to help Virgil.

Gordon knew the moment that John's mind went back to Virgil and his smile faded. "Do I have to?" he asked, wondering how the hell he was going to convince Virgil he deserved to be a Thunderbird.

"It's your life he put at risk so he needs you to tell him that you don't blame him. You can do this, Gords," said John, smiling reassuringly at his younger brother.

"Yeah, just gotta find him first," muttered Gordon, knowing he had already looked in the usual places.

"I can tell you where he is but I want a promise first," he said, seriously.

"Depends what it is."

"I'll tell you where he is but you are not to tell anyone else about it or ever use it for any sort of practical joke."

"And if I do?" questioned Gordon, wondering what material his older brother had.

Grinning John replied, "Two words, Madison Hotel."

Gordon suddenly looked sheepish, remembering the massive hotel bill. He then grinned and saluted at his brother. "I swear to never give up the information even if under torture."

John just shook his head at Gordon. "I'll send the co ordinates to your watch but remember what I said."

Gordon nodded. "Aye aye, Space Case."

"Bye, Gordon," said John, rolling his eyes.

Gordon made to sign off and then turned back to his brother. "Hey, John, remember that old saying Mom used to sing to us when we were being potty trained...If you sprinkle when you tinkle, please be neat and wipe the seat? Make sure you clean up, okay?"

John glared at Gordon and signed off.

Grinning, Gordon made his way out of the villa and headed along the beach. Using the co-ordinates his brother had sent to his watch, he soon arrived at the location. It seemed very peaceful and the perfect place for his music loving older brother. Virgil was sat down staring ahead, seemingly oblivious to Gordon's arrival but he knew his brother better than that. Virgil would have known the second Gordon was within ten feet of him.

"John tell you where I was?" questioned Virgil, not turning to look at his younger brother.

Gordon nodded even though he knew Virgil couldn't see him do it. "Yeah, but don't worry this location goes with me to my grave."

"It had better or you might get there sooner than you think," replied Virgil.

Gordon sat down beside his brother, wondering what he was supposed to say. What had John been thinking? How the hell was he supposed to do this?

"What are you doing here, Gords?" asked Virgil, finally turning to look at his younger brother.

"Trying to knock some sense into you. John may be the smart one in this family but come on Virge this is stupid," he replied.

"No, stupid was not telling anyone I was hurt. Stupid was trying to fly Thunderbird Two home. Stupid was letting you two fall asleep, knowing I was injured," he retorted, anger filling his voice.

"You remembered what happened then?" questioned Gordon. Already pretty sure what the answer would be and he was right when Virgil shook his head. "So how do you know then?" he asked.

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know, you flew Thunderbird Two home injured?"

Virgil rolled his eyes at Gordon. "You don't generally hit your head hard enough to get concussion and not know it."

"Really, you've never found a bump or cut you can't remember getting?" questioned Gordon, knowing he had found many over the years. Virgil said nothing but he could tell his older brother had. "You probably got it saving that little girl, you were so intent on pulling her out, you wouldn't have noticed if Two had landed on you."

Virgil rolled his eyes again but this time there was just the barest hint of a smile there. Maybe Gordon was finally getting somewhere. "Let's face it; you ain't the first one of us to not mention an injury."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one to almost kill you two because of it," muttered Virgil, his head turning away again.

"But you didn't," replied Gordon, annoyance building inside him at his brother's stubbornness. Scott was supposed to be the stubborn one.

"Only because John was there."

"As he is after virtually every rescue. It's nothing new, Virgil," replied Gordon, fighting to keep his anger in check.

"But what if he hadn't?" questioned Virgil, turning back to Gordon.

"But he was," retorted Gordon, angrily. "You have to forget what could have been. You think I don't wonder what might have happened if I had opted out of testing that hydrofoil that day? But you can't, you have to let it go," he calmed and his eyes met Virgil's. "Al and I don't blame you for what could have happened so neither should you."

Virgil nodded but said nothing. He needed to hear Gordon say that more then he realized. It didn't free him of his guilt but it lessened it a little.

"As for not deserving to be a Thunderbird, well that's the biggest piece of crap, I have ever heard."

"Is it? No matter how you twist this, Gordon, I still put yours and Alan's lives in danger."

Gordon rolled his eyes, shaking his head this was pointless and John was a dead man the next time he was earth side. He stood up deciding to find Scott. His two stubborn brothers would have to work it out themselves because he had no idea what else to say.

He took a couple of steps then stopped. "For what it's worth, you out of all of us deserve to be a Thunderbird the most. You have no idea just how good you truly are." He then made to walk off, hesitating when his brother spoke.

"Really?"

Gordon turned to see Virgil looking at him and could tell that his brother didn't believe a word of it.

Rolling his eyes, Gordon sighed, "Yes, really. Out of all of us, you're the one who made sure to get more medical training. You went above what Dad required without a second thought because you were determined to make a difference. Well, more of a difference between someone living or dying. You're the one who can really get through to the victims...Yeah, I know I can get through to the kids because I'm most like them." Sitting down across from his brother, he held his eyes so that he could see the truth. "Virg, you calm people just with being you and they can see you really care about them. They know that they're just not another person to save but that they matter. The rest of us, whilst we're good at what we do, we aren't as...hell, passionate about it as you. We're in it for the good but mostly for the adrenaline rush. You're in it to really make a difference."

He paused for a moment allowing his words to sink in. "But most importantly, _you_ calm me down. So many times I have been on the verge of losing it but you just calmed me right back down. Look at what happened when Scott was kidnapped. You instantly took over and kept me and John calm. I couldn't have done that and I'm not sure John could have either but you did without a second thought. That's why you deserve to be a Thunderbird." A grin crossed his face, "That and you're the only person who can fly that giant green whale with any sort of grace and precision."

Virgil's eyes flashed with anger just as Gordon hoped they would. It was a sign that he was getting through to Virgil. "Without her, your little toy sub wouldn't go anywhere," he muttered.

"Hey!" he muttered, indignantly but grinned anyway. "So, am I getting anywhere or do I have to kick John's ass for suggesting I could do this?"

Virgil couldn't help but grin at his younger brother. "Yeah, you made your point. I just got so caught up in the fact I could have hurt you or Al," he replied, his head dropping slightly.

Gordon had to roll his eyes again, big brothers really could be idiots at times. "You're a big brother, Virge, and you're also the second most smothering one in the world. There is no way in hell you would have flown home, knowing you were injured."

Virgil nodded, finally realizing that Gordon had a good point. They might all lie about injuries, Scott especially but knowing everything he did about medicine, would he have flown with a head injury? No, he wouldn't, not with Al and Gordon on board. His heart finally felt lighter but there was still one more hurdle ahead. "Scott's still gonna be pissed though," he muttered more to himself as he stood up.

"Nah, John showed him what an unreasonable ass he was being," replied Gordon.

Virgil grinned at his brother's words. "Thanks, Gords," he replied.

"What are amazing younger brothers for?" he replied with a grin, which quickly faded as another thought dawned on him. "We don't gotta hug now, do we?"

Virgil grinned and was sorely tempted to do just that but instead settled for ruffling his brother's hair.

"Well, I now have to go and do something, anything that isn't so girly," replied Gordon and he began walking away to the sound of his brother's laughter.

Gordon made his way back towards the villa. "Hmm," he wondered and pulled at the waistband of his shorts. "Hi, little Gordy, just checking you hadn't fallen off after all that."

Jeff had chosen that moment to go for a walk along the beach and had walked past just as Gordon was checking. "I don't even want to know," he said, turning his head away. "Why didn't we have girls they can't be as bad?" he muttered as he walked past.

Gordon gave a cheeky grin, "You do have a girl, Dad. She's up on Thunderbird Five."

"Don't let him hear you say that," replied Jeff, grinning at his second youngest.

"Well, unless s_he_ has supersonic hearing, I think I'm safe," replied Gordon and he jogged off into the villa.

Jeff just shook his head and continued on his walk.


	7. A few Truths

**Decisions.**

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Thanks again to my wonderful beta. **_

_**Chapter 7: A Few Truths.**_

Kate opened the door to her room and stepped out. She had only planned to get washed up but had ended up falling asleep for a while. Closing the door, she looked up and down the corridor, wondering which way she was supposed to go. "Trust Scott to live in a maze," she muttered to herself.

"It's easy once you know your way," said a voice and she turned to see Virgil standing behind her.

"Uh, hi," she replied, feeling embarrassed she had been caught talking to herself.

"So, where in this maze are you headed?" asked Virgil, smiling at her.

"I would love a drink actually."

"Then follow me," he said and led her down the corridor towards the kitchen. Before they reached it, Scott came walking down in the opposite direction.

"I was just coming to find you, Kate. I gotta take Sprout up to swap with John and Thunderbird Three is kinda loud when she takes off," he explained. His eyes drifted towards Virgil, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Well, I better say bye to Al. Scott will show you to the kitchen," Virgil said and quickly moved off before either could say anything else.

Scott watched his brother walk off and knew he had his work cut out for him and getting Virgil to accept his apology. His brother was generally quite laid back but he had a hidden stubborn streak that could rival most when he really wanted it to.

"Have I interrupted something?" asked Kate, having already learnt from Scott just how close he was to his middle brother.

"Not really, I just need to have a chat with Virgil," he replied, not wanting to explain it all.

"Is this to do with his head injury?"

"Yeah, I kinda over-reacted and owe him an apology," he admitted.

"If you two are as close as you told me you were, then he will understand and forgive you," she replied, smiling, remembering all the stories he had told her.

Scott grinned back at her and guided her towards the lounge where the rest of his family was. Alan was ready to go and was waiting as well.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Kate. Have fun," said Alan, smiling at the young woman.

"You, too. Have a safe trip," she replied.

"I'm sorry for leaving you after you have just arrived," said Scott, feeling a little guilty but he knew he had to go.

Kate just smiled at him, "I think I'll be okay."

Gordon walked over and wrapped his arm around her, "We'll look after her, won't we, Virgil?" he asked, turning to face his brother. Virgil just nodded.

"Should I be worried?" asked Kate, looking at Scott.

Scott glanced over at Gordon and groaned. "Nope, I think I should be," he replied.

Kate turned to Gordon, grinning. "Of course, you guys would know lots of stories about Scott and can tell me all about him."

"I think we can probably come up with something," said Gordon, looking over at Virgil.

The artist glanced at his older brother and an evil grin crossed his face, "Yeah, I think we can do that," he replied.

"Can't wait, see you later, Scott," said Kate, grinning at the pilot.

Scott glared at his two younger brothers and then joined Alan on the couch ready to go down to Thunderbird Three. As they began to descend, Scott tried to listen to Gordon's words but only caught the first line.

"Now what embarrassing stories can we tell you about Scott?"

* * *

><p>After the two blond Tracy brothers had given and accepted report, Thunderbird Three was soon on her way home with John at the helm. His eyes glanced over at Scott who had said little since they had boarded the giant rocket. "You spoke to Virgil yet?" he asked, deciding he was bored of the silence and wanted to be sure his brother was okay.<p>

"No, didn't get the chance. He's been AWOL all afternoon," replied Scott.

John nodded wondering if he should tell Scott why he had been unable to find his younger brother all afternoon. Shaking his head slightly he decided against it. That was for Virgil to say if he chose to. "What about Kate?"

Scott shook his head. "She crashed just after she arrived and only woke up a short while ago. I wanted to let her get over the jet lag before throwing all that at her."

"Just don't put it off Scott; it will only make it harder."

Scott nodded his head slightly. "I know, when we get back, I'll tell her.

"So, what's she up to at the moment then?" asked John, already having an idea what she was doing.

Scott frowned as he remembered Gordon's words. "She's learning all about me from Virgil and Gordon."

John grinned having already figured that out. Gordon would always take any opportunity to wind up his older brother. "Uh oh."

Scott just gave a half nod. He was hoping to get to know Kate better but now he was more concerned about what his brothers could tell her. It wasn't like he had a lot of bad habits or anything but there were a few stories they could tell her.

"Virgil won't let him tell anything really bad. Embarrassing yes," said John, guessing what was going through his brother's mind.

"You sure about that? He's pretty angry at me right now."

"I think you'll find he's better than he was but even so, he still has your back. That won't change just because you to had a fight," said John. He had always been a little jealous of the bond that existed between the two brothers. He knew something similar could be found between Alan and Gordon, making him the odd one out.

"Hmm, I hope not," muttered Scott and John couldn't help but grin. Scott was in for some real trouble whilst Kate was here especially if Gordon got wind just how much Scott had actually fallen for the young English woman.

* * *

><p>"We were just going to have one drink to celebrate but somehow it ended up being more like five. Anyway by about midnight, we were all pretty drunk. In fact Alan and Gordon had already fallen asleep in a heap on the couch," told Virgil. His grin widened as his two older brothers came into the room. This was one story Scott certainly wouldn't want told but as revenge he was going to.<p>

"Scott had this insane idea, that a late night swim would cool us down. Before I could even tell him, he was being an idiot, he was gone," continued Virgil, watching as Scott's face began to redden.

"I really don't think Kate needs to hear this," said Scott, sending a piercing glare to his younger brother.

Gordon grinned at Scott and then moved closer to Virgil. "Well, it would be rude for Virgil not to finish this. Grandma always says you should finish your sentences."

Scott's glare darkened as he aimed it at the copper headed brother. Both Virgil and Gordon grinned at each other, ignoring Scott completely.

"Now where was I?" questioned Virgil, turning back to Kate.

"Scott wanted to go swimming," replied Kate, sending a grin to the man in question.

"Oh right, well I turn to grab my drink and he's gone. I headed out to the pool and hear this almighty splash. Getting closer I spy Scott's clothes on a lounger," continued Virgil, trying not to laugh.

"All his clothes?" asked Kate.

"Yep, every last bit, which was fine until I finally convinced him to get out, he was way too drunk to be swimming. He gets out and walks straight into the villa, minus his clothes," he replied, the grin widening on his face.

"Which again would have been fine had it not been for Dad, getting up to make a drink," added John, joining in the conversation.

Scott turned and glared at his blond sibling. He was now being ganged up on and it was not fair. Scott's eyes met Kate's and she grinned at him. There was something about it that made him smile back at her. "I'm sure you have thoroughly embarrassed me now, can we move onto something else?"

"I think we have more serious matters to discuss," replied Jeff walking into the room. As much as he was glad they were all chatting and getting to know the young woman, they had something that needed to be said.

Scott nodded, knowing that he had to tell Kate now. "Kate there is something I have to tell you," he said, turning to face her.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, feeling worried by how serious he suddenly looked.

Jeff and Penny both took seats with them in case Scott needed any help explaining things. He took a seat beside her and then a deep breath, "It's about the man who shot me," he began.

"The guy that escaped from the police and shot himself?" questioned Kate.

Scott nodded, "Yes, but we don't believe he killed himself. It looks like he was murdered."

Kate looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"We believe he was hired by someone else to kill Scott and when he failed they killed him," explained Jeff.

Kate nodded but still looked unsure of everything. "What about his wife? Was that true?" she asked, turning back to Scott.

But it was Penny that spoke, "It appears, that was just a cover story created by them. I can find no evidence that the woman was married but little is known about her so they probably used that to their advantage."

"Did he set the fire?" asked Kate.

"Yes, he did," replied Scott.

Kate looked stunned by everything she was hearing and it was about to get worse. "So, you're saying that he set that fire and quite possibly killed that woman, all so he could kidnap and kill you. On the orders of someone else?" Scott nodded and she continued, "So, when he failed twice, he was then killed? Who the hell is behind all this?"

Scott sighed heavily, "We don't know, Kate, but are doing everything we can to find out." She just nodded at him and Scott knew it was time for the worst part. "There is something else, too. This man is not about to just give up because he has failed twice already," he continued.

"You think he might try to hurt one of you again or worse?" questioned Kate, not really wanting an answer to that question. She didn't really want to think about Scott being hurt again.

"Yes, but it's not just us who might be in danger," replied Jeff.

"I don't follow," said Kate, turning to look at the older man.

Scott spoke before his father could, knowing he should be the one to tell her this. "The person behind this could come after you."

"Me?" she asked, looking really stunned.

"Yes, after all you saved my life the first time and you were there the second time when they failed again. They could go after you, too," replied Scott. Kate sat in silence, a look of shock and fear across her face.

"I have arranged for some of the best bodyguards in England, to watch over you so you will be safe," said Penny, wanting to reassure the young girl who had done nothing more than help someone in need.

Kate just nodded and then stood up. "I, umm, need a few minutes alone. Please excuse me," she said and rapidly left the room.

Scott made to go after her but Virgil held his hand out. "Give her a little time to take all this in first, bro."

Scott nodded and sat down again but couldn't help feeling guilty that he had put her in this position.


	8. Stubborn

**Decisions**

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Thanks to my wonderful beta for once again sorting out my useless spelling and grammar.**_

_**Chapter 8: Stubborn**_

Scott was getting worried about Kate now, she had been gone for over an hour and the sun was beginning to set. He decided to find her and make sure she was okay. As he wandered out of the villa, guessing she was outside somewhere, he spied Virgil sat at a table by the pool. Scott decided to talk to the artist before finding Kate. As he approached he could see his brother was drawing. "Nice," he said, appreciatively as he reached the table.

"It's getting there," muttered Virgil, not looking up at his brother. He was no longer angry but still wasn't going to make it that easy for Scott.

"Can we talk?" asked Scott, knowing how much Virgil hated being disturbed when he was drawing or painting but at the same time knowing they needed to talk.

Virgil paused, his pencil poised over the paper as he pondered the question. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Scott, Virgil put the pencil down and turned his head slightly to his brother.

"I'm sorry, Virge. I know you would never do anything to put your brothers' lives in danger. I shouldn't have had a go at you like I did," he began.

"Yes, you should have," interrupted Virgil. His voice taut and his eyes still focussed away from Scott.

"It was never you I was angry at anyway, it was me but I took it out on you," replied Scott, honestly and finally his brother looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I was angry at myself for not realizing that you were hurt. It was me I was blaming, not you, Virge," he said taking a seat beside his brother.

"You know that's really dumb, right?" said Virgil, not really surprised by that as Scott was a big brother and always felt he should know everything.

Scott nodded, a slight grin crossing his face, "Yeah, John made me realize that."

"Good," replied Virgil. Seemed like his older brother had been busy helping them all but then John had always been the peacemaker. It didn't matter the situation, John always knew just what to say to make you feel better.

"Do you remember anything about how you got it?" asked Scott.

Virgil shook his head and the frustration blazed for a moment in those darkened honey orbs. "Gordon thinks it was saving that little girl at the end," he replied, finally.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a rescue. One minute you were there and the next you had disappeared into the mud. For a moment there, I didn't think you were going to come up and I was going in after you," said Scott, his mind wandering back to that moment. It seemed as if the whole world stopped whilst Virgil was out of sight and he would swear that his heart stopped until his brother's head finally resurfaced. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize Virgil was trying to get his attention until something freezing cold landed on his head and dripped down his neck. Turning to his younger brother he saw the now empty glass in his hand.

"Sorry, was just trying to get your attention," replied Virgil his grin giving away that he wasn't sorry at all.

"A tap on the shoulder would have done it," muttered Scott as he attempted to wipe the water off his face.

"Yeah, but wouldn't have been as funny. Think of it as revenge," grinned Virgil.

Scott rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "So what was that earlier with Kate then?"

Virgil smirked, "Nothing, she wanted to know all about you so Gordon and I told her."

"What did you tell her exactly?" questioned the older man, leaning forward slightly.

Virgil grinned and sat forward as well, showing he was not intimidated in the slightest by his older brother, "We told her everything. Every little bad or embarrassing thing you have ever done." Scott glared darkly at him and Virgil couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Come on Scotty, you really think we were that bad?" Scott said nothing, raising one eyebrow. Virgil just grinned again. "We did you a favour anyway," he said, sitting back in his chair.

"How do you figure that?" questioned Scott, confused as to how his brother came to that conclusion.

"Well, look at you, bro. Son of a multi billionaire former world famous astronaut, ex decorated air force pilot and field commander for International Rescue, that's a lot to take in. Now, Kate knows you're human too and that you make mistakes and mess up just like the rest of us," explained Virgil.

"Just what did you tell her exactly?"

Virgil grinned again and stood up, "That's for you to find out."

"Oh really?" questioned Scott, standing up.

Virgil saw something in his brother's eyes that made him instantly back up a little. Scott took a step forward and Virgil stepped back again. Instinct told him that he was close to the pool's edge so he turned sideways and then stepped away. However he wasn't prepared for the body that barrelled into him from the other side and he went flying into the pool.

Virgil resurfaced to see John standing beside Scott. "What was that for?" he asked, glaring at his older brother.

"Nothing really," replied John with a grin. He then turned to Scott, "You'd be following him if you didn't have a beautiful girl to find."

Scott nodded and headed off towards the beach, guessing she was there somewhere.

Virgil climbed out of the pool and pulled his wet shirt off. He lobbed it at John who deftly caught it as Virgil thought he would. You couldn't get much past John as he always seemed to have a sixth sense when someone was up to something. John threw a towel to Virgil and then sat down where his brothers had been previously. Virgil soon joined him.

"Think our big brother could be falling in love?" asked John.

"Possibly, I mean they have been talking like almost every day since he got home," replied Virgil. His oldest brother did always seem much happier once he had spoken to Kate but was it just a close friendship they had built up. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was Scott's way of getting over Emma.

"She seems really nice and she already knows who we are so that's one hurdle jumped already," replied John.

"Yeah, but she also lives on the other side of the world. If they do pursue a relationship, it's not going to be easy."

"You think he might be using Kate to forget Emma?" questioned John, realizing that Virgil clearly wasn't sure it would work between them. Scott had told him a couple of weeks ago about the incident with Emma's sister.

"It's crossed my mind and I'm hoping not. If I'm really honest, I never liked Emma," admitted Virgil.

"Me neither, she seemed a little too false."

"Well I guess the next few days will tell us," replied Virgil, beginning to feel really uncomfortable in his wet clothes. He stood up and picked up the drawing he had been working on. "I'm off for another shower, thanks for that, bro."

"Anytime," called John, grinning as his brother walked off.

* * *

><p>Scott found Kate sat on the beach, watching the waves lap gently against the shore. "Hey," he said, sitting down beside her.<p>

"Hey," she replied back softly, her eyes still looking out across the cool water.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ask me that when this psycho is behind bars," she replied, anger flaring into her voice for a moment.

"We are doing everything we can to find him. International Rescue has agents all over the world searching, he won't get away," replied Scott, the determination to do that clear in his words. Kate just nodded at him. "And Penny has contacts all over the world so she has found the best people to look after you. Brains, has also said he will help to make your house safe," he continued.

"Thank you," she replied, softly.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this, Kate," he said, guilt filling his words.

"It's not your fault, Scott," said Kate, finally turning to look at him.

"Yes, it is," he replied, standing up.

Kate rolled her eyes and stood up beside him. "No, it's not. All I did was help someone who needed it. I would do it again even knowing everything I do now. I'm not the type who can just walk past something like that."

"Even though it could get you killed?"

"Yes, because I couldn't live with the guilt. Could you honestly tell me, you could just walk past?" she questioned and Scott shook his head at her. "Exactly. You have to quit blaming yourself for this, it won't help find him or change anything."

"I know it just doesn't seem fair."

Kate smiled, "Life often never is," she replied and decided to change the subject as there was one more thing she wanted to know. "Was this why you invited me here?" she asked, nervously.

"Yes, well, not totally," he replied, his turn to feel a little nervous now.

"Not totally?" she questioned, feeling a little confused.

"I wanted to tell you all of that in person because it didn't seem right over the phone but I also wanted to see you again."

"Really?" she asked as they began to walk back towards the villa.

Scott nodded, "Yes, both of the times I have actually seen you, weren't really the best time."

"Not really, no," she replied as they arrived by the pool. Scott made no reply and Kate paused to look at him. She could see the guilt running across his face again. "Scott what happened at the hospital wasn't your fault. It was my curiosity that made me check up on you."

"Yeah but let's face it, if my family hadn't turned up when they did, you could be dead right now," he replied, anger filling his cobalt blue orbs.

"But they were, Scott, and you kept him distracted long enough for them to reach us. I'm alive because of you," she said, staring straight at him so he could see she meant every word.

"No, they did. All I did was run on to a guy who didn't give a damn because he hadn't lost his wife," replied Scott.

"Maybe not but either way, Scott, you distracted him long enough for help to arrive," she replied, beginning to realize just how stubborn he truly was. His brothers had touched on it in their stories but now she was seeing it first-hand.

"He was probably just going along with it, waiting for the perfect moment."

"He still didn't succeed, though, did he?" she questioned.

"No, but he could have done. Kate, I didn't do anything. All that stuff I said meant nothing to him."

Kate groaned at the sheer stubbornness radiating from Scott. Then her eyes caught sight of where they were and a slight grin crossed her face. She stepped up to Scott and before he could react, she shoved his chest, sending him flying into the pool. He resurfaced spluttering and glared at her. Kate just laughed, knowing he fully deserved it. She had never met anyone so stubborn in her life.

"Gonna co-operate yet?" she asked as he moved towards the edge.

"Yes, can you pass me a towel please?" he asked holding his hand out. The soaking had been enough to pull him out of his guilt and he knew she was right.

Kate grabbed a towel and threw it at him, knowing exactly what he would have done if she had given it to him and she wasn't going in the pool.

Scott grinned at her and climbed out of the pool. He then began walking towards her.

Kate instantly began to back away, shaking her head. "Don't even think about it."

"You really think you can outrun me?" he asked, stepping closer.

Kate hesitated for a second and then grinned. "Probably not but I can try."

Having four brothers, two of whom that were known for running off, Scott had a knack for catching people. He knew instinctively which way she was going to head and cut her off before she could make her escape. Realizing she was gonna spin round, Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" she called out as she found herself in a soaking wet embrace.

"Got ya," he replied and grinned at her.

Kate instantly found herself melting as his piercing blue eyes locked with hers. Scott's head lowered and she took a deep breath. Just as his lips were about to touch hers they were distracted by a noise.

"Just carry on, I'm not looking," said a voice and they both looked up to see Gordon walking past. He had his hands over his eyes, making out that he couldn't see them.

The moment totally ruined, Kate pulled out of Scott's arms.


	9. Fears and Devious Plotting

**Decisions**

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Over 50 now yay. Thanks again to my amazing beta who is just so brilliant and puts up with my complaining and lack of grammar hee hee.**_

_**Chapter 9: Fears and devious plotting.**_

Kate made her way along the corridor and was relieved to hear noise coming from a nearby room as she still wasn't quite sure of her way around the villa yet. Drawing nearer she could hear the voices more clearly.

"I caught Scott about to kiss Kate," said one, that she guessed was Gordon as he had been the one to interrupt them.

"No way, I bet he was annoyed about that," said another, she guessed must be the youngest of Scott's brothers. He had told her all about the terrible two as he affectionately referred to them. As he was currently on Thunderbird Five, she guessed they must be talking through some sort of communication device.

"Well, if he will do it by the pool, what does he expect?"

"True."

"I think a little tormenting might be in order," said Gordon and Kate edged closer, curious to hear what he had planned.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, I'm going to wind him up by flirting with her at every opportunity. It will drive him nuts," said Gordon. Kate could hear the laughter in his voice and decided that maybe just maybe, she could have a little fun of her own.

Kate grinned and then walked into the room, making sure to act as if she hadn't heard anything. "Well, I found the kitchen at last. This place could take some getting used to," she said, smiling at Gordon who had clearly been talking to his watch which had an image of the youngest Tracy on.

Gordon grinned at Alan then signed off before turning to Kate. "Oh, you'll get used to it," he said standing up. "Can I get you anything?"

"I would love a glass of orange juice, please," she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

Gordon soon poured her a glass and handed it to her, making sure his hand touched hers. Kate kept her eyes locked with his and then turned away with the faintest hint of a sigh. _"You have no idea who you are dealing with," _she thought to herself. Gordon just grinned and sat back down as the other family began to enter the room.

"Good morning, Kate," said Scott as he grabbed a mug of coffee.

"Good morning," replied Kate. Gordon couldn't help but snigger at how formal they both sounded. This was going to be so easy.

"Mornin," mumbled Virgil as he stumbled in and grabbed the coffee that Scott held out to him.

"So what are your plans for today then?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I was wondering if Kate would like a tour of the Island and perhaps a chance to see some of the Thunderbirds," replied Scott, turning his attention to her.

"I would love to, if that's okay?" she asked, turning to Scott's father. Was she allowed to know so much about the secret organisation?

Jeff was quite impressed that she had asked for his agreement. Penny had done a lot of research into the young woman and Jeff could see she could be trusted. She was also the reason Scott sat at the table right now so he was happy for her to learn more. "It's fine with me," he said, smiling at her.

"Well, when Scott has finished boring you to death about Thunderbird One, I'll take you and show you the best Thunderbird craft," said Gordon, grinning at her.

"You're taking her to see Thunderbird Two?" asked Virgil, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Virge, drink your coffee," Scott ordered, grinning. "We all know that Thunderbird One is the best."

"You're both delusional as we all know that it's Thunderbird Five that is the best," John argued. "Each of you are jealous that your 'birds are so far below her that it's affecting your thought processes. You all only wish that your 'birds' are as great as mine."

"No wishing, bro, I know Four is the best and Kate is gonna love seeing her," Gordon said, winking at Kate.

"Can't wait," she replied.

Scott stood up, wanting to stop his brothers before they got really bad, "You ready to see the best Thunderbird then?" he asked, grinning slightly. He quickly led the way out before his brothers could say another word.

Virgil looked suspiciously at Gordon. He could sense his younger brother was up to something and it clearly involved Scott.

* * *

><p>Scott and Kate were now in the silo for Thunderbird One. They were on a platform high up, gazing down on the silver rocket. Scott moved to the edge but didn't notice Kate hadn't followed him.<p>

"She's the first to arrive on the scene as she's the fastest," he explained.

"She's beautiful," said Kate, making no attempt to stand beside him.

"You get a better view from here," he said, gazing out over his beloved craft.

"Uh, I'm good here," she replied, her voice shuddering.

Scott heard the shudder and turned to see Kate, standing against the wall. Her face was white and she seemed to be almost trembling. "Kate, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her.

"I'm, umm, not really good with heights," she admitted.

"You should have said and I wouldn't have brought you up here," he said, feeling guilty.

Kate gave him a weak smile, "Its, okay. I don't really like to make a fuss about it but could we, uh, maybe go somewhere not so high?" she asked.

Scott smiled and held his hand out to her. Kate took his hand and the two made their way to the floor of the silo. Scott could feel Kate relax as they reached the bottom.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him and releasing his hand.

"Does flying affect you then?" he asked, knowing she had obviously made it here okay.

"It's not as bad because you're in something said to be the safest form of transport in the world. Take off can be a little scary so I tend to shut my eyes and pray," she replied, grinning slightly at him.

Scott couldn't help but grin back at her. "How was it flying with Lady Penelope in her private jet then?"

"Umm, an experience that's for sure. Never flown in so much pink before," she replied and Scott couldn't help but laugh. "I guess this must seem a little strange to you given that flying and heights are such a huge part of your life."

"A little but something tells me there is a reason for this," he replied.

Kate nodded, "I was on holiday and about ten-years-old at the time. We were mucking about on this cliff and the edge just gave way beneath me. I fell about ten feet onto this little ledge but couldn't climb back up. Luckily, I wasn't on my own and my friends went to get help but I was stuck there for at least an hour," she paused for a moment and her eyes gazed off, remembering that day. "All I could think about was the ledge giving way and plunging into the rocks and water below me. Ever since then, I can't stand open heights like ledges, balconies, and the like."

"I can see why now and I promise no more heights," he said smiling at her. Kate smiled back at him and Scott couldn't help but notice how much her eyes sparkled when she smiled. "At least I know a little more about you now as thanks to my brothers, you know plenty about me," he added, frowning as he thought about what they might have told her.

Kate grinned and then it softened to a smile, "They weren't that bad really. Virgil wouldn't let Gordon say anything too embarrassing apart from that last story of course."

Scott groaned and rolled his eyes, of all the stories to tell her, it had to be that one. He had no memories of that night, thankfully, but was well aware it had happened.

"Personally, I thought it was a great story," said Kate, grinning at him.

"Oh, really?" questioned Scott, moving to stand in front of her.

She grinned up at him, "Definitely."

Before Scott could say another word or make any move towards Kate, Gordon appeared in the silo. Scott groaned at the sight of his brother. This was beginning to become a habit.

"I think you've bored her enough. Now, it's time to show her something really interesting," said Gordon, approaching the couple.

"You wish," muttered Scott and Kate couldn't help but grin at him, as she moved away from him.

"Nope, I know. Come on, Kate, let's leave grumpy and his baby alone."

Kate walked forward with Gordon and then looked back at Scott and smiled at him. He smiled back and watched them walk away, missing the evil grin that crossed Gordon's face.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and there was still no sign of Kate and Gordon. Scott was beginning to get a little suspicious that his youngest brother might be up to something.<p>

"They still down there?" asked John, appearing in the doorway.

"Yep," replied Scott.

"You okay?" asked John, moving to sit down at the table beside his only older brother.

"Yeah, just wondering what our younger brother is doing to keep them down there so long," replied Scott, pushing a pitcher of lemonade over to his brother.

"Well, you know how he gets when he is talking about Four or talking in general," replied John with a grin. Scott couldn't help but grin back.

Voices could be heard coming down the corridor, Gordon and Kate then appeared in the doorway, laughing. Spying his older brother, Gordon wrapped his arm round Kate and guided her into the room.

"You two look like you have been having fun," commented John.

"Yeah, we really have, right Kate?" said Gordon, turning to the young woman, his arm still wrapped around her.

"Yeah, it was all so fascinating," replied Kate, smiling back at him.

"Well, I am fascinating man," replied Gordon to the disgust of his two older brothers.

"Yes, you are," replied Kate, her eyes locking with his for a moment. Looking away another thought crossed her mind. _"And oh-so-modest…Not."_

Scott said nothing as he watched his brother openly flirt with Kate. That of course didn't surprise him, Gordon flirted with practically every woman he met and if in turn that gave him the chance to annoy his brother than even better. What had surprised him was the fact that Kate appeared to be flirting back with Gordon. He glanced over at John to see if he had noticed anything and could see that his brother was a little surprised by it too.

Gordon and Kate sat down at the table with them and John poured them both a glass of lemonade. Kate smiled and thanked John for it. Gordon just grabbed his and took a huge gulp of it. He then sat back in his chair and stretched his arm over the back of Kate's chair. Realizing Scott was watching him. He moved his hand onto Kate's shoulder.

That was the final straw for Scott and he stood up. Gordon noticed the anger in his face and grinned triumphantly. What he missed was the stab of something else that crossed the pilot's eyes. Kate and John, however, both saw it as he turned and stalked out of the room.

Kate stood up, knowing she needed to find him, "Thank you for the drink, John. I think I am going to freshen up," she said, smiling at him.

"See you later," said Gordon, winking at her. Kate just smiled back at him and walked out of the room.

"I think she likes me," said Gordon, grinning at his brother.

"I think you are playing with fire and about to get burnt," replied John, leaving the room as well.

Gordon stared absently around the empty room, grinning though a part of him was a little surprised by how much Kate seemed to be going along with this. "Surely, she doesn't suspect anything? Nah, she wasn't near the kitchen when I was talking to Alan."


	10. Revenge

_**Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Big thanks to Sam 1 for reading this through and helping me with Gordon. **_

_**Chapter 10: Revenge.**_

Scott jogged along the beach, his pace slowing to a walk as the lights from the villa disappeared. What had he just witnessed? Why was Kate flirting with Gordon when just a few hours earlier it was him she had seemed interested in? He knew that on both of the occasions he had gone to kiss her, she had wanted him to but clearly not anymore. What on earth had happened while they were down in Four's silo? Did he really want an answer to that?

"Hey," said a soft voice from behind him. Scott recognised the voice and made no attempt to turn round to face her.

"Hey," replied Scott.

"You okay?" she asked, moving until she stood in front of him.

"Fine. Thought you would be with Gordon," he said, his eyes finally meeting hers.

Kate could see anger and confusion in his eyes and knew she needed to explain. "I don't like Gordon, Scott. I'm playing him at his own game."

"Huh?"

Kate sat down on the sand and Scott copied her. "I overheard Gordon talking to Alan this morning about what he saw or rather almost saw last night," she began, blushing and biting her lip as she thought about that moment.

Scott's eyes darkened at her words. He was so not going to hear the end of that one now. "Do I even want to know what he was saying?"

"Nope but you might want to know that he told Alan he was going to wind you up by flirting with me."

"So, you thought you would help him?" he questioned, still not really sure what she was getting at.

Kate grinned at Scott, "No, I thought I would try and freak him out. Call it revenge for interrupting us."

"So, let me get this straight, you're going to flirt back with him so he freaks out, thinking you actually like him?" Kate nodded at him and Scott grinned, "That's a brilliant idea. You're quite devious."

"A little bit maybe," she replied, biting her lip again.

"So, what do you have planned next for my little brother then?" he asked, feeling more relaxed and curious as to her plan.

"It's time to up the ante a bit. I need to make him start to wonder if I do like him," she paused for a moment and her smile faded. "You are okay with this, aren't you?"

Scott could see the sudden worry in her eyes and smiled. "I think it's a great idea. He deserves it anyway," he replied. "Can I help?" he asked, his smile becoming an evil grin.

"Yes you can but I think it's time we went back before Gordon comes out here," said Kate, standing up. Scott stood as well and they both began walking back to the villa.

Kate yawned and then grinned, "I've got an idea. Where would Gordon be right now?"

"In the lounge, we're usually in there in the evening unless he's in the pool. Why?" he asked as they reached the path leading up to the villa.

"In about ten minutes, I'm going to comment about going to bed and joke about finding my room. Act like you don't hear me straight away," she explained.

"So, Gordon offers to take you there?" he questioned, realizing her plan.

"Yep and I can drop some more hints," she said, fluttering her eye lashes.

Scott grinned and the two made their way to the lounge.

* * *

><p>Kate glanced at her watch and then over to where Scott sat looking over some plans. Scott nodded slightly and turned his attention back to the papers before him.<p>

Yawning, Kate stood up, making sure Gordon was in ear shot. "I think it's time for bed, that's if I can find my room of course."

Gordon grinned and stood up. "I'd be happy to walk you there, Kate," he said, grinning at Scott who raised his head and glared at him.

"Thanks, Gordon," she replied, softly.

Gordon wrapped his arm around Kate and guided her out of the door, missing the grin that crossed his older brother's face.

Virgil, however, had seen it. "We wouldn't be playing Gordon at his own game now would we?" he asked, walking over.

"As if I would stoop so low," replied Scott, grinning back at him.

* * *

><p>Gordon and Kate soon reached her room and she turned to face the young man. Gordon grinned and opened the door for her. Kate made to step in and then stopped.<p>

"What a gentleman you are, thank you so much," she said, her hand brushing down his arm.

"That's me," he replied but was a little surprise by the contact. He then got an even bigger shock when she leant in and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Gordon," she said and closed the door.

Gordon stood staring at the closed door. Had she really just kissed him? Could she be falling for him? Gordon walked away suddenly wondering if he may have gone too far this time.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose on Tracy Island, Gordon decided an early morning swim would be the way to start the day. As he approached the pool, he could hear raised voices. He drew nearer and soon realized it was Kate and Scott.<p>

"Oh, come on, Scott, this is really stupid."

"So, you're not trying to seduce my brother, then?" he heard his older brother ask.

Gordon knew he shouldn't listen but he had also figured it was him they were talking about and moved closer.

"What? No, of course, I'm not."

"So, how come you were all over each other when you came back from Four then?"

"He was just being nice. Are you saying I'm not allowed to even get on with your family? I'm not a piece of property, Scott. Plus let's face it; you only invited me here to tell me about that psycho not because you actually wanted me here."

Gordon was surprised by the sheer anger that seemed to be radiating from the young woman. Maybe his plan hadn't been a good idea. He'd only wanted to wind Scott up not actually get between them.

"There's a difference between being nice and what you two were doing," retorted Scott.

"We weren't doing anything, Scott. He was just being friendly, let it go," she said forcefully and Gordon heard her walk away.

Gordon snuck back indoors as Scott stormed off down the beach. This was not good so maybe it was time to end the prank before things got really out of hand. If they hadn't already of course.

* * *

><p>Kate walked into the lounge and grinned when she saw that Gordon was all alone. <em>"Perfect," <em>she thought to herself as she approached the red head.

"Hiya, Kate," said Gordon.

"Hi there, stranger, where have you been hiding up all day?" she asked, moving closer to him.

After the argument he had overheard, Gordon knew he had to be careful. He hadn't wanted to actually come between them and stop something before it started. "Oh, just some maintenance to Four," he replied.

Kate sat down on the couch beside him and Gordon shifted away from her slightly. Kate gave a tiny grin and moved closer to him again. Once more Gordon shifted away from her. "Am I making you nervous, Gordon?" she asked, sweetly.

"Uh, no," he replied, quickly.

"It's okay, we're all alone. Everyone else is elsewhere so there's no need to be shy." She edged even closer to him.

Reaching the edge of the couch and unable to move any further, Gordon jumped up. "I umm, should be getting on," he said, making for the door. He really was in serious trouble now.

Kate stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We both know that's not what you want to do. I know you want me, Gordon, just admit it," she said a husky edge filling her voice.

Unseen by Gordon, Scott stood watching just outside the door. He was fighting the urge to laugh at his brother's desperate attempts to escape. He didn't think he had ever seen Gordon look so uncomfortable before.

Gordon turned round to face the young woman and knew he needed to tell her the truth. This had gotten seriously out of hand but he also didn't want to hurt her as she seemed like a genuinely nice person. "Look, Kate, I think you are beautiful and maybe in different circumstances then we probably would hook up but we can't," he explained.

"Why not?" she asked, fully aware of the answer but wanting to make him squirm a little more.

"Because Scott likes you and as much as I enjoy winding my brother up, I'm not going to do that to him," he replied.

"Oh, really?" she questioned, stepping up to him once more.

"Yes, look I'm sorry, Kate, but this was all a joke to wind Scott up," he replied, stepping back slightly.

Kate stepped forward again, "I'm not sure Scott would find it all that funny." She stepped again.

Gordon backed away until he reached the couch; he had previously leapt up from. Kate grinned and pushed him back down onto it. Gordon made to get up again but she pushed him down and then sat on his lap.

"I wonder what Scott would say if he walked in right now?" she questioned, an evil grin now on her face.

The man in question then entered the room. "What the hell is going on?" questioned Scott, storming into the room.

All the color drained from Gordon's face as he struggled to come up with a way to explain all this. "Uh, it's nothing, bro," he began but was cut off.

"Oh, really? Would you care to explain this?" he questioned, gesturing to how they were sat.

"I uh, we uh," stammered Gordon, trying to stand up but discovered Kate was stronger than she looked.

His eyes met Kate's hoping she was going to say something and she grinned at him. Dipping her head to his ear, she spoke softly, "Gotcha."

She then stood up and walked over to Scott. "Nice timing."

"Thanks, that was brilliant and I got every minute on film. The others are going to love it," replied Scott, grinning at his younger brother.

Gordon was still sat on the couch in a stunned silence. It was the arrival of his other brothers that finally reached him.


	11. The Past Resurfaces

**Decisions**

_**Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This is for all those who have been on at me to update, no names but you know who you are. Thanks to Sam1 and Loopsta for being so good to me during my bad week. Love ya both so much.**_

_**Chapter 11: The Past Resurfaces.**_

Everyone had laughed over Kate and Scott's revenge on Gordon and were now just chatting. Gordon had to give them credit because he hadn't even considered she might be messing with him. He turned to the young woman, "Nicely done," he said, holding his hand out.

"Thank you," she said, shaking his hand.

"Can I ask you something, Kate?" said Virgil. He had a question he had been dying to ask her for some time now.

"Sure," she replied, smiling at the young man.

"Why didn't you want the police to know who you were after you found Scott?" he asked.

"Huh?" questioned Scott.

"They told me they couldn't say who found you because they wished to remain anonymous," explained Virgil, recalling his conversation with Officer Granger.

Kate hesitated for a moment, "Because I didn't really feel like I had done anything that warranted you knowing who I was. All I did was made a phone call which we would all do." Scott made to interrupt her but Kate continued before he could. "Plus, I didn't want all the attention. Especially, if the press found out who I was. I would never be left alone."

The boys all nodded knowing exactly what she meant. They all knew just how intrusive the press could be but they were used to it now.

Virgil smiled at her, "I understand now but I have to say, ignoring the circumstances around it, I'm glad we got the chance to thank you."

"Me, too, because however much you might down play it, you saved Scott's life and we will always be so thankful for that," agreed John.

Kate smiled at them all, her gaze holding on Scott a fraction longer.

"Hey, I have a question. When did you realize Scott was with International Rescue?" asked Gordon.

"When the police officer showed up and called it in," she paused and blushed. "I, umm, thought he was in fancy dress," she continued.

Gordon couldn't help but laugh at her words. "Really?"

"Yes, I thought why on earth, would a member of International Rescue be out here in the middle of nowhere," she replied, her eyes going to Scott once more. His eyes met hers but she could see the pain as he remembered those moments. "It was a few more weeks before I realized exactly who you were," she added, blushing again.

"What, to realize he was Scott Tracy?" questioned John.

Kate nodded, "Yes, I knew the name but didn't actually click until a colleague showed me an article about you all. She might have a little crush," she replied, smiling.

"On who?" asked Virgil.

"That's for me to know," she replied with a grin.

"It would have been me," said Gordon.

"Yeah right," muttered Scott.

Suddenly a cell phone rang out and everyone turned to Kate as the tune was unfamiliar. Kate pulled the phone out and moved away to answer it. Scott watched the young woman as she paced out on the balcony. Ending the call, she walked back in but she no longer looked happy.

"Everything okay?" asked Scott.

"Nope, any chance of a flight home? My neighbour is looking after my dog and her sister has been taken ill so she needs to go to her," explained Kate.

"Let me go speak to Dad," said Scott, standing up.

"No need, I'm here, Son," replied Jeff, entering the room and making Kate jump. "Penny and Parker are planning to leave today so I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking you back as well," he continued.

"Are you sure?" asked Kate, not wanting to impose on anyone.

Jeff nodded as the young woman in question entered the room. "Penny, could Kate come back with you please as she needs to get home?"

"Of course, that's no imposition," replied Penny, guessing Kate's thoughts.

"Thank you so much," replied Kate, smiling at her. She then turned to Jeff. "Thank you for allowing me to visit your beautiful island."

"It was my pleasure," he replied. There was something so genuine and honest about Kate that Jeff couldn't help but like her. He could also see that his oldest son was very taken by the young woman.

"I better go grab my stuff," she said, walking towards the door.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Scott.

"Umm, sure," replied Kate, smiling nervously at him. What was it about Scott that made her feel so nervous?

They walked out of the room, ignoring the low wolf whistle from the youngest Tracy on the island.

"You do realize he's going to be winding you up about this for months now," said Kate.

"Yep but I have my own material against him now," replied Scott with a grin. "Thank you for that."

"Oh anytime, that was fun."

"So, does that mean there might be another time?" asked Scott, smiling at her. It was the smile that had always got him his own way, though this time he wasn't sure if it would work.

Kate hesitated, then turned to face him, "I'd like that," she replied and smiled back.

"Me, too," he replied and stepped towards her. Kate's eyes widened slightly as she realized what he was going to do. He closed the gap between them and lowered his head. Just as his lips brushed hers the klaxon sounded. Scott groaned and pulled away.

"Kind of a lost cause, this," said Kate.

"Seems like it, how about a rain check instead?" suggested Scott as he turned to head back up to the lounge.

"Sure, take care, Scott," she said, smiling at him.

"You, too," he replied and then jogged away.

* * *

><p>Scott walked out of the lift and across the floor to the exit of Tracy Industries, New York Office. His father insisted that each of the boys had to show their faces in one of the offices every three months to prove they did actually still work for the company. It was his turn and thankfully the day was done. He hated all the meetings and paperwork that went with it. As he strolled past the reception desk, he waved to the young girl behind it. She gave him a shy smile and a slight wave back. He pushed open the door and was free.<p>

"Hey, stranger," said a voice and he turned to see a young woman approaching him. "Emma?"

"Hi, Scott, how are you?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" he asked, shocked to see his ex standing before him. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her.

"I'm wonderful thanks. Fancy bumping into you here," she said and Scott instantly realized it wasn't an accident. Something in her eyes told him this was planned.

"Yeah, certainly a surprise," he replied, suddenly suspicious of her motives. She was married after all and how had she found out he was here.

Emma seemed to sense this and she laid her hand on his arm, "I really want to talk to you, Scott, but this is not the place. Could we go somewhere more private?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please, Scott, it's important and after the way you left me, you owe me that much."

"Okay, lets grab some dinner and talk," he acquiesced. He did owe her an apology at least for how he left.

Emma grinned and linking her arm with his led him away from the offices.

* * *

><p>John wandered into the lounge hearing laughter emanating from the room. He found Virgil talking to Alan and both were laughing. Alan was almost hysterical and as John drew closer he could see why. The video of Kate teasing Gordon was playing on Alan's monitor.<p>

"Hiya, John," said Virgil, sensing rather than seeing his brother's presence.

"Haven't you watched that enough?" he questioned.

Alan shook his head still grinning, "Nope can never get enough of Gordon being got. Kate did a great job."

"Yeah, she did but I have to admit I thought Gordon might have sussed her out sooner," admitted Virgil.

"He probably thought she would never try anything like that," replied John.

"Well, either way, he deserved it. I thought it was genius. She would make a great sister-in-law," replied Alan.

"Uh, Al, think we have a way to go before we get there," replied Virgil, glancing over at John, who shook his head in amusement.

Alan grinned, "Well, if what Gordon saw the other day was anything to go on then we are headed in the right direction." Both of his brothers now looked up at him confused. "You mean you don't know what started this?" questioned Alan, feeling thrilled to be in the know for once.

"Does it look like we know?" asked Virgil, rolling his eyes.

Alan ignored the comment, "Gordon caught Kate and Scott about to kiss."

"Really?" questioned Virgil, stepping closer. Alan just nodded and then glanced away at one of the monitors beside him.

"Everything okay?" asked John.

"Yeah, just got a possible situation, you might be needed for. I'm gonna sign off and give them a call. Speak to you later."

"Sure, Al," replied John as the other blond Tracy disappeared. He turned to Virgil and caught the younger man rubbing his temples. "Head bothering you?" he asked. Not really expecting much of an answer.

"Yeah, the pain has been coming and going all day," replied Virgil, honestly and grinning slightly as he saw the surprise on John's face.

"That was honest," replied John.

"Well, someone's got to be," he paused. "Look, I wanted to say thanks for talking to Scott and Gordon. Oh and waking the brats up on Two," he continued, his head dropping slightly.

John smiled and walked over to his brother, "I just did what I had to do as your big brother. I must admit you scared the hell out of me when you keeled over in Two. Never have I been so grateful that the brats were onboard."

Virgil nodded, "Yeah, me, too. You know Gordon can be quite insightful when he wants to be."

"Why do you think I sent him to you?" replied John a smug grin on his face now.

Virgil just shook his head, "I better go find Brains, we're doing an upgrade to Two today."

"Let me know if you want any help," replied John and Virgil nodded. "Oh and Virge?"

"Yeah?" replied the young artist, turning back round.

"If I ever hear about you saying you don't deserve to be a Thunderbird again, I will smash your piano to pieces. Then I'll let Gordon paint Thunderbird Two pink."

"You wouldn't?"

"You really wanna find out?" questioned John. His face was deadly serious now.

"I won't," replied Virgil and he suddenly smiled. He knew John meant every word but it was moments like this that reminded him how very lucky he was to have a family that cared so much. Even if they tended to drive him mental at times.

* * *

><p>Scott and Emma sat and enjoyed a coffee after their meal. Until this point the conversation had stayed mostly focussed on old times but now it was getting serious.<p>

"I have to ask you something. When you got the letter from my sister, how did you feel?" for the first time since he had met her again, she looked nervous.

Scott hesitated, wondering what to tell her now. "Stunned if I'm honest but it doesn't matter because you're married now."

"No, I'm not," she replied, quietly. "I couldn't marry Elliot knowing I still loved you. I thought I could ignore that but when I found out about the letter, I knew I still loved you. I called it off," she continued.

Scott just nodded not sure what to say to that. She still loved him even after all this time but he wasn't sure he did anymore. He thought he had when he got the letter but then Kate had come along and changed all that.

"Its okay, Scott. I'm not expecting you to say you feel the same," she said, smiling at him then glancing at her watch. "Will you walk me to my car?"

"Of course, I will," he replied, standing up. He knew he should say something but just didn't know what to say to her.

They made their way out of the restaurant and walked towards the parking lot. Reaching her car, Emma made no attempt to find her keys or open her car.

"I had to see you, Scott, just one last time. I needed that closure from you and I may regret this tomorrow but can I have one last hug?" she asked.

Scott nodded and held out his arms to her. He wasn't sure if this was the best idea but it was what she wanted. Emma walked into his arms and hugged him tight.

As Emma sighed contentedly, Scott knew he had to move. He stepped back and gently broke their hug. Emma gazed up at him and for a moment their eyes locked. Suddenly and before Scott could react, Emma kissed him. Scott found himself kissing her back and in that moment he was gone. All other thoughts had disappeared.

The couple were so caught up that neither had realized they were not alone or that the person was armed with a camera. Two flashes of the camera and the person was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Decisions**

_**Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Massive thanks to my amazing beta for helping me with this chapter. You're a total star. I'm dedicating this chapter to Florianderl for harassing me about posting. **_

_**Chapter 12: Kodak Moments**_

All was quiet on Tracy Island. There had been no rescues for the last couple of days so everyone was enjoying the peace and quiet. Scott was back from New York now and all the upgrades to Thunderbird Two were done as well so they could all relax. Tintin suddenly gasped, drawing everyone's attention.

"What's the matter?" asked Scott, speaking before anyone else could.

"Uh, you might want to see this," she replied, gesturing at the computer screen before her.

Scott moved to stand beside her and swore at what he saw. Virgil and John were instantly beside him with Gordon barely a second later. In front of them on the computer screen was an image of a couple kissing.

"Is that you?" questioned Gordon.

"Yep," replied Scott, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

The young woman in the picture had bleached blonde hair and they all knew Kate had dark hair leading Gordon to one conclusion. "That's not Kate, is it?"

"Nope," replied Scott.

"Oh, are you in trouble," replied Gordon with a grin.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Virgil, looking at Scott.

"Yes, it is," replied Scott, his eyes finally leaving the screen.

"Who is it?" asked Gordon.

Scott sighed knowing there was no point in lying to his younger brother. "She's my ex-girlfriend. I ran into her outside the office and she wanted to talk. We went for dinner and then I walked her to her car and well, you can see the rest," he said, gesturing back to the screen.

"Oh, is Kate gonna kill you. I so wish I could be there to see that," replied Gordon, with a grin. John smacked him on the back of the head. Gordon just laughed.

"Speaking of Kate, isn't it about time you spoke to her? Maybe you can reach her before this does," said Virgil. Scott just nodded and slowly made his way to the door.

"Uh, I think this might be another in-person conversation, bro," called John.

"Yeah, guess I better go find Dad then," he said and jogged out of the room.

"Think she will forgive him?" asked John, turning back to Virgil and Tintin.

"He's going to need to do some major grovelling," replied Tintin.

"He sure is, as well as figure out what Emma actually means to him," added Virgil.

* * *

><p>Scott pulled his car up outside Kate's house and got out. Thankfully, his father had allowed him to come out here with virtually no notice. It didn't take much to see his dad was not happy about what had happened. Taking a deep breath, Scott knocked on the door. There was a loud bark and then the door swung open. Scott could see shock and anger in Kate's emerald eyes, telling him she had seen the photo.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her voice filled with anger. A low menacing growl came from behind her and Scott soon spotted the approaching form of her dog. "Tyson, sit!" she called before the dog could reach Scott.

"I wanted to apologise to you and try and explain," he began.

"You really think you can?" she asked in disbelief.

"I want to try. Could I come in, please? We probably shouldn't do this out here," he replied but made no attempt to move, knowing the dog would go for him if he tried.

"Fine, you've got five minutes and then I set Tyson on you," she said, stepping back. Her hand rested on the head of the dog, stopping it from attacking him as he walked past.

Scott stepped in and she pointed him ahead to a room. He walked in to find himself in a large kitchen. Kate followed him in and stood by the sink as far away from him as she could possibly get. Tyson sat on the floor close to Scott, the dog's eyes never leaving him.

"Do you have any idea how it felt to be standing in the queue at Morrisons only to be confronted with that image, plastered all over the papers?"

Scott shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry you found out that way. I only found out myself this morning and came straight here."

"So basically, if that photographer hadn't caught you then you would never have told me," she stated.

"No, of course not, I would have told you," he began but she interrupted him.

"What on our wedding night?" she asked sarcastically. "You know what really gets me? It's not that you kissed her, it's that you didn't even have the decency to call me and admit to it. I had to find it out from a newspaper," she added and then sunk down onto a chair.

"Kate, I really am sorry," he said, moving to sit at the table opposite her. Tyson watched him but made no movement.

"Uh huh, well, go on then and explain to me how this happened. Let me tell you this though if you try and say anything about it being an accident or her falling into you, lips meeting, then I will throw the heaviest thing I can find at you."

Scott could see she meant every word of that and knew he probably deserved it too but he wasn't going to use a lame excuse like that. That was more Gordon's style than his. "No, of course not, I'm going to tell you the truth. She's my ex-girlfriend," he began but was interrupted once more.

"Oh, that makes it better then," retorted Kate, her green eyes flaring with anger again.

"She and I were together when I was in the Air Force before Dad created International Rescue. When he did, he told us it was a secret and only we could know. I ended things with Emma and I admit I could have done it better," he paused.

"That doesn't surprise me," muttered Kate, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, after that there was nothing until a letter came from her sister, saying Emma still loved me. She told me she was getting married but if I still loved her then to come and stop her making a huge mistake."

"Did you?" asked Kate, finally looking interested in what he had to say.

"Nope, she was already married by the time I got the letter."

"So, I'm a rebound then. Thanks a lot, Scott."

"No, that's not what I meant," he began as she stood up.

"Get out now! I don't want to hear anymore," she said, pointing to the door. The anger and betrayal she felt clearly showed on her face.

"Kate, please," he begged, not wanting to end it with her so mad at him.

"Leave now," she said and Tyson stood up.

Scott could see he was not going to get anywhere with Kate right now and made for the door. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He walked out of the door and straight down to his car. He was so distracted by what had happened that he missed the person hiding in the bushes, watching his every move.

As Scott's car drove off, the man came out. "Well, that should earn me some cash from the American papers, thank you, Scott Tracy," he said and made his way to his own car.

* * *

><p>Exhausted from the long flight and the repetitive thoughts of Kate and how badly he had screwed up, Scott arrived back on the Island just before midnight and wandered into the lounge. It wasn't until his father cleared his throat that he noticed that Jeff was still up. His father stood by his desk, two glasses in his hands. As Scott drew nearer, he realized they were Scotch and his Dad had clearly waited up for him.<p>

"Thought you might need this," he said, holding one out.

Scott didn't particularly like Scotch, but right now he didn't care and took the glass. Sitting down on the coach, he took a deep sip and sighed as it warmed his throat.

"That bad, eh?" questioned Jeff as he sat down beside his son. "If you're anything like me, you've been thinking about what you've messed up and if you can make it right. Am I correct?"

"She hates me and who can blame her. Even when I tried to explain to her what happened, I messed that up too," he said, taking another sip of the amber liquid. "I couldn't stop thinking about her and even through her anger, I could see how hurt she was..." He took another sip of his drink as if to fortify himself, his voice soft as he continued, "I could see how much I hurt her."

"That doesn't surprise me. She has every right to be angry but I have doubts that she hates you."

Scott looked over at his father in surprise, "What?"

"Scott, how do you expect to explain to Kate what happened? You don't even know the answer yourself or more to the point, you've not admitted it yet. When you do, you'll be able to explain it properly to Kate and in a way that won't make her angrier," Jeff paused for a moment and took a sip of his drink. "Maybe what happened with Emma was just a moment and you were caught in memories of past times or maybe you still have feelings. Only you can figure that out, Scott. Until you do, you need to leave Kate alone."

"That's not going to be hard, she'll never speak to me again," he muttered, a tinge of sadness filled his voice.

Jeff wrapped his arm around his oldest son fully expecting Scott to shrug him off but for once he didn't. Jeff had a feeling that his son already knew how he felt but perhaps didn't quite realize it. "You are definitely my son." Chuckling, he felt Scott tense a bit. "I said the same thing about your mom after I made her angry once. I spent a whole week thinking that I'd lost the only woman I would ever love."

"But you didn't lose her, Dad."

"No, I didn't but then I had a very wise man sit down and talk to me." Hugging his son close, he took delight in knowing he had a close bond with each of his sons. "I can only hope that I'm passing to you the wisdom and advice that he shared with me. You're tired now, Scotty, but I assure you that once you get some sleep and a bit more perspective, you'll find that things aren't quite as bad as you think. You just need to figure out what it is you really want and how badly you are willing to fight for her."

His father was right, he needed to figure out how he felt which would take some thinking but just for a minute he wanted to feel his father's strength beside him. His dad had known Lucy was the one almost from the minute they met but she had also been the only girl in his life. If only Scott's life was that simple. Was it possible just to meet someone and know they were the one you wanted to be with? Maybe his dad would know. "Hey, uh, how did you know you loved Mom," he asked.

Jeff looked surprised at the question but it quickly became a fond smile as he remembered his beautiful wife. "Because she was the most loving and kind person I had met and yet she could also be stubborn and argumentative. She kept me on my toes and wasn't afraid to stand up for what she wanted. She saw beyond the flight suit to the real me."

Scott smiled at his father's words. It wasn't often that Jeff spoke so openly about her. It made him wonder if Emma had seen beyond the money to the real him. Kate hadn't known he was rich for a while so she hadn't let that impress her but had she seen beyond the Thunderbird uniform? Scott sighed again and knew this wasn't going to be resolved tonight.

"You will figure it out, Son," said Jeff, squeezing his shoulder for a moment and then standing up. "Time for bed though as this quiet isn't going to last too much longer."

Scott just nodded and stood up. He then turned to his father, "Night, Dad, and thanks."

Jeff smiled, "Goodnight, Son." He watched as the young pilot wandered out of the room and then his eyes gazed down at a photo of Lucy on his desk. "Oh Luce, I wish you were here. You would have told him just what he needed."

* * *

><p>Scott paused in the entrance to the lounge, listening to his younger brother playing the piano. There was something calming about the way his brother played and right now he wanted that calmness to wash over him.<p>

"Scott, if you want to listen just come in. You don't have to loiter in the hallway," said Virgil, his eyes still trained on the music before him.

Scott grinned and walked into the room. He should have known Virgil would sense him there. It seemed that no matter how involved in the music Virgil was, he would always sense someone come into the room.

"You dumped Emma yet?" asked Virgil as he finished his piece of music.

Scott stared blankly at Virgil. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Scott. You know Kate is way better. When she was here the other day you wouldn't have even remembered Emma's name."

Getting no reply from his brother he continued, "Damn it, Scott, you never really liked Emma. You got caught up in the physical side of being with her. Just like all the other men she screwed around with to get money." Glaring angrily at his oldest brother, he continued, "You're so afraid of possibly losing the woman you really love like Dad did that you're screwing up what would make you happy and whole."

Scott just stared at his brother not knowing what to say to that. Could his brother be right? Could he really be doing his best...or worst to ruin what would make him happy, a chance to have his own family? His own children to raise. Hell, he'd had lots of practice with helping to raise his brothers. What would it be like to have a son following him around and a wife to love more than anything? Was this the perspective that his dad had been talking about?

Smirking, Virgil watched his brother's eyes and knew he'd finally gotten through to him. "You know I'm right, Scott. With Kate you can have it all. She knows our secret, everyone in our family likes her and she knows the real you, not the one you present to the rest of the world. She has seen you at your absolute lowest which is something that very few people have ever seen."

His eyes wide, he glanced at his younger brother. "Virge, I have to find her. I love her and have since...Since she told me off that first time."

Virgil grinned knowingly. He had known from the minute Kate arrived on the Island that Scott had fallen for her. He just wished his brother hadn't been so damn stubborn and scared to see that for himself. It was going to be a battle for him to convince Kate to trust him but given that she clearly felt something for Scott too, then his brother might just have a chance. "Go call her then."

Scott nodded and made to leave the room just as his father entered. He was on his cell phone but gestured at Scott to stay.

"Of course, Mr. Hannant, my son will be with you first thing tomorrow to sort out all of those queries," he said to the caller

Scott froze, recognising the name. Mr. Hannant was the head of a company making advances in technology that could vastly improve rescue services the world over. This subject was of course close to the family's heart so Scott had arranged a merger with them. Clearly the business man had some concerns but Scott would happily meet with him again because the man had some really clever ideas and it was worth the extra time.

Jeff had ended the call now and turned to Scott. "Mr. Hannant just needs clarification on a few points," explained Jeff.

Scott nodded, "I'll be ready in ten, Dad. Did you look over his proposals?"

"Yes, I did and you're right, this is well worth losing you for another couple of days," replied Jeff, proud that his son had handled this so well and was willing to see it through to the end.

Scott grinned and headed to the door. He knew Virgil was itching to say something to him but the seasoned pilot kept going, not wanting to hear any mention of Emma's name. As his luck would have it, avoiding any thought of Emma just wasn't going to happen.

"Scott, I think you should look at this," Tintin said, carrying a laptop.

"Let me guess, I'm in the tabloids again with a rehashed story compliments of an ex, right?" he asked. "I've got something more important to do right now than worry about that."

"No, Scott, you really need to look at thi—" Her sentenced was cut off by the sudden shrill ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?" Wincing at the piercing voice that even Tintin could hear, he held the phone from his ear.

"_Who the hell is that, Scott? You're with me and I will not tolerate you going to some loser's home again."_

"Who that is doesn't concern you. I'm not with you nor do I want to be. I don't love you, if I ever did, Emma." The only response he had was the dial tone. "How did she know I'd been at Kate's home?"

Tintin tapped his arm, "If you have the time, I can show you the answer to your question."

"Oh damn, they found her."

"I'd say that they did and that's how Ms. Peroxide found out." Tintin clearly didn't care for Emma any more than the rest of the Tracy family.

"Maybe she'll understand now that it's definitely over." He gave her a quick hug and hurried up to pack some clothes. "See ya, Tintin."

* * *

><p>"<em>We'll be at Plaza. I plan to have us leaving at 6 o'clock for dinner. Don't be late." <em>Tapping her long nails on the table, a not-so-pleasant smile slid into place. "Scott, you should have known that I wasn't going to let you go again quite that easily."

* * *

><p>"Lindsey, is my car and driver downstairs yet?" Scott asked from his desk at Tracy Enterprises' main office. He had been in meetings all day with Mr. Hannant now and was hoping that one more day would have everything organized.<p>

"He just got here. Security has made sure that the way is clear for you to go right to the car."

Scott quickly placed the documents he still needed to go over in his briefcase. "Would you be so kind as to let them know that I'm on my way down now?" His final words were said as he walked past her desk. "Have a good night, Lindsey." His mind was already focused on his plans for the evening. _"Shower, comfortable clothes, and dinner at that little hole-in-the-wall restaurant I always go to when I'm here."_ Grinning to himself, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at his mental dialogue. He was able to relax in the comfort of the company limo and leave the driving to someone else. He certainly didn't enjoy the frustrations that came with driving in such a populous city.

The drive from the office to the Plaza seemed to go by fairly quickly. "Sir, we're here."

As soon as his door was open, Scott was sliding out of the car and hurrying into the hotel lobby. "Thanks, Andrew, and I'll see you tomorrow morning." With a quick wave he was safely ensconced within his family's favorite hotel whilst in New York City. Just as he had mentally planned, he quickly showered and changed into jeans and t-shirt. "Now it's time to get some good food."

His hand had just touched the doorknob when a sudden knock sounded from the other side. Startled, he glanced into the peephole and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me?" He opened the door and glared at his unexpected and most unwelcomed visitor. "What do you want, Emma?"

"Hello to you, too, Scott," she purred. "I thought we could have dinner."

"Did you now?" he asked, quietly. "Planning on more photo ops? You know how much I enjoy having my face plastered all over the tabloids with bullshit stories." He firmly led her out of his suite and made sure the door locked behind them. "I'm going out for dinner but I most certainly will not be dining with you."

"I'm sorry about that, Scott. How was I to know that you were being followed?" She hurriedly followed him, slipping through the elevator doors before they could shut her out.

"Emma, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you. Whatever we had is not what I want. I don't want you in my life."

She sneered at him, her true self coming through. "I don't really care if you're in the mood to deal with me, Scott. I will not be discarded so you can chase after some lower class loser. We were so good together before you up and left me. You owe me, Scott Tracy."

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open and just as easily the ugly sneer on Emma's face morphed into a gracious smile. Scott stared at her and what Virgil had told him suddenly clicked. "I owe you nothing." Walking away, he shook his head, "I only owe Kate as she's the only one I want. She's ten times the woman you wish you were. " Flashing lights suddenly blinded him as he stepped out on the sidewalk. Emma was right behind him, demanding he admit that he loved her. "Have a good life and leave me the hell alone." His long stride soon took him away from her much to his relief. He missed the look of stunned disbelief that quickly turned to utter embarrassment on Emma's face as she quickly dashed away.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled. "Kate, this is Scott. I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but I wanted to tell you that," he paused taking a deep breath, "I love you, Kate. Please call me. Please." He knew the future he wanted and he was going to do his damnedest to make it happen

* * *

><p>Virgil picked up the paper and grinned. There in the headlines of a tabloid, "Scott Tracy breaks yet another heart". Virgil's grin widened as he read through the article. "Nobody tries to corner a Tracy where he doesn't want to be."<p>

He failed to notice his next youngest brother until a hand came down on his shoulder. "Who is trying to corner who?"

A less than masculine cry of surprise escaped his mouth much to the amusement of the prankster. "Damn it, Gordon, why aren't you wearing the bell we gave you for your birthday?"

"What and ruin the chance to hear you squeal like a little girl," replied Gordon, grinning at his older brother whilst cleverly moving out of arm's reach.

Virgil glared at Gordon and then lobbed the paper he had been reading at him. Just as Gordon caught the paper, the klaxon sounded and he was forced to put the paper down.

Virgil stood up and made his way to the door. Distracted by thoughts of the coming rescue, Virgil was able to smack Gordon upside the head as he ran past.

"Revenge will be mine, big brother," Gordon called as he raced after him.


	13. Chapter 13: Forgiveness?

_**Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer: please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Big thanks to my beta once again. Sam you're the best. **_

_**Chapter 13: Forgiveness?**_

"_Hi, this is Kate Langdon, sorry I'm not here to take your call but please leave a message and I will get back to you."_ This was becoming a familiar message to Scott now. He had been trying for over two weeks to get hold of Kate but she had not returned any of his calls. Her landline had been disconnected for most of that time but he assumed that was down to the reporters who had been harassing her, wanting stories about him. He sighed but didn't leave a message. Standing up, he made his way back to the villa.

Virgil, who had been painting nearby, watched his brother walk past. He could see that Kate's avoidance of him was really starting to get to Scott. He could understand her reasons though as his brother had in effect cheated on her but a part of him still hoped they would work things out. Looking at the canvas before him, he realized he had painted Scott into it. He thought about covering over him, knowing Scott wouldn't want to be reminded of this but found he was unwilling to do so. The saddened image of his brother sat on the sand just fit with the melancholy picture he'd created. He toyed with the idea of sending it to Kate to show her how much Scott was suffering. It was the brief vision of her destroying it that made him realize maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He wasn't sure what he would do with it but knew he wouldn't be getting rid of it.

His watch bleeped and he grinned as the image of his other older brother appeared, "Hey, John, everything okay up there?"

"Yep, how is it down there?"

"Quiet at the moment," replied Virgil. The last few days had been full of rescues so they were all tired and relieved of the break.

John nodded, "How's Scott?"

Virgil sighed, "Pretending that it doesn't matter she won't call him back."

"Still nothing then?" questioned the astronaut. He knew his brother had called Kate more than once, desperate to show the young woman he truly cared.

"Nope, I'm not so sure she's going to forgive him for this," admitted Virgil, shaking his head.

"If you were in her place, would you?" questioned John. He wasn't sure if he could forgive someone that did that to him.

"I did," he muttered, staring out across the island.

John couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice as he replied, "Really?"

Virgil nodded, "Do you remember Lexie?"

John nodded. Virgil had met Lexie when he was at Denver. The two had dated for a long time and John had expected them to end up married. Then Lexie was offered her dream job in Europe. John knew they had tried to make a long distance relationship work but in the end it was too hard.

"She and I had a massive row one night over something so stupid, I don't even remember. She stormed out and after getting drunk ended up kissing someone else," he explained.

"And you forgave her?" questioned John. He hadn't known about this. He had always thought Virgil and Lexie were so right for each other. In fact, he had always been a bit jealous of the relationship they shared.

"Yes, because I loved her and I was an utter jerk to her that night. I couldn't really blame her for it," he replied, sighing as he remembered how close they had become after that. He had honestly thought she was the one but he couldn't stand in the way of her fulfilling her life-long ambition.

"I'm sorry it never worked out, bro. Maybe Kate will forgive Scott like you did Lex," said John.

"Maybe but there's one big difference, I loved Lexie."

John nodded slightly, "Scott loves her though doesn't he?" Virgil nodded his head. "I think he may still win her back yet. After all that big brother of ours doesn't give up easy and she might not love him yet but she does care. I wouldn't write her off just yet."

"You could be right there. After all not many can resist Scott's charm," replied Virgil, remembering how easily Scott had gotten girls when they were younger.

"Nope, they can't and he has the personality to go with unlike a certain fish we both know," laughed John and Virgil couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p>Scott stood at Mobile Control watching his brothers' work. They were at an office block in the North of England that had been rocked by a large explosion earlier on. Gordon was in the Firefly putting out the fire whilst Virgil and Alan were in the building rescuing those that had been trapped. So far there was no evidence as to what caused the explosion but it didn't look like foul play.<p>

As Scott turned his attention back to the console before him, a young woman ran over.

"Please, you have to help. We have someone missing," she panted.

"Are you sure?" asked Scott, having been told earlier a head count was done and bar the three people Virgil and Alan were now rescuing everyone was accounted for.

"Yes, Lilly is nowhere to be found. She was going to the main storage shed behind the building but hasn't been seen since. She could be hurt or worse," explained the young woman.

"I will check it out, Ma'am, please don't panic," he said, reassuringly.

He then made contact with John up on Thunderbird Five. "John, we got a missing person in one of the rear buildings. I'm going to see if I can find her."

"FAB, Scott, I'll let Base know," replied John, adding, "Be careful."

"I will," replied Scott, signing off. He closed down Mobile Control locking it tight so no one could use it then made his way to the rear of the building. This part seemed to be relatively undamaged and he could make his way in with little difficulty. The storage shed was made up of three rooms and they all appeared empty but as Scott turned to leave the final room, he noticed a door to the back.

He pushed open the door to find a young woman lying on the floor. She had a filing cabinet lying over her and there was no sign of movement. Scott quickly pulled the filing cabinet up and was relieved to realize it was virtually empty so would have done minimal damage to her.

Scott knelt down to check her pulse and was relieved to feel a strong one. There was something familiar about the young woman but he didn't know what. As he brushed the jet black hair off her face to check for injury, he was confronted with a familiar face. "Kate!" he gasped. Her eyes fluttered at his shout. She looked different with the darker hair but he still knew it was her. Scott gently turned her head to face him and noticed a deep laceration to her temple. Her eyes flickered again at his touch and he hoped she was about to wake up.

"Come on, Kate, open those green eyes for me," he said as they flickered once more.

Finally, she managed to open them fully and stared at him complete shock, "Scott?"

"Yes, it's me," he replied, smiling at her, his hand still resting on her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes closing again.

"Hey, keep those eyes open. There was an explosion in the main building," explained Scott.

Kate's eyes opened again, "Is everyone okay?"

"A few serious injuries but no one died. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts so badly, I can't really see beyond that at the moment," she replied, her eyes closing again.

"Hey, you gotta keep them open for me," he said, rubbing her cheek in an effort to get her to open her eyes again. "Why don't you tell me who Lilly is?"

Kate's eyes flew open at that and she frowned slightly. "It's my middle name. When the press wouldn't leave me alone, I fled up here to some friends. I dyed and straightened my hair then using my middle name got a job here," she explained.

"I'm sorry they were able to get to you," replied Scott, guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Scott. You didn't ask them to follow you," she said and smiled at him for the first time.

"No, Emma did," muttered Scott, standing up. It was time to get them out of here.

"Nice," replied Kate but the hostility was back in her voice.

Scott tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It obviously had an automatic locking system on it. "Is there a key?" he asked, turning back to Kate.

The young woman pointed at the table near the door, "It's a card one so I'm not sure if it will still work."

Scott didn't think it would either but knew it was worth a try and as he thought it wouldn't open. "Is there a manual override for the door?"

"Yeah, in the security office in the main building," she replied, forcing her eyes to open again.

"Which is on fire. Great!" he muttered and began looking for something to break down the door. He raised his arm to call John and inform him of the situation when a loud rumbling began. Looking up, Scott knew instinctively what that noise meant and they were in big trouble.

"Scott," began Kate. The fear was evident in her green eyes and Scott could tell she had figured what the noise meant too.

As the rumbling grew louder, Scott knew there was only one thing he could do. He didn't hold out much hope that it would work but he had to try. Racing to where Kate lay, he threw himself over her, desperate to protect as much of her as he could.

* * *

><p>Virgil and Alan raced out of the building just as the left side of it collapsed to the ground. The right side was still standing but it was evident that it would come down eventually, too.<p>

"That was close," said Alan, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Too close," muttered Virgil as Gordon came over to them.

"Was everyone clear?" he asked, noticing that his younger brother looked rather pale.

"No," replied Gordon, his eyes drifting to the rubble. He then turned back to his brothers. "Scott had gone into the buildings at the back to rescue someone who was trapped and he never came out," he explained.

Virgil and Alan both stared at the rubble before them in shock. "Where exactly was he?" asked Virgil. If Scott had been to the right side of the building they may still be alive.

"I don't know," replied Gordon. "I've tried contacting his watch but am getting no reply," he added, feeling more worried.

Virgil could see that in his brother's eyes and squeezed his shoulder, "It's probably just been damaged." Gordon gave a slight nod.

"I think I can help you with that," said a young woman, walking over with some blueprints in her hand. "Lilly was in the secure room at the back of the storage shed," she began and located the area on the paper.

Virgil studied the plan then the scene before him. He could roughly work out where the room would have been and could see it was now well buried under the rubble.

"There's something else I need to tell you. Lilly was probably in the safest place. That room contains all our client files and a lot of financial information. In the wrong hands that information could be worth millions so the room is more secure than it appears. The walls, ceiling and door have all been reinforced to withstand any attempt to break in, fire and explosions," she explained.

"Can it withstand a building falling on it?" questioned Gordon.

"I don't know but if there is any chance of them being alive then they're in the right place. Of course rescuing them could be difficult," she replied.

"Could we use the Mole to tunnel under?" asked Alan.

"Possibly though it will depend on the damage already done to the structure," replied Virgil, his eyes not looking up from the plans before him.

"I'll use the hand held scanner and see if I can assess the structure with it," said Gordon, needing to do something.

Virgil nodded and then folded up the plans, "Alan, you go with him. I'm going to call John and Base, let them know what's going on. Be careful, we don't know how stable the rest of the building is yet."

"FAB," they chorused and ran off.

Virgil began the walk back to Two and a job he was dreading. He prayed as he walked that his brother was still alive and that his radio silence was due to a broken watch and nothing more.

* * *

><p>As awareness returned to Scott, he cautiously opened his eyes, wondering what sight was going to greet him. He soon realized he was still in the small storage room and still alive. His eyes flew down to Kate who lay beneath him. Her eyes were closed but he could see her chest rising up so knew she was still breathing. Moving gently off her, he began to study his surroundings. Amazingly, the roof had for the most part held and they had been spared being crushed. He could see sections of it had come down narrowly missing them but the main structure was clearly more solid than it had appeared. A groan drew his attention back to Kate. "Hey there," he said as her eyes flickered open.<p>

"How in the hell are we still alive?" she asked, staring groggily around her.

"I guess your boss decided that the information in here needed some serious protection so he had it built stronger," replied Scott, moving to sit back down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, noticing some debris lying around them.

"Something caught me on the back of the head but nothing major. What about you?"

"My chest is hurting and my head is pounding. I think I might have cracked a couple of ribs. I did it before and the pain is the same," she replied.

"Is it making it hard to breathe?" he asked, concerned he had injured her.

Kate shook her head gently, "Nope and it wasn't your fault either. Had the pain earlier but the headache was masking most of it," she replied, trying to sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting up, this floor is not comfortable," she replied and Scott couldn't help but grin at her. He then helped her to sit up but made sure she could rest against the wall. "Thank you," she said, giving him a weak smile.

Scott then turned his attention to his watch. He wanted to see if he could contact John and let them know he was okay. He swore as he saw the sight of his watch. It appeared badly damaged and pressing the buttons he could tell it was no longer working.

"Are we going to die here?" asked Kate, her voice soft but full of fear.

"No, we're not. My brothers will find us."

"Are you sure? Do they even know where we are? How strong is that roof? Can it really take the weight sitting on it?" Each question tumbled so quickly out of her mouth that Scott could only just keep up.

"Yes, I'm sure and yes, they know where we are. My brothers will find us," he said, the determination clear in his voice.

"You have so much faith in them, don't you?"

Scott nodded, "Yes, and you need to have faith in them, too. I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me but you need to trust them. They will save us."

Taking a deep breath, Kate looked up into his eyes, "Okay." It was then she noticed just how pale Scott was looking. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look it."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. He didn't want to admit to her that in actuality he felt really lightheaded and had a feeling he was more seriously injured than he thought.

Kate studied Scott closely, looking for any sign he might be injured. As her eyes moved down his body, they stopped just above his hip at a dark red stain forming on his uniform. Moving closer, she could see it had been torn and there was a deep wound below it. "You're hurt," she said, her eyes coming back up to his face.

Scott looked down and now understood why he felt so lightheaded, he was losing blood. "It's nothing a few stitches won't fix."

Kate rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, come on, Scott. We both know that's not true. You could bleed to death long before your brothers find us." She looked around for something to stem the bleeding but knew there was no first aid kit in here. Her eyes once more landed on Scott and the sash around him.

Realizing what she was looking at, he removed his sash and handed it to her, "I'll be fine, Kate," he said, trying to reassure her.

Kate just glared at him as she tied the sash tightly over the deep wound. Hopefully it would stem the bleeding enough for his brothers to find them but judging by how pale Scott looked Kate wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Gordon and Alan slowly made their way back through the rubble. The storage building was still standing but it was weakening under the weight of the larger building. If the rest of the main block came down, it would probably collapse under the extra weight.<p>

"Do you think Scott is still alive?" asked Alan. They had tried to search for life signs but were unable to find any.

"Yes, I do. We just couldn't pick up any trace of them because of all the reinforcement on that building. Whoever made it did a good job," replied Gordon.

"I hope you're right," muttered Alan.

"Hey, it would take more than a fallen down building to get our big brother. We know it's still standing and has suffered little structural damage. I'm not saying he won't be injured but I believe he is still alive," said Gordon. He didn't really know how or why but he did.

Alan nodded and gave a faint smile, "Time to find Virgil and see what he has come up with."

Gordon nodded and guessed that by now Virgil would have a plan to rescue them. He really admired how easily Virgil took control of the situation. He had done the same when Scott was abducted.

* * *

><p>Scott could tell that he was losing the battle with consciousness and something told him the battle with his life, too, but there was something he needed to say first though. He leant back against the wall behind him, "Kate, I have to tell you something," he said, softly.<p>

"It's okay, Scott. You have plenty of time to tell me," she said, seeing that his sash was now saturated with blood and he was getting worse by the second.

"I'm not so sure," he replied, his eyes closing.

"Hey, open those eyes for me. You wouldn't let me do it and I'm not gonna let you," she said, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

Scott forced his eyes open and she smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Kate," he said, trying once again to tell her how he felt.

"You don't need to say any of that, when we get out of here we can talk properly."

Scott's eyes suddenly met hers, "Do you mean that?" he asked wondering if she was just saying that because he was dying.

"Yes, I do. I care about you, Scott, I always have. I tried to forget you and ignore every call but you were still there in my mind. I couldn't let you go, even moving across the country didn't help," she replied, bringing her other hand up to the other side of his face.

Scott's eyes locked with hers for a moment and then they closed again. He fought them back open but it took him longer this time. Kate could see his breathing was slowing.

"I forgive you, Scott," she said and smiled at him.

Scott tried desperately to reply but found he couldn't. His eyes were shutting and he couldn't stop it. There was a blackness flooding his head and he was no longer able to hold it back. His eyes closed and his head tipped to the side.

"Scott!" called Kate, gently pulling his head up right but there was no reaction. She gently moved him so that he was lying on the ground and then realized his chest was no longer moving.

"Oh, you can't do this to me!" she cried, checking his pulse and not feeling one. "Come on Scott, you can't die on me," she begged as she began pumping on his chest. Her broken ribs began to protest to the violent action and she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up for. Caught up in trying to save Scott, Kate didn't hear the ominous rumbling or the large crack above her widening.


	14. Chapter 14: Misunderstanding

**Decisions.**

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Up to 100 now yay. Thank you so much for all the support. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Love ya. **_

_**Chapter 14: Misunderstanding.**_

Virgil cut the engines on the Mole and climbed out. He hadn't wanted to use it for fear of bringing down the building but there was no other way in. Using his scanners, he was relieved to see that the Mole's entry had done little damage to the building's structure.

"Which door is it?" asked Gordon, appearing behind him.

"That one but we need to be quick, the main building isn't going to stand much longer," he replied, reaching back in to grab the cutting equipment they would need.

They quickly set up near the door and began the difficult task of getting through the strengthened door. Thankfully, they had just the equipment to get through the door due to Brains. His oxyhydnite could go through just about every material known to man and it quickly went through the heavy metal door.

"Hurry up, Virge, the roof is getting weaker. The scanner's picking up massive fractures running across it now," said Gordon.

"Almost there," said Virgil as he began working his way back across the bottom to where he began.

The second he reached it, the door fell into the room and Virgil knew he would never get the image that greeted him out of his head. A large section of the ceiling had already come down and buried beneath the large sections of plasterboard was his brother. The roof was still holding so it was only the boards of the ceiling but Virgil was aware that could still cause massive internal damage.

The two brothers raced over and began to clear the debris. As they moved the biggest piece, they realized there was someone else with Scott. It was a young woman and she was lying unconscious across their brother. From the position of her hands on his chest, Virgil guessed she had been performing CPR. He quickly checked for his brother's pulse and was relived to feel a weak one. Clearly, she had managed to get his heart started again before the ceiling came down on them.

Virgil began checking his brother over for injuries and his attention quickly landed on the blood soaked sash tied around his waist. Moving it slightly, Virgil was able to see the deep wound hiding beneath it. Realizing the seriousness of the injury, the young medic knew he had to act fast.

"We need to get out of here now," he said, standing up

Gordon just nodded and pulled the young woman up into his arms. "Can you manage?" he asked, turning back to Virgil who had pulled Scott up.

"Yes," grunted Virgil as he shifted Scott into a better position.

The two moved quickly and were soon back aboard the Mole. Gordon headed straight for the controls and soon had the digging machine reversing out of the building.

Virgil did all he could for Scott with the limited medical supplies they had on board then turned to the young woman. Thankfully, she appeared to have no life threatening injuries. As he checked out the most serious injury, a deep abrasion to her head, he couldn't help but feel like he knew her. "She looks a lot like Kate," he said, more to himself then Gordon as he wasn't sure his younger brother could hear him.

"That's cos I am," said a voice and he looked down into familiar green eyes.

"Kate!" exclaimed Gordon, swinging round to look at her.

"Hey," she said, smiling slightly at him then her eyes drifted to Scott, "Is he okay?"

Virgil smiled reassuringly at her, "He will be thanks to you."

Kate just gave him a weak smile, her eyes never leaving Scott's still form. Virgil could see that the young woman clearly did still care for his brother.

A bleep from the console in front of them alerted them that John was making contact. "Go ahead, Five," said Gordon as his brother's face appeared on the screen before him.

"Did you manage to find Scott, is he okay?" asked John, his face calm but his eyes betrayed the worry that the star gazer was feeling.

"He's hurt bad but will be okay," said Virgil, coming up behind his younger brother. "Can you call Base and let Dad know. I'm going with Scott. Gord can you and Al fly the 'birds home?" he asked, looking down at Gordon.

"Yep," replied Gordon, hoping that Alan would agree to this plan and not argue about wanting to stay with Scott. As much as Gordon wanted to be with his oldest brother, he knew they had to get the crafts back to Base where they would be safe.

Gordon brought the Mole to a stop and turned off the engines. Virgil quickly opened the door and was relieved to see the paramedics waiting for them. They soon had Scott loaded into one ambulance and Kate into another. Virgil gave a quick wave to his two younger brothers as the doors closed and they were gone.

"We flying these back to the Island?" asked Alan, his voice quiet.

Gordon nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Alan gave him a half-hearted one in return and made his way to Thunderbird One. As much as he enjoyed the opportunity to fly Scott's baby home, this was one time he sincerely wished he didn't have to. Sighing, he collected up the last parts of their equipment and climbed aboard One.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat beside his son's bed watching as his chest rose up and down with each breath. Conversations happened all around him but his eyes never wavered from his son's still form. It was unnerving to see his eldest son still and pale. Scott had been incredibly lucky under the circumstances. The only serious injury was the deep wound to his side and although it had caused massive blood loss, it hadn't actually done any major damage. The rest of his injuries were minor bruises and scrapes from the falling debris. Jeff couldn't help but feel that Lucy was there somewhere protecting her boys from danger.<p>

"Uh, Dad," said a voice as a hand touched his shoulder.

Jeff turned to see Virgil beside him, "Yes, Son?"

"The person Scott was trapped with was someone we know," said Virgil, fidgeting nervously.

"Yes, it was, Kate. I'm already aware of that," he replied, smiling slightly at the stunned look on his face.

"How?" questioned Gordon.

"Penny called me and told me," replied Jeff as his other sons approached the bed.

"How did Penny know?" asked Alan.

"Probably because of the men she has watching Kate, you dunce," replied Virgil.

Jeff ignored the glare Alan sent Virgil. "Yes, they called Penny and informed her of the situation who in turn called me."

"How come we didn't see them or they didn't tell us she was trapped. We nearly didn't find her," questioned Gordon.

"They did tell you. They alerted someone there that Kate was missing. They couldn't get too close in case someone got suspicious," explained Jeff.

Gordon nodded, realizing that made sense. "Do we know how she is yet?" he asked.

"Nope, they wouldn't tell me earlier," replied Virgil. He couldn't deny he was a little worried about the young woman. Although, she had been conscious when they arrived at the hospital, she hadn't looked good.

"I'll find out," said Gordon, walking to the door.

"What makes you think they will tell you?" questioned Virgil.

Gordon grinned, "Cos, no girl can say no to me." Virgil just rolled his eyes at his younger brother's disappearing form.

A groan then drew everyone's attention back to their loved one in the bed. Scott had finally opened his eyes and they soon landed on his dad.

"Hey," said Jeff, smiling down at his first born.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Scott, glancing groggily around the room. His eyes landed on Alan and Virgil on the other side of the bed. "Rescue?"

"Yep, an explosion in an office block," replied Virgil, relieved to see his brother was awake.

"Where's Gordon?" asked Scott, realizing he was missing a brother. He had already guessed that John would still be on Five.

"He's just checking on something," replied Virgil, not wanting to worry his brother. Scott clearly didn't remember what had happened yet.

"How do you feel, Son?" asked Jeff, drawing his son's attention back to him.

"Like Thunderbird Two landed on me," he replied and gave a faint smile as his baby brother snickered.

"I'm not surprised. You're lucky to be alive. If whatever hit you in the side had gone about an inch deeper," Virgil paused unable to finish that sentence.

A silence fell amongst the group which was broken by the door opening and Gordon coming back in. "I see Sleeping Beauty has resurfaced," he said, grinning at his older brother.

"Sleeping beauty? Are we looking at the same person?" questioned Alan with a grin.

"Still better looking than you, Sprout," replied Scott.

As the playful banter continued between the oldest and youngest, Virgil pulled Gordon aside. "How is she?" he whispered.

"How is who?" asked Scott. He had noticed Virgil move over to Gordon and knew something was going on.

Virgil looked over to his Dad and Jeff nodded his head slightly, "Scott, you weren't alone when you were injured.

At his brother's words memories came flooding back to Scott. He remembered the building, a young woman trapped, the building coming down and then it all went blank. Suddenly the young woman's face came into focus and he gasped, "Kate! Is she okay?"

Gordon moved forward, knowing he was the only one that could answer that question. "She will be fine. Now, I'm not medically obsessed like Virgil so gonna do this in normal speak. She broke some ribs, cracked something in her ankle, and has concussion from one hell of a bang to the head but will be fine in a few days.

"Good," replied Scott, sighing in relief.

"Cracked something in her ankle?" questioned Virgil with a grin.

"Hey, I don't know all the bones. I'm not weird like you," Gordon replied and swiftly side stepped the arm heading towards him only to have another from the opposite side smack him upside his head. Gordon whirled to face his only younger brother.

Alan just grinned and pointed down at Scott. "His idea not mine."

* * *

><p>Virgil sat watching his older brother closely. Scott had been staring out of the window for the last hour and his expression had gotten darker with each passing minute. It was clear something was bothering him and Virgil decided to try to find out what. "You might be a hero, Scott, but you haven't got super powers."<p>

Scott looked over at Virgil, "What?"

"You're staring at that glass like you can make it disappear," replied Virgil and couldn't help but grin as Scott rolled his eyes. "You okay?" he asked, moving to sit on a chair beside the bed.

"I have to let her go, Virge," he said with a sigh.

"Huh?" questioned the young artist.

"Kate, I have to leave her alone to live her life. She's never gonna forgive me for what I did," he explained.

"Did she say that?" questioned Virgil.

"Not in those words," muttered Scott but he knew she meant it.

Virgil sighed, "Then how do you know she won't forgive you?"

Scott's mind wandered back to when they were trapped. His memory was a bit hazy but he could remember her being angry at him.

"_Oh, come on, Scott. We both know that's not true." Her voice echoed in his head._

He could remember the glare that followed, too. They were not the actions of someone who could still care about him. He had to let her go. "I just know, Virge."

"Are you sure you can just let her go?" questioned the artist. His own mind wandered back to Lexie and how hard it had been for him to let her go.

Scott sighed, "I don't have a choice."

"Are you really sure this is the right decision? She seemed pretty concerned about you when she came round in the Mole," replied Virgil, remembering the worried look that had crossed her face.

"I am, bro."

"Okay, but at least say thanks to her. She did just save your life again," replied Virgil standing up. He couldn't believe Scott was ready to give up so soon and wondered if his brother actually remembered everything that had happened down there.

Suddenly, there was a knock and the young woman in question came into the room, balancing on crutches. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, shyly.

"Nope, come on in," said Virgil, smiling warmly at her. Maybe this would convince Scott that she cared, after all, why visit him if she hated him that much?

Kate smiled at him and moved slowly over to the bed, "How are you feeling, Scott?" she asked.

"I'll survive. What about you?" he asked, seeing the thick white bandage taped to her head.

"About the same," she replied with a slight smile.

Virgil grinned, _"Yep, she cares. Come on, Scott, don't be an idiot." _He moved towards the door, deciding to leave them alone. "Well, I'm gonna grab a coffee, I'll see you later," he said and headed off.

"Virge, told me you saved my life again," began Scott.

"Only after you saved mine. We seem to be making a habit of this," she said, wryly

"Yeah, we do," he paused for a moment, wondering how to broach what he needed to say. "Speaking of that, we need to talk, Kate."

"Sounds ominous," she replied, looking a little worried.

"I can see now that you are not going to forgive me and I can't ever blame you for that. What I did was wrong and you didn't deserve that," he paused for a second and she quickly jumped in.

"But, Scott," she began before he stopped her.

"No, please hear me out. I have to say this."

"Have to say what? Scott, I'm confused," she stared at him in disbelief.

"Kate, I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I never meant to hurt you and I will always regret that I did. I thought maybe given time, I could show you that I'm not that guy but I can see now that's never going to happen," he paused and could see once again Kate was trying to interrupt so continued, "I promise you that when I leave this hospital you will never see me again. I won't call or email, I'll let you live your life the way you deserve to," he finished.

Kate stared at him in shock, "You're saying goodbye?" she questioned. "After everything that just happened?" she added.

Before she could say anymore, a nurse walked into the room. "Hello, Scott, just got to do some tests, won't be long," explained the nurse, approaching the bed.

"Yes, I am, Kate, I know this is what you want," he said, trying to smile at her.

"You have no idea what I want but if you want a goodbye then you got it," she said, angrily. As she reached the door, she turned back round to him, "Goodbye, Scott."

Scott watched her walk out surprised by her anger. Wasn't this what she wanted?

* * *

><p>Kate walked back along the corridor, stunned by what had just transpired. Everything she had told him whilst trapped and he just wrote it all off just like that. She shook her head angrily.<p>

"What the hell just happened? I can't believe he did that to me again. I am such an idiot for ever thinking this could work," she muttered to herself, oblivious to a pair of eyes watching her

As she walked away, a figure appeared from the shadows. An evil grin crossed his face as a new plan began to form. "Oh, Scott Tracy, you just handed her to me on a plate and she will be your downfall."


	15. Third time's the Charm

**Decisions**

**Disclaimer:** Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. well here's the next chapter sorry for the long delay but my muse kept running away. Massive thanks to Sam1 for helping me with this and reading it over as well. Dedicating this to Dark Flames Pyre for keeping on at me to update.

**Chapter 15: Third Time's the Charm**

Scott had been discharged from the hospital but was under strict instructions to rest and was, of course, grounded from duties as field commander. He was now on his way home with Virgil, who had been nominated to pick his brother up from the hospital. Truth be told, he was the only one who was willing to fly the pilot home. Scott wasn't a good passenger at the best of times but injured he was an absolute nightmare.

"You can glare at me all you want. It won't change the fact that you're not allowed to fly home," said Virgil, not looking around at his brother seated in the cabin behind him.

"It's not fair," muttered Scott.

"Well, next time, don't take a nap under a falling building."

Scott rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "Ha ha."

Virgil smirked slightly knowing his brother couldn't see it. "How did it go with Kate?" he asked.

Scott hesitated for a moment, "Not how I thought it would go," he finally admitted.

Virgil glanced around at his brother, "How did you think it would go?"

"Well, I didn't expect her to be so angry."

"What did she actually say?" asked Virgil, wondering if he was right that his brother had lost a chunk of what happened whilst they were trapped.

"Something about me not knowing what she wanted but if I wanted a goodbye then I got it," he replied, still looking confused.

Virgil shook his head. "Oh, Scott, you may be a top pilot, a brilliant field commander and probably the best big brother there is but when it comes to relationships you completely suck at it."

"Huh?" he questioned.

"She obviously forgave you for Emma and clearly still cares or else why would she care if you never wanted to see her again," explained the younger man.

"You really think so?" asked Scott, beginning to seriously regret not letting Kate get a word in.

Virgil nodded, "What else did she say?" After receiving no reply for more than a minute, he turned around to see a sheepish look on his face. "Scott?"

Scott sighed, "Nothing. I wouldn't let her."

"You really are determined to mess this up, aren't you? Why didn't you let her speak? She might have told you what actually happened when you were trapped."

"I don't know. I guess I was so sure she hated me that I didn't want to hear her say it," he admitted.

"But what if she was going to say she loved you, Scott? When Gordon and I rescued you both, she was unconscious but her first thought was you when she woke up. Plus, she came to see you in the hospital. Would she have done that if she didn't want you in her life?" questioned Virgil.

"I guess not," replied Scott and he was hit by a sense of having made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"You should have let her explain what happened. Yeah, she may have told you that she could never forgive you and that she wanted you out of her life but at least you would know. Now you're stuck with wondering what she actually said. Whether she would forgive or not and to me that's worse."

Scott just nodded and said nothing, his eyes drifting over to the window. How could he have messed this up again? He was normally so good at reading people. Had he really missed all the signs that Kate still cared? But then had he even really looked at her? He was so desperate to get his words out that he had barely even glanced at her. Hell, she was injured and he ignored that. "She so deserves more," he muttered to himself.

"What?" questioned Virgil.

"Nothing. Just wondering what to do now," he replied.

"Call and tell her you remember nothing."

"You think she'll listen?" he questioned, unsure as to whether she would or whether he even deserved her to.

Virgil turned round to face him once more, "I don't know but it's worth a shot. What have you got to lose?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Virge, can I borrow your cell?" asked Scott, walking over to the piano where his brother sat.<p>

"Sure," said Virgil, handing it over.

"Let's see if she answers yours," muttered Scott as he wandered out the door.

"Good luck," called Virgil.

Scott dialled the number and waited for the inevitable divert to voicemail but this time he got a shock when she actually answered.

"Kate, it's me Scott, please don't hang up," he said quickly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Uh, 'cause I'm an idiot," he replied, hoping a little humour might work.

"I said a good reason," she replied. "That is merely the truth."

Scott could see this was gonna be tough but at least she hadn't hung up yet. "Look, Kate, I've been a complete jerk and I don't deserve the chance to apologise but please five minutes?"

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "Five minutes and I'm watching the clock now."

Scott suddenly felt nervous, this was his one chance and he knew that if he blew it this time, he'd lose Kate forever. "Kate, the reason I said those things in the hospital was...Well, I thought it was what you wanted."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't remember what happened when we were trapped," he admitted, knowing he had to be as honest as possible.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Nope, well except you being mad at me which led me to think you still hated me."

"Okay. First off, I never hated you. I may have been pretty angry but I never hated you. Second, you based all this on one tiny memory. Third and final, I was angry because you were being so stubborn and wouldn't admit that you were hurt."

"You really never hated me? Yes, dumb I know. Virgil said that was probably all it was," he said answering all three points. He couldn't hide the hope in his voice that maybe he hadn't screwed everything up.

"No, of course not. Uh yeah, so why didn't you ask me what happened?" She had heard the hope in his voice and smiled. "If you had listened to Virgil in the first place, you wouldn't be grovelling right now. You should listen to him more often."

"Grovelling?" He thought for a moment, "Okay, I'm grovelling but I'm man enough to admit that I was an idiot. I really like you, Kate, but please don't say stuff like that around Virge, you'll give him a big head," he replied, smiling.

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is. Kate, I'm really relieved that you don't hate me. Are you willing to give this grovelling idiot another chance? I promise not to mess it up," he promised.

"You know baseball, right?

"Um, yes. Why?

"Then you know the 'three strikes and you're out", right? Strike out this time, Scott, and there is no fourth chance."

"Okay, I won't," he said and the determination was clear in his voice.

There was a noise in the background that Scott couldn't quite figure out. "That's the door so I better go. I will speak to you soon, Scott."

"Okay, You take care," he replied, grinning.

"You, too. Bye, Scott."

"Bye," he said and ended the call. Scott wandered back to the lounge and threw the phone back to its owner.

Virgil could see that his brother looked much happier now so the call must have gone well before he could ask anymore the klaxon sounded alerting them to another rescue.

* * *

><p>The next four days passed by with no word from Kate and Scott found himself beginning to wonder if she was having second thoughts. He sat in the lounge staring down at his cell, wondering whether to call her. She had said she would call him so would it seem desperate if he called her. After all it was only like four days and she did work. Nah, he would leave it. This way he wouldn't come across as harassing her.<p>

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Scott hadn't seen that Gordon had entered the room. He missed the evil grin that crossed the red head's face and hadn't even noticed him leaving. He wasn't aware of anything until something cold landed in his lap. Looking down he saw a tub of ice cream which was quickly joined by a spoon. He looked up to see Gordon moving towards the TV. Turning it on, he flicked through the channels until he found what could only be described as a chick flick and then he turned giving Scott that infamous grin of his.

Before Scott could make any reply his phone began to vibrate in his hand and he almost dropped it in surprise. After a bit of juggling and almost falling off the couch, he got control and was able to hold the phone properly.

"Oh, if only I'd had my camera for that. That was epic," laughed Gordon.

With his hands full holding the phone and trying not to drop the tub of ice cream, Scott was unable to show his younger brother what he thought. Help arrived in the form of another of his brothers. Virgil cuffed the back of Gordon's head and flipped him off. "Scott wanted me to tell you that you're number one in his books. Now get lost, Fishface."

Gordon just grinned and wandered out of the room. Scott was able to answer his call just as it was about to switch to voicemail.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me," said the voice he had been waiting to hear from.

"Was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," he replied, trying to keep himself from sounding too excited.

"As if. I've just been really busy. Umm, Scott?" she began and then hesitated.

"What is it, Kate?"

"I want to see you. We didn't really get to talk the other day and I really want to talk all this through," she paused for a second and Scott heard her take a deep breath. "I care about you but I'm scared of getting hurt again. I need to be sure."

"I can understand that but I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise. I just have to get Dad to let me leave the Island," he replied.

"You can go, Son," said a voice to his side and he turned to see his dad there.

"Hold on, Kate," he said and then moving the phone from his ear, he faced his father, "Really?"

"Yes, Scott. You have been moping about here for days now and you're still not fit for active duty for at least two more weeks so why not go and see Kate," replied Jeff, smiling at his eldest son.

"When can I go?" he asked, grinning at his father. He couldn't wait to actually see Kate again.

"How does tomorrow sound?" asked Jeff. It was good to see his oldest son look so happy. He knew Scott needed this and he was happy to help. He could see a lot of himself when he first met Lucy in Scott right now.

"Thanks, Dad," he said and then placed the phone back up to his ear. "Are you free tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes, I am but don't come to mine okay. I don't want the press finding out and then camping on my doorstep for the next few months."

"Okay. Where do you want to meet then?" he asked. He could understand her reluctance to meet at hers given what happened the last time.

"My friend has a flat about a mile from here that she never uses so she won't mind. I'll text you the address."

"Okay, great so I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will. Goodbye, Scott," she said and hung up the phone before he could reply. He was a little surprised by this but put it down to her wanting to get the address to him as soon as she could.

Barely a minute later his phone vibrated again alerting him to a text and the address he had been waiting for appeared before him.

Virgil appeared behind him and read the message over his shoulder "Is that where you're meeting her?"

"Yep, the last thing she needs is the press hounding her again," he replied, whilst mentally planning what he would need to take and arrangements to get him there.

"That is true. Well, have a great time, Bro," replied the younger brother. Although he could understand her reasoning for not wanting to meet at hers, he was surprised she hadn't suggested a more public place.

Scott just nodded and jogged off to get himself ready. He couldn't deny he was excited about the opportunity to see her again and really spend some time with her.

* * *

><p>Scott pulled his car up outside the apartment block and was surprised by how run down and empty it looked. No wonder her friend hardly spent any time there. He climbed out of the car and looked around for another car but the place was empty.<p>

"She lives nearby, dumbass, and probably walked," he said to himself as he began making his way to the door.

Though rundown the building was still locked and had a series of buttons for each apartment. He pressed the right one and waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, Scott, come on up," called Kate through the small speaker.

The door buzzed and opened so he made his way up. The inside was marginally better than the outside and Scott could see signs that clearly people did live there. The elevator was out of order so he made his way to the steps and up to the third floor. He soon arrived at number 13 and he knocked on the door.

"It's open," called Kate but her voice sounded strained and Scott suddenly felt concerned.

He opened the door and entered cautiously, "You okay?" he asked, seeing no sign of her.

He got no reply so walked further into the apartment. The place was furnished but he could see signs of dust on most of it. A noise from a room to his left drew his attention and he made his way towards it.

"Kate?" he called and again there was a noise. It sounded very much like a muffled scream and it was to be the last noise Scott heard.


	16. Insurance

_**Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again. Thanks again to my wonderful beta for helping me with the bits I was stuck on. I am dedicating this chapter to her and Loopsta for being the amazing friends that they are to me and putting up with me hee hee. Love ya.**_

_**Chapter 16: Insurance. **_

Virgil sat in the cockpit of Thunderbird Two with an uneasy feeling. He couldn't really explain what was causing it but something just didn't feel right. He kind of felt like it was linked to Scott but again he still couldn't really understand it. His eyes drifted down to his phone that he held in his hand, wondering whether to call his brother and check in.

"You know there is this awesome feature on phones nowadays..."

"Shut up, Gordon, I don't have the patience to deal with you," Virgil snapped.

Instead of getting angry, Gordon shrugged. "What's got your knickers in a twist, Virge? You normally only get like this when you're worried about one of us. And since I'm here, I know you're not worrying about me." Glancing at the phone in his brother's hand and seeing Scott's name pulled up, he sighed. "Let me guess, you've gotten a weird feeling that something is wrong with Scott? Hell, bro, just call him before you drive us all mental, okay?"

"Fine, but if he's busy then I'm blaming you for making me call him," replied Virgil

"Busy as in he's doing dishes or busy as in he's well, busy in the sense that I'm going to need eye bleach if we continue this discussion and years of therapy?"

Gordon grinned when Virgil held up his hand, "Stop...Just stop that train of thought, Gords. I really don't want to think of our brother getting busy in any sense."

Sitting down in his seat, a smug expression graced his features, "You're welcome."

It was then that Virgil realized his younger brother had seen his worry and had distracted him enough that he was able to calm down. Pressing cancel on his cell, he placed it back in his pocket and stood up. "You up for a game of pool?" Grinning evilly, Virgil pulled a bill out of his wallet. "It's been a while since you've been up to getting your ass kicked."

"That last game was not a win for you," Gordon grumbled. "Scott gave me a huge wedgie just as I had a shot lined up."

"I'd have to say, you did a great job of taking out that hideous picture Dad insisted was perfect in the games' room."

"What the hell was Dad thinking when he bought that?"

"I think Lady P gave it to him," replied Virgil with a grin.

"Nah, not enough pink in it."

The banter continued as the two men made their way out of Two and down to the games room.134

* * *

><p>Scott forced his eyes open and tried to ignore the hammering pain in his skull. He glanced around to find he was lying on the floor of a large room full of various technical devices. Even from his position on the floor, he could tell it was state-of-the-art stuff. Whoever was responsible for him being here clearly had a lot of money behind him and that was dangerous. He tried to remember what had happened and how he had ended up here but his mind kept drawing a blank. As he tried to move, he realized his hands were tied together and looking down he saw that his feet were too.<p>

"Well, look who has woken up. Welcome, Scott Tracy," said a voice from his right.

Scott turned to see a man he didn't recognise standing on a small platform, "Who are you?" he asked.

"You mean to tell me that with all the connections you have, you haven't been able to figure that out? I'm honoured," said the man. "You may call me the Hood." He bowed slightly but Scott picked up that it was more for show than sincerity.

"Well, you obviously know who I am so why don't you tell me why I am here?" he asked, having a feeling he already knew why. He was also wondering if this was the man who was responsible for his kidnapping and the incident at the hospital.

"I want your machines," he replied, simply.

Scott knew there was no point trying to deny who he was this man clearly knew exactly who he was. "What makes you think that kidnapping me will help you get you them?" he asked.

The Hood grinned and it was an evil grin causing his eyes to flash a haunting yellow for just a moment, "Because you're going to make sure of it."

"There is nothing you can say or do that would make me give you the Thunderbirds," he said defiantly. There was no way this mad man could get his hands on their ships. He could...No, he would cause worldwide devastation.

"Really?" questioned the Hood, his grin never faltering.

"You think I'm just going to hand them over to a madman so he can destroy the world with them?" he retorted, his anger beginning to flare.

"Oh, I know you will, Scott Tracy," he said and moved towards him. "I'll even make it really easy for you. All you have to do is send your brothers in their craft to the location I give you and I will let them walk away unharmed."

"No."

"No?" questioned the Hood, again his grin didn't waver. It was beginning to unnerve Scott.

"There is no way in hell, I am going to put my brothers' lives in danger or believe for a second you will let them escape."

"Yes, you will, Scott," he said as he moved over to his right and where another platform stood with a large curtain around it. "See, I'm a business man and in business when making a deal you always back yourself up with some insurance. I have insurance that will guarantee you will do exactly as I ask."

Scott looked at the man suspiciously and then eyed the curtain he now stood beside. What could he have behind there that would make him so sure Scott would send his brothers into danger?

"This is my insurance," he said and the curtain was pulled back to reveal a person lying on the floor.

It took Scott a moment to realize who it was and then the memories of how he was kidnapped suddenly came screaming back to him. "Kate!" There was no sign of any movement from the young woman and that could only mean one thing, she wasn't conscious.

"What have you done to her?" he asked, angrily, fighting against the ropes to get over to her.

"Miss Katherine is fine and just sedated at present. It's been a pleasure having a woman in our company," replied the Hood as he moved to stand beside her.

"If you've done anything to hurt her!" began Scott.

"You'll what? I don't think you're in any sort of position to be making threats like that. Now, if you quit fighting and co-operate with me, you will both get out of here alive."

"And if I don't?" he questioned.

"Then I'll break ever bone in her body. I wonder how many ribs it will take before I puncture her lungs. How many bones before one pierces a major artery or what about if start with her head? How much can a skull take before it fractures?" questioned the Hood and Scott could see that this man would actually carry out that threat without a second thought. He then bent down and picked up her hand. "Maybe I should start here," he continued and then dropped it.

"Or," he said as his eyes suddenly glowed a vivid yellow as they focused on Kate. Her body arched upwards, her eyes flew open, and she screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" yelled Scott. "I'll do what you want. Just leave her the hell alone."

The man's eyes reverted back to their normal shade and Kate's body sank down to the ground, her eyes closing once more. "I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

><p>Jeff had just sat down at his desk when Penny's portrait began to flash. Placing his coffee down, he switched her picture round so he could talk to her. "Hello, Penny," he said, smiling at the young woman.<p>

"Good morning, Jeff. I have some troubling news," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pressed a button to call his sons to the lounge.

"The two guards who have been watching Kate have just reported in that they were attacked and Kate is gone," she explained as Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and John came into the room. Brains had kindly offered to go up to Five as Scott was away and John could use the flight time with One.

"Are they okay?" asked Jeff, knowing these two were personal friends of Penny's.

"Yes, thank you, but there's more to it," she said, her eyes darkening as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Virgil, moving into view.

"Katherine went with them willingly."

Gordon then appeared, "Well, of course she did, she's not gonna fight against men strong enough to take out two of the best bodyguards in the world."

"That's not quite what I meant, Gordon. Katherine went with them because she wanted to. It appears the men came to free her from her guards," Penny explained.

"Are you saying that she wanted them to take out the guards?" asked Virgil.

Penny sighed and then nodded, "Yes, I am."

"But why?" asked Alan.

"That I don't know as of yet but I am doing all I can to find out," said Penny.

"Scott!" gasped Virgil suddenly realizing what Kate's disappearance could mean. At exactly that second there was another beep signalling a call from the man in question.

"Go ahead, Son," said Jeff trying to keep his voice calm, knowing his son maybe in a dangerous situation.

"Dad, you need to send One and Two to the location that follows this call. They are to be left unattended and all security systems disarmed. Whoever pilots the birds are to leave the area immediately. At no time are you or the others to contact any outside sources. Any attempts to follow or trace the birds will result in my death," explained Scott. It was clear to all present he was reading this from something.

"Are you okay, Son?" asked Jeff, wanting to hear Scott speak for himself.

"I'm fine," he replied and Jeff knew that Scott had been warned to watch what he said.

"You will have two hours to reach the destination," he added. Then his eyes locked on something just behind Jeff, there was no change in his expression but his father knew exactly who stood behind him.

Then the signal was cut and Scott disappeared. Jeff turned to his son standing just behind him. "Trap?"

"Yep," replied Virgil.

"Don't need to be a freaky mind reader to know that much," muttered Gordon.

Jeff ignored him asking his middle son, "Is he okay?" Virgil would be able to tell that from just that one look he offered before his son disappeared.

"He's trying to pretend he is but he seems worried if not a little scared," replied Virgil, feeling worried about where his oldest brother was.

"So what the hell is actually going on?" asked Alan when no one spoke. "Where is Scott? Who wants the Thunderbirds and what does Kate have to do with this?"

"I don't know, Son, nor do I know if Kate is involved or not but we will find out," said Jeff, walking over to his youngest.

"I think we should check out the location where we're supposed to take the birds. It may give us a clue as to where Scott is or who may be behind this," said Gordon, needing to do something.

John stood up, "Ill contact Brains and between us see what we can come up with." He then jogged out of the room and down to the scientist's lab, knowing it housed the best computer for this.

Each of the remaining Tracys felt the first tendrils of unease that things were going to be quite bad. Who and how bad was the million dollar question.

"Don't do anything stupid, Scott," Virgil thought as his level of worry jumped a bit more, his eyes resting on the portrait of his oldest brother.


	17. Not always what it seems

_**Decisions.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Please see Chapter 1**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks once again to the bestest beta for reading this through to me. Love ya. I am dedicating this to Darkflame for keeping me motivated to update. Thanks hun. Sorry for the huge delay but enjoy, I'm off to hide from a certain little evil friend of mine. **_

_**Chapter 17: Not always what it seems.**_

The sound of a lock sliding across brought Scott back to consciousness, he must have passed out again when they moved him into this room. His hands were no longer tied but handcuffed and a chain ran through them, it was then attached to the wall.

A man entered the room with something over his shoulders. It took Scott only a few seconds to realize he was carrying Kate. He dumped her on the floor on the other side of the room and then chained her to the wall as well. There was no movement from her so she must still be unconscious.

The man moved to the door and then stopped. He turned and grinned at Scott. "She's a real firecracker that one. We've had a lot of fun."

Scott fought furiously against his bonds, desperate to get to the man but it was futile. The man just laughed and locked the door. Sinking back down to the floor, Scott looked over at the still form of the woman he loved. What the hell had they done to her? Why was she still unconscious and what the hell did that man do to her that caused so much pain without a single touch.

Scott moved as close as he could get to Kate but it still wasn't enough to actually touch her.

* * *

><p>Sat at the controls of his baby, Virgil's mind wandered to what was going to greet him when he arrived at the location Scott had given them. His brother hadn't wanted them to come out here but they needed to check it out. There could be some clue as to his actual location or to who may be behind all this.<p>

He turned to see John studying a large map of the area. The artist hadn't wanted to bring anyone with him in case something went wrong but John had point blank insisted. There was no arguing with him and, in all honesty, it calmed his nerves having his older brother behind him. There was something about John that instantly calmed him down.

A bleep on the console alerted him that they were now about to enter the area. Virgil had decided to do a fly over first to ascertain what was actually down there. It was a very remote area and little was known about it.

Just as he was about to guide Two over the area, he hesitated. The doubts he'd had about this suddenly tripled and as if he had been punched in the gut, he knew they had to move now. Gripping the controls, he banked Two as far as she would go and she began to turn. Pushing all the power he could, Thunderbird Two turned and began to gather speed as she headed in the opposite direction. Barely a second later, there was an explosion right behind them. Virgil fought to keep control of the huge craft as it was rocked by the force of it.

"What the hell was that?" asked John as he got up off the floor. He hadn't been strapped in when Virgil turned and the sudden movement had sent him catapulting to the floor.

"Some sort of missile fired at us. You okay?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah, I'll live and that was some pretty epic manoeuvring there, bro," he said, rubbing his arm. There was going to be one hell of a bruise there in the morning.

"Thanks," muttered Virgil as they continued away from the area. Seconds later another explosion was heard and thick black smoke bellowed up into the sky behind them.

John moved to the console and twisted the on board camera to show a building in flames right at the heart of the co-ordinates they were given. These men were clearly thorough and were not leaving anything to chance. "That was too close," he muttered.

"Yeah," replied Virgil, his eyes focused on the sky ahead. His mind had been thrown back to the time The Sentinel had fired on Two. He could still see the flames coming from his tail section and remember the black smoke that billowed around him. How he ever managed to fly her home, he would never know but he did. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked to see John watching him with concern.

"You okay, bro? You kinda zoned out on me there and the last time you did that you almost gave me a heart attack," said John.

The younger man nodded his head slightly, "Yeah, had a sense of déjà vu there."

"The Sentinel?" questioned John, realizing what his brother was thinking about. Virgil just nodded saying nothing.

There was a bleep on the console and Virgil knew it would be Base calling in. "Go ahead, Base," he replied.

"What's happening, Virgil? Have you found anything?" asked his father.

"It was a trap they fired on us but luckily they missed," replied Virgil, not letting on just how close it had been. He also had no intention of telling them what had made him turn at exactly the right moment. Hell, he didn't even really understand it himself but whatever it was, he was grateful it had.

"Return to Base so we can plan our next step," said Jeff.

"FAB," replied Virgil. His thoughts wandered to Scott and how his brother was. _"Look after him Mom."_

* * *

><p>Back on the island Jeff was studying the portrait of his oldest son. He heard murmuring from his two youngest and turned to look at them. They appeared to be arguing quietly.<p>

"We don't know that," said Gordon.

"Don't know what?" asked Jeff.

"If Scott is still alive. That psycho said he would kill him if we didn't complete his demands and we didn't. So what happens to Scott?" said Alan.

"He will still be alive. We're not dealing with an amateur here. This man is determined to succeed and probably has a backup plan already in place," explained Jeff.

"I'm afraid he does," replied Kyrano, startling everyone in the room with his sudden appearance.

"How do you know that?" asked Gordon. It was no secret that Kyrano seemed to have an amazing ability to know stuff but still this was stretching it a bit too far.

"I know who has taken your son," he replied, moving closer to Jeff. "I cannot fully explain how I know but I'm afraid I do," he continued.

Jeff looked into the eyes of his long-time friend and could see how much this was troubling the older man. "Who is he Kyrano?" he asked, kindly.

"Many know him as the Hood but to me he stands as a half-brother."

"He's your brother!" exclaimed Alan in utter disbelief.

"Yes, I'm afraid so but he shares very little with me and is a man not to be underestimated," he explained.

"In what way?" asked Gordon, realizing that the older man had more to say.

"He has spent many years isolated and focusing on developing his mind, to strengthen the abilities it holds," explained Kyrano.

"How do you mean, Kyrano?" asked Jeff. He was a little confused as to what his old friend meant but could sense that he was dealing with a dangerous man. He could see that even Kyrano was afraid of what his brother was capable of.

"He has developed the ability to use his mind to control the actions of others without their consent."

"You mean like mind control and such?" questioned Alan, in disbelief.

Kyrano nodded not wanting to go into too much detail. This was very much a family of logical scientific thinkers and his brother's abilities would be a lot for them to take in. "Be very careful when dealing with him," he warned.

"We will," said Jeff. Kyrano nodded and then left the family alone.

* * *

><p>Scott found himself stirred awake again by the door opening. This time it flew open with so much force the hinges rattled. The Hood came storming into the room and his eyes were blazing. "It appears I underestimated you. I won't make the same mistake twice," he said.<p>

"You sure about that?" questioned Scott. If the Hood had under-valued his connection to his brother before, maybe he could do it again.

"Oh, I'm sure," he replied and there was so much conviction in his words that Scott felt unnerved once more. "I want her," he said gesturing to Kate's still form. His men moved towards her.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want not her," said Scott.

"Fair enough," said the Hood. The two men moved away from Kate and over to Scott. He was quickly unchained from the wall and hauled to his feet.

"You know where to take him," he said to his men and Scott was dragged out of the room leaving the Hood with Kate. He walked over to her still form.

"It's time for you to help me bring down the Tracy family," he said and his eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

><p>Jeff had explained to John and Virgil what Kyrano had told them and hadn't been surprised that Virgil has accepted it all easily. After all he and Scott had a bond that went beyond logical reasoning.<p>

"So how does Kate fit into all of this?" asked John. He had to admit it was a lot to take in but having seen how easily Scott and Virgil connected without words it was possible.

"We don't know that yet. There is a still a chance she isn't involved at all," replied Jeff.

"What? She set him up," replied Gordon, angrily.

"We don't know that. For all we know, he could have been kidnapped on the way back to the airport and she knew nothing," argued Virgil, finding it hard to believe that Kate was involved in this.

"So why did she hire two men to take out her guards then?" questioned Gordon.

"I don't know yet but we will find out," replied Jeff, trying to keep the peace.

"I can't believe that she would do this. Hell, she saved his life twice, why bother?" questioned Virgil.

Before anyone could reply, a bleeping began on Jeff's desk and everyone jumped realizing it was Scott's watch. Jeff pressed the relevant button and Scott's portrait spun round to reveal a man no one recognised but all knew who he was.

"The Hood, I presume," said Jeff.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jeff Tracy, and I see you finally know who I am. I'm sure I owe that to my brother," he replied, a brief hint of anger flashed across his eyes.

"Where is my son?"

"Come now, Jeff, do you really think I'm going to just tell you that?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I want to see him," replied Jeff, his voice low and calm.

"All in good time."

Jeff stood up, "No, now. You clearly want something but I refuse to have any discussion until I see my son."

"Very well," replied the Hood and he flicked a couple of switches beside him. His image disappeared to be replaced with one of Scott.

The eldest Tracy was chained up against the wall, his clothes dirty and torn. As the camera panned closer, it was clear he had been beaten severely. The camera then moved back and another figure came into view. They were dressed in black and armed with a long black whip. A low voice was heard and the figure turned.

Gasps reverberated around the lounge on Tracy Island as they realized who stood before them. A stunned silence then fell as she stepped forward and raised the whip. Suddenly the camera went black but the sound continued and the crack of the whip was unmistakeable as was the pained shout that followed.

"Still think Kate is innocent?" questioned Gordon, glaring at Virgil.


	18. Too Many Hours

_**Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm dedicating this to my truly amazing beta. Even not feeling well, she still made time to beta this for me. Love ya lots, you're a brilliant beta and amazing friend. **_

_**Chapter 18: too many Hours.**_

A stunned silence had descended on the family as they took in what they had just seen. Jeff sank back down onto his chair just as the screen flared back into life and the Hood reappeared once more.

"Are we ready to do business now or shall we go back and I'll let Katherine have a little more fun?" he asked, grinning at them.

Jeff ignored the man's words knowing exactly what he was trying to do to them and there was no way he would give him the satisfaction. "What do you want?"

"I want your technology, every last piece of it," he replied. "Now I'm a reasonable man, if you give me what I want then I'll give you what you want."

"And we're expected to believe that?" questioned Alan.

The Hood grinned at them, "What choice do you have, unless of course you don't want to save him? After all, saving him means sacrificing everything you have created for the greater good and I have no intention of doing anything remotely good with it," he paused for a moment. "Now of course that's a very big decision so I will give you some time to think about it. Scott will be fine here with me," he added, an evil grin now crossing his face.

Before a reply could be made, his image disappeared only to be replaced by one of Scott. He was still chained to the wall but now three men were advancing on him and then the screen went black.

"Get him back; we don't need to think it over. We're not gonna let him kill Scott," said Alan, stepping up to his father.

"I know, Son, but he would have done that anyway," said Jeff, placing his hand on his youngest son's shoulders.

"He wanted to make us suffer, knowing he still has control," said John.

"He's doing a damn good job," muttered Virgil.

"Well, there's no debating Kate's involvement now," said Gordon, his voice angry that they had been betrayed.

"Kyrano did say the Hood had mind control abilities," argued Virgil, still not completely convinced the young woman was involved. He refused to believe they could all be taken in that easily.

"Oh, come on, you really believe he is capable of that much? She attacked our brother, Virgil. How can you say she's innocent?" questioned Gordon, his anger flaring up.

"This is not the time," said Jeff, wanting to stop this before it could proceed any further. The issue of Katherine could be dealt with later on. "Our focus is on getting Scott back," he added and Gordon sat back down.

* * *

><p>Scott didn't know how he had got down from the wall or how he had ended up back in this room but somehow he had. Every part of him ached now and he was pretty sure he had at least cracked a rib or two. He looked across to see Kate lying on the floor chained up once more. Her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed slow and heavy. She was either asleep or drugged or both. He wouldn't put it past the Hood to do that just to mess with her body.<p>

His thoughts moved back to the man who had brought them both here. What had he done to Kate to make her do that? He knew no matter how angry she was at him; she would never have tried to hurt him. He heard a slight murmur and turned to see her looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kate just nodded slightly and then he noticed tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes ghosting down to the rips in his shirts and the injuries beneath.

"You didn't do any of it, Kate," he said, realizing she didn't remember everything that had happened earlier.

"I did, Scott, I can remember holding that thing in front of you," she replied, looking away unable to use the correct term for it.

"But you couldn't do it, Kate. His men did this to me. I promise you it wasn't you," he said, wishing desperately he could reach out and touch her.

Kate nodded her head slightly then winced. Her chained hands went up to her head and she rubbed her temples.

"You okay?" he asked again as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Head is hurting. I think this is the longest I have been conscious since I arrived here. Everything is so blurry."

"What do you remember?" he asked, hoping to get some more clues about the man holding them.

"Not much at all, just flickers of memories. The last clear memory I have is of you calling me and asking for forgiveness," she said, opening her eyes once more.

"You mean the call nearly a week ago?" question Scott in disbelief. Could she really have been here that long?

Kate nodded slightly, "The doorbell rang and I thought it was the pizza deliver but it was him and his eyes, they were so yellow and hypnotising," she replied, her eyes closing again.

"Oh, Kate, I'm so sorry he was able to get to you," he said, feeling guilty that even with bodyguards they still hadn't been able to keep her safe. This was his fault.

"S'okay, not you," she said her words beginning to slur as she began losing the battle with consciousness once more.

"Kate, stay with me," he called but her eyes didn't open. Her head lolled to the side and Scott knew she was gone again. The Hood was clearly keeping her well sedated. "I will get you out of here, I promise," he said softly.

"Aww such sentiment but it's not down to you whether she escapes, it's down to your family and they may not be so keen," said a voice entering the room.

"They will save her."

"We shall see," he replied, then turned to his men. "Take her to the other room. I'm ready for phase two."

"Leave her alone, take me," yelled Scott.

"No, I want her. I have other uses for you," said the Hood and Kate was dragged out of the room.

* * *

><p>Virgil may have been sat at his piano but his attention was fixed on the portrait of his older brother. Where was Scott and what was happening to him. He knew he was alive and couldn't really explain how but he just knew he was. His thoughts wandered to the man behind all this, just how much was he capable of? Kyrano seemed scared of him and that worried him more than he would ever admit.<p>

"You okay?" asked John, appearing behind him. He had been at a computer trying to see if there was any way to locate where Scott was. He was using everything he knew to try and trace the signal from the last call that was made but wasn't having much luck.

"Yeah, just wondering what the hell we are getting ready to face?"

"Dad has Penny and the other agents investigating him. Apart from being a master criminal they haven't found out much," said John.

"If he's as good as Kyrano says he is, they probably won't find out much more," replied Virgil, standing up.

"What about Kate's involvement?" asked John, knowing Virgil had the most contact with her bar Scott.

"I don't know, the evidence was pretty damming but I just find it hard to believe we could all be so easily duped," he replied as he wandered towards the portrait of their brother. Was it possible Kate had been that good? She'd fooled them all Penny and his father included.

"We don't know when the Hood got to her maybe it was when she was still angry at Scott. He may have used her anger to get to her," replied John. As much as he could see Virgil didn't want to believe she was involved, he wasn't so sure of that.

"Perhaps but I'm still not sure the Hood isn't behind all this and setting us up," replied Virgil, sitting back down at his piano.

"We'll find out soon enough," replied John, patting his brother on the shoulder. Virgil just nodded and returned to his half-hearted attempts at playing.

John turned back to his computer to try a new tracing signal he'd managed to hack into. It was highly illegal but with Scott's life at risk, he didn't really care. Suddenly, it flared into life and he saw a location before him.

"I've found him," he yelled.

* * *

><p>Virgil brought Thunderbird Two in to land gracefully a short distance from the location that held his oldest brother. He glanced behind him to see his brothers vacating their seats ready to save Scott. His eyes then landed on his father. The Tracy patriarch had insisted on not missing out on this particular rescue despite Virgil's reservations. He sensed that his father had another reason for wanting to come and it was more to do with sacrificing himself to save Scott.<p>

"Is everyone ready?" asked Jeff. He had armed each of his sons with tranquilisers but had hidden a fully loaded gun on himself just in case it came down to it. He would never ask them to do it but if it meant saving his son then he would in a heartbeat.

"Yep, let's go rescue Scott," said Alan, bouncing on his feet.

"Alan, you need to stay calm. We have no idea what we're up against here," said Virgil before Jeff could say it.

Alan nodded and the five men made their way from Thunderbird Two and towards the large building that currently held their brother prisoner.

As they approached a sense of unease descended on the group. The building was quiet and there was no sign of any guards anywhere.

"This guy clearly has a lot of faith in himself," muttered Gordon. He couldn't help feeling a sense that this was just too easy.

"Main door?" questioned John as they entered the compound and made their way forward.

"May as well, there's no guards on it," replied Virgil.

"Be prepared though, there may be on the inside," added Jeff, gripping his gun a little tighter. He was taking no chances today.

Virgil grabbed the heavy metal handle on the door as Gordon and John prepared to confront whatever stood on the other side of it.

To their surprise the door was unlocked and no one was guarding it. Instinct warned all of them that something was clearly not right here.

"Have they moved him?" questioned Alan.

"Someone is definitely here," replied Gordon as he moved forwards. His WASP training had taught him to recognise the slightest movement and he could hear definite footsteps up ahead.

The family moved forward and were soon confronted with an armed lone guard. Luckily, he was facing away from them so Gordon was able to creep up behind him and wrench the gun from his hand. He then forced the man's arm up behind his back and spun him round to face the rest of him.

"You won't win, you know?" replied the man, smugly.

"How do you know?" questioned Gordon.

"No one ever does against him. You'll just die trying but hey, it's your funeral."

"It's gonna be yours in a minute, if you don't start talking," said Virgil, his face calm but a deadly fire blazed in his eyes.

"Where is my son?" asked Jeff, stepping forward.

"Why should I tell you?" he questioned.

"Because if you don't, I'll allow my sons to get the information out of you, do you really want to take on all four of them?"

For the first time the man looked scared. "Okay, your son is in the main control room," he said pointing in one direction then he pointed in the opposite direction, "and the girl is in the room five doors down from here," he added.

"Night night," replied Gordon and he brought his gun down on the man's head knocking him out. He let him fall to the floor with a thud. "Let's go get Scott before we encounter anymore of these idiots."

"What about Kate?" asked Virgil, he was surprised when the man had given up her location too.

"We will find her later, for now its Scott, I want to find," said Jeff and they set off once more.

* * *

><p>Scott was now back in the main room he had first found himself in but he could see no sign of Kate. He was chained to a large metal ring on the floor and only the Hood was in the room with him. He didn't really appear to be doing anything. He just stood at the console with his eyes shut.<p>

"Meditation is a powerful asset, Scott Tracy, you should try it someday," he replied, his eyes not opening.

"Yeah, cos I'd take advice from a psycho," muttered Scott, rolling his eyes.

"You would be foolish not to, it can offer many a comfort when trapped and alone," replied the man and then his eyes snapped open. "I think we're due some visitors," he said with an evil grin.

The door burst open and in entered his family, Scott couldn't fight back the sense of relief he felt at seeing them all.

"Oh, a family affair how touching but there's someone missing, did we not want to save that beautiful girl your son loves?" he questioned with another grin. "I know my guard told you where she was, what a shame you didn't go find her first," he continued.

"Why?" questioned Scott, suddenly sensing that something really bad was about to happen.

The Hood said nothing but moved over to Scott and activated a screen close to him. An image of Kate appeared and Scott gasped. The Hood pressed another button and the image could now be seen by his family, too. Kate was chained to a wall and was unconscious but it was the small device strapped to her chest that drew all their attentions. It was a bomb and the timer now read ten seconds.

"No," yelled Scott, fighting against the chains that held him.

"Even if I let you go, you'd never reach her in time," replied the Hood, and his eyes glowed yellow. He then turned the screens off. "You don't need to see what happens next," he added.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the entire building almost knocking everyone off their feet. Scott, who had been knelt up, slumped down to the floor in utter disbelief.


	19. Blood on your hands

_**Decisions.**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy I'm off to find a big rock to hide under. Thanks to my beta once again for reading this over. **_

_**Chapter 19: Blood on Your hands.**_

Scott stared at the blank screen willing it to switch on and it all have been a mistake. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't. It wasn't possible that he would never see her again. Closing his eyes, he was suddenly filled with the image of her standing in the silo of Thunderbird One. Those few days they'd had together had been amazing. It was during that time, he had realized just how much she truly meant to him. In fact, it had been after she had pushed him in the pool that he realized. His mind then wandered to the moments that followed his dunk in the pool. The image of her trying to run away filled his head and he remembered wrapping his wet arms around her. Suddenly, it was as if he was reliving every second of that moment. He could smell the briny ocean air and feel the wetness of his own skin against the warmth of hers. Her eyes had locked onto his and she had bitten her lip. Just as he lowered his head, Gordon had interrupted them. Now, he wished he had ignored his younger brother and just kissed her there and then. How could she possibly be gone and he'd never even shared a kiss with her. He knew he should clear his head and focus on what was happening before him but if he did that would mean accepting she was really gone. Right now he just wanted to stay where he was.

Virgil was also wrapped up in his own thoughts of the young woman. But it was overwhelming guilt that wracked his soul. He had wanted to go find her first but he hadn't. If he had spoken up and insisted, he could have saved her. His eyes drifted towards Scott whose own were closed and Virgil could tell he was thinking about Kate. Would his brother ever be able to forgive them for what had happened? That was if they made it out of this situation alive. There was something about the Hood's reaction to their arrival that worried him. He seemed so calm and almost as if he expected them.

Suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, Scott's eyes opened and it was pure fury in his eyes. "You killed her," he yelled at the Hood, fighting against the bonds holding him to the floor.

The Hood's eyes turned yellow and Scott found himself flat on the floor unable to move. He knew the Hood was doing this to him and he began to understand just what this man was capable of.

"I may have planted the bomb on her but I'm not the one who killed her," he replied and then turned to the family and pointed, "They did, her blood lies on their hands. They could have saved her." His eyes returned to normal and Scott found himself able to move

"Why would we want to save her?" asked Gordon, stepping forward.

"What the hell?" said Scott, turning to look at his family.

"She's just as bad as he is. Why the hell should we have tried to find her first?" questioned Gordon, angrily. He couldn't work out why Scott was so concerned given everything Kate had done.

The Hood stepped in before anyone else could respond. "Your family is under the impression that Miss Katherine has been helping me when in fact she's been a prisoner of mine," he paused and turned his attention to Jeff, "just the same as your son."

A look of horror descended on the father's face as he realized they had been set up by this madman. His eyes ghosted back down to the black screen that had held the young girl's image and then they moved to his oldest son. Scott was sat on the floor looking utterly stunned by what had just happened. Jeff longed to reach out to his son but knew he couldn't. They had to deal with the Hood first.

"It's amazing how easily you were turned against her. You never even gave her a second thought. I've had her with me for a week now and I couldn't once turn her against you and yet it took me barely a minute with you," he grinned and then turned to Scott, "what does that say about all of them? Your own family killed the woman you love, Scott."

"You set us up. You made sure we wouldn't save her. What the hell did you do to the bodyguards watching her?" questioned John, remembering what they had told them about Kate's escape or rather capture as it now was.

"Oh, that was easy, I just made them believe she willingly came with us. After all you now know how easy it is to make someone see something that isn't there," he replied.

Like Virgil, John was also beginning to see just how relaxed and calm the Hood appeared to be. He hadn't been surprised to see them arrive nor did he seem worried to be so outnumbered by them. Maybe this guy was more dangerous then they imagined.

"So, Jeff, how does it feel knowing that Katherine's blood is all over your hands? That poor, innocent girl all she ever did was fall in love with your son and it cost her her life. But this, what you're feeling now is nothing compared to how you will feel in a moment. Think of this as a warm-up."

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

The Hood turned to his bound captive and grinned. "Because I intend to kill each and every one of you whilst Daddy watches and then if he's really lucky I might just kill him too."

"Oh yeah? You really think you can take all of us on?" asked Gordon, stepping forward.

"Nope but did you really think I wouldn't have any help?" he questioned.

Suddenly, the room filled with men. There were at least ten that Virgil could count and he was sure there was more just waiting to join in.

"Leave the father alive. I want him to watch me destroy his family," yelled the Hood and battle commenced. He trained his gun on the eldest son. "You can sit and watch," he said.

Scott could only watch as the rest of his family battled against the Hood's men. Being forced to watch gave him a chance to see just how well his brothers worked together. Gordon's time in WASP meant that he had the ability to easily take down any guard who stepped before him. The others were holding their own as well. Even Alan, who had little to no ability when it came to fighting, managed to fight well. John and Virgil teamed up for a short while and seemed to work better together. Despite being outnumbered, they were slowly winning the fight. Even his father was doing well against the sea of men that surrounded them.

Jeff floored one of the men and then suddenly his attention was drawn towards a man standing close to the door. This one was armed with a gun and it was pointed directly at Virgil. His son was too busy fighting another to notice he was in danger. Jeff dived forward, shoving Virgil to the floor as the gun went off.

Scott's eyes landed on the gunman and watched as John spun round taking him down with one shot. His gaze then went back to his father and brother still on the floor. Suddenly, Virgil moved and he could see his brother was fine but his father was still on the floor not moving.

"Dammit, don't you do this to me, Dad," yelled Virgil whilst Scott struggled against his restraints, desperate to get to his dad as Virgil began CPR.

It was almost as if the world stopped moving only the image before him was going. He was oblivious to everything else as his brother pumped desperately on their father's chest. Suddenly, Virgil stopped and his eyes turned towards his older brother. Scott knew in that second his father was gone. Virgil's eyes then flared with anger and Scott knew it was up to them now to stop this. He watched as Virgil reached for his father's gun and then his eyes flicked to the Hood and back again.

Scott had awareness of everything once more and that the Hood was beyond angry. He understood his brother's plan without Virgil having said a word.

"What?! That wasn't meant to happen. I needed him alive," he yelled. His eyes were bright yellow once more but he wasn't focused on anyone anymore.

Scott used the distraction to bring his leg up and kick the gun out of the man's hand. At that very moment, Virgil stood up, pointed the gun and fired. The Hood went down and Virgil turned his attention to the other men in the room.

The loss of their leader, however, caused many of the men to lose their nerve and realize this family was more dangerous than they knew. It took what seemed like minutes for his family to bring them all under control. Scott, however, couldn't take his eyes off his father's body lying on the floor. How the hell did they end up here? He'd lost one of the most important people in his life and one who may have become as important in less than an hour. How would they ever move on from this? How would he ever move on from this?


	20. The Final Battle

_**Decisions.**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews all and to those I can't personally reply to thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.**_

_**Chapter 20: The final battle.**_

All of the Hood's men who hadn't escaped were quickly corralled and tied up in one corner. Given that Jeff's gun hadn't been loaded with tranquilisers but bullets, no one had bothered to tie the Hood up. He lay in a pool of blood near his computers. John had been the first to reach Scott and begin the process of freeing his older brother. Virgil had gone back over to his father along with Alan who just refused to believe Jeff was dead. Gordon just stood watching over the men not sure what to do anymore.

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, Virgil held his hand out to his father and Jeff stood up.

"What the hell?" yelled Gordon, running over.

"But you were...I saw...he shot..." began Alan, unable to finish any of sentences.

Jeff smiled and pulled his youngest son towards him, "I'm sorry, Son, but it was the only way," he replied.

"Only way to what?" asked Gordon.

"Distract the Hood enough so that we could take him down," replied Scott from where he was still chained to the floor.

"I knew that my death was the one thing the Hood didn't want and would make him angry enough to lose control," added Jeff.

"So, you knew Dad wasn't dead?" questioned Alan, turning to Virgil who had remained silent.

The man in question just nodded, his eyes on the body of the Hood. Jeff walked over to him, "You did the right thing, Son."

"Yeah and that was some acting, Bro," added Gordon, walking over. He could sense the need for a little lightness just to put them all right again or at least as right as they can be.

Virgil gave a slight smile and then moved to help John who was still battling with the chains. Finally, they gave and Scott was free. He stood up and his eyes went straight to his father.

Jeff smiled at his eldest and then hugged him, knowing Scott would never admit it but this was what he needed right now. As proven when his eldest son made no attempt to move away from his father. Until, finally, he winced letting on he was injured.

"Time for a check-up, Bro," said Virgil, sitting Scott down and pulling out his medical kit.

John wandered over to the vast array of computers and began to play around. He wanted to see if there was anything useful on there about the man that had kidnapped his brother. He found plenty of footage of his brother trapped, including the scene where they believed Kate had attacked him. Watching it silently, he quickly made a copy of that and some of the other footage he found. There was little else that was of any use so he turned his attention to the various cameras still running in the compound. They needed to be sure of a clear exit before leaving. He wouldn't put it past the Hood to have something else planned for them.

Flicking through the various images, he was relieved to see no sign of any other guards. An image suddenly caught his attention and he zoomed one of the cameras in. "No way," he called out.

"What is it?" asked Jeff walking over.

"She's alive," he said, gesturing at the monitor. There on the screen was Kate lying on the floor. She was unconscious but her chest could be seen rising and falling.

"What?" asked Scott, trying to get up but Virgil gently pushed him down again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is a real time image. He must have faked that other video to make us think she was dead," replied John.

Scott had seemingly given up trying to get up and was allowing Virgil to check him over. Just as Virgil moved closer to feel for any broken ribs, Scott grabbed the gun from his waistband. He leapt up and dashed out of the room to find Kate before anyone could stop him.

Virgil swore and took off after him, muttering, "Dammit, Scott, I'm gonna kill you when I find you for pulling this stunt." Just as he rounded a corner, he felt a sharp blow to the head and knew nothing more as he fell to the floor. He was then picked up and quickly moved away from the view of anyone who may have followed him.

The rest of the family had been stunned for a moment when the two brothers had both ran of the room. A few more moments passed and then they were moving towards the door to go after them. John having the sense to actually try and locate where Kate was so they could find her.

Gordon, suddenly, stopped and spun round, "Where the hell is the Hood?" he asked.

"What?" replied Jeff, stepping away from the screens to see a gap on the floor where the Hood's body had been.

"He's gone! How did he get up, I thought he was shot?" questioned Alan, pointing at the vivid red bloodstain on the floor.

"I don't know but we need to find him, now," said Jeff, turning back to John who was already busy.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a marathon to the badly battered pilot, he finally found the room he had been looking for but was stunned to find Kate no longer alone. Lying beside her was Virgil tied up and clearly unconscious as well.<p>

"Virgil," he called out, making to go towards him, when someone stepped from the shadows to stand between the two unconscious people on the floor.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Scott?" asked the Hood.

"No, but you really think you can still win this?" questioned Scott.

"You tell me," he replied and pulled out another gun, pointing it at Kate. "I could kill her for real this time," he paused and aimed it at Virgil, "Or what about brother dearest here?"

"Why didn't you kill her? Why go to all that effort just to make me think she's dead?" asked Scott, knowing there had to be a reason for the Hood's actions.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction when you realized just how easily you family would let her die. They believed me from the word go, Scott. Not once did they question I might be behind this and I'm sure that brother of mine warned them just what I was capable of. How does that make you feel?" he asked. His tone was almost friendly but Scott could tell it was all an act.

"It's none of your business," he replied, keeping his own voice calm. It was then he realized the Hood had kept her alive purely for a moment just like this. "You always knew we would end up here, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I underestimated your family once; I wasn't going to make that mistake twice so she was my back-up. Had you escaped before realizing she was here then we would still have ended up here eventually," he explained.

That thought scared Scott more then he would ever care to admit. He would never have forgiven himself if they had left her here.

"I, of course, had not expected your father and brother to be such good actors. However, in the end, I will still get what I want," he added with an evil grin.

"No, you won't," replied Scott, his determination returning despite being exhausted and injured.

The Hood said nothing but pointed his gun at Kate then over to Virgil before landing it back at Kate. "Its decision time, Scott Tracy, which one are you going to save? You have to choose now."

"Then I choose both," said Scott and before the Hood could move Scott pulled out the gun he had stolen from Virgil and shot the Hood. His aim was perfect and he watched as the gun dropped first then the Hood fell.

A groan drew him to the floor where Virgil was beginning to come round. He knelt down and quickly untied the bonds around his brother's wrists.

Virgil sat up; rubbing his wrists then his hands went to the lump on the back of his head. "What the hell happened?" he asked as Scott moved to untie Kate.

"Well, like every good bad guy, you have to kill them twice," said a voice from the doorway. Both turned to see the rest of the family now entering the room.

"You took your time," muttered Scott.

"We decided to locate you first and then go to the room rather than run off with no clue," retorted John.

"Boys, why don't we concentrate on leaving this place, I wouldn't put it past the Hood to have some other plan in place to stop us leaving," said Jeff, taking charge.

John helped Virgil stand up and kept hold as his brother adjusted to the sudden movement. "I'm okay," he replied, shrugging John off.

Scott bent down to Kate who was still lying unconscious on the floor. He made to pick her up when John stepped in. "Why don't I do that, you're hurt,"

"No, I promised her I would get her out of here and that's what I'm going to do," he replied and picked her up before John could stop him.

John could see that Scott needed to do this or at least needed to hold her for a while after all he had thought she had died. Looking to Virgil he could see that the artist had come to the same conclusion.

"We need to go now!" yelled Gordon. He had been wandering around the room until his eyes landed on a small black box sat in the corner.

"What's wrong?" asked Alan.

"I've found a bomb and the timer reads five minutes," yelled Gordon.

"Follow me," called John, having already planned their exit once they had located Scott and Virgil.

Everyone quickly followed the young astronaut and they soon reached the outer door. It was locked and without a second thought, Virgil grabbed the gun he had picked up from the Hood and blasted open the lock.

They burst out into the bright sunlight and raced for cover. With barely a second to spare the family just cleared the complex as a massive explosion rocked the ground.

Alan and Gordon who'd been at the back of the group had fallen as the ground shook but the rest had just managed to stay upright. John grabbed hold of Scott to stop him from dropping Kate to the ground.

You okay?" asked Virgil, held out his hand to Gordon. He could see by the younger man's face he had jarred his back when he fell.

"Yeah, I'll live," he replied, taking hold of the hand and carefully pulling himself up to standing.

Jeff had done the same to Alan and he had escaped injury as well, a fact that Jeff was very grateful for. The last thing they needed was more injuries.

A soft groan drew them to the young woman in Scott's arms who was clearly trying to wake up. Scott lowered her legs to the ground to see if she was going to awaken fully. Her legs gave out but he pulled her up again to standing.

"Come on, Kate; open those beautiful eyes for me."

"Scott, I'm s….," she began but then her eyes rolled back and her legs collapsed once more.

Scott could see she was gone once more, so pulled her back up into his arms.

"Come on, Scott, let's get her to Two and I can check her over," said Virgil.

"Get you checked over, too," replied Scott, slipping back into big brother mood once more.

Virgil couldn't help but grin at that comment. He had to admit his head was hurting some but it was nothing some painkillers wouldn't fix.

They soon reached Two and were inside the sickbay. Virgil quickly dry swallowed some pills before turning his attention to Kate. Scott had gently laid her down on one of the beds but hadn't moved far away. Virgil turned to John and gestured at a nearby seat then back at Scott. John nodded, understanding what his brother wanted.

John pushed Scott into the waiting seat and stood nearby in case he made any attempt to stand up which was highly likely, this was Scott after all.

Gordon then walked over to Virgil, "You want me to fly so you can look after these two?" he asked, quietly.

"You okay to fly?" replied Virgil, worried if Gordon's back could take it.

"Yeah, I'm okay and you're gonna need John and Dad to deal with Scott. As for Alan, well I ain't got a death wish so he is in no way flying home," replied Gordon with a grin.

Virgil grinned back, knowing that Gordon was able to do it plus in all honesty if he had to hand over control of his baby to anyone it would be Gordon. He was the only other one of them who could fly her safely enough.

"Come on, Al, you can be co-pilot," he called as he made his way to the door.

"Okay," replied Alan and followed his brother.

Jeff had seen the conversation between Virgil and Gordon and knew that his second youngest was well enough to fly so made no comment. He then turned to Scott who sat silently on his seat, his eyes never leaving Kate's still figure. Although they had all made it out safely he sensed this wasn't going to be easily forgotten and there were still some rough times ahead. For now, he was just grateful to have all his sons safe and well.


	21. Wide Awake

_**Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer: please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Am so sorry for taking so long to update but life has been hectic. Thanks once again to my beta for putting up with my dodgy grammar and of course for helping me so much with this. **_

_**Chapter 21: Wide Awake.**_

It hadn't taken them long to arrive back on Tracy Island and Kate was now set up in the sickbay. She was severely dehydrated but considering what she had been through it was no surprise. One of the ribs she had previously cracked when trapped under the building with Scott was now broken but would heal in time. He noted her injuries as he examined and X-rayed her; a broken rib, abrasions from chains and ropes on her wrists, and some bruising scattered over her body from where she had fought against her captors. His main concern was the heavy sedation she was currently under. He could see by the marks on her arm that she had been sedated more than once but he hoped it would wear off soon. There was nothing more he could do for her so he turned his attention to the other injured person in the room. He completely pushed aside any thoughts that he himself hadn't walked out of this injury or bruise free.

Jeff had forced Scott into a chair and had lingered nearby to make sure he stayed put. It was clear from the rips in Scott's shirt that he had major bruising to his chest most likely a fractured rib or two as well.

As Virgil walked over, Scott's eyes instantly went to Kate. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Virgil wanted to just say she was fine and move on with checking his brother over but he knew Scott would not accept that. "She's got a broken rib, her wrists are bad but she will be fine," he said reassuringly.

"Then why isn't she awake?" asked Scott, attempting to stand.

Virgil gently pushed him back down careful to avoid his wrists. "She's still under the sedation but it will wear off. Now that you know she is fine can I check you over?" he asked, wearily.

"I'm fine but what about you? You took some blow to the head," said Scott, instantly reverting back into big brother mode.

"You're not fine, Scott. How do you think Kate will react when she wakes up and sees you like that? Plus my head is okay. The painkillers have dulled the ache. It wasn't a bad blow and I'll be fine," he replied.

"Let Virgil look after you, then he can stop and rest," added Jeff, knowing that would be the only way to convince Scott to co-operate with them.

"Fine," he said, giving in and removed his already torn shirt.

Virgil had to fight back the gasp at how badly beaten his brother truly was. His back and chest were covered in bruises, abrasions and a vivid red welt from a whip ran down his chest. Glancing at his father he could see the same reaction in his eyes too.

Jeff stood up, "I'm going to check on the others," he said. Virgil could see his father needed a moment alone and just nodded.

Scott said nothing, his eyes on the still form of the young woman. Virgil found his own eyes wandering that way as well. How would she be when she woke up? She'd been through a lot if she even remembered anything. In many ways Virgil found himself hoping she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Jeff had taken a few moments outside the room to compose himself and then decided to go find his other sons. He knew Virgil could handle Scott. He'd seen his eldest son injured in many ways but these would haunt him for many years to come. These weren't inflicted in the line of duty but from someone he loved. That was not going to be easily overcome by them. Jeff was well aware of how easily guilt can destroy a person and Kate would be wracked with it when she awoke. He was also aware his son was already feeling an extraordinary amount of guilt for her ending up in this situation.<p>

As he headed towards the lounge guessing the others might be in there or at least knowing John would be, he found Kyrano approaching him. The older man had a cup of coffee with him and Jeff smiled at the sight. Kyrano just seemed to have a knack for knowing what they needed.

"Thank you," he replied, his eyes glancing back towards the sickbay.

"Time has an incredible ability to heal many wounds," said Kyrano, softly.

"You think they can get through this?" asked Jeff.

"I know of no greater power than that of love and though we can easily be blinded to its power eventually it will shine through. They may yet not see it but they will," replied the older man.

Jeff smiled feeling instantly calmer in the presence of his old friend. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got through a day without Kyrano around to guide him.

Entering the lounge he found his other three sons all in there. Gordon's eyes were on the pool and it was clear that was where his son wanted to be but had wanted to know how his brother was first.

"Gordon, Scott is fine why don't you go for a swim and alleviate some of that back pain," he said, squeezing the shoulder or his only red head.

Gordon looked surprised his father had realized what was up but just grinned and jogged off.

Jeff then moved over to his youngest, "You okay?" he asked, sensing Alan was still troubled.

"I don't know. A lot happened in like what feels like a minute," admitted Alan. He couldn't quite get his head around it all. "I mean Kate was dead, then not. You were dead, then not. Then the Hood was dead, then alive, and then dead again. I don't really know what's real anymore."

Jeff wrapped his arm round his youngest son, knowing of all of them Alan was the one least likely to shrug him off. "What's real is that we all came out of this alive. Scott is hurt but he will survive and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but we left Kate to die. How does he feel about that?" asked Alan and Jeff could now see what really had his son worried.

"Scott will understand why we did that and at the end of the day, Kate didn't die," replied John before Jeff could respond.

"You really think he will?" asked Alan.

"Yes, he will, Son," replied Jeff with a reassuring smile.

Alan nodded and then smiled. "I think I may go find Tintin and see how she is," he said, standing up.

Jeff just nodded as his youngest ran out of the room. He then turned his attention to the other son still present. Of all his children John was the quietest and often the hardest to read. "Thank you," he said, referring to John's help to reassure Alan.

"I can understand his worry as it crossed my mind, too," replied John. "How's Scott?"

"Sore, guilty and too busy worrying about everyone else," replied Jeff, eliciting a slight grin from his second eldest.

"Typical Scott. And Kate?"

"Virgil says she will be fine. He's just waiting for the sedative to wear off so she wakes up."

"I wonder how she will be when she wakes up. We don't know exactly what's gone on and I think if anyone has reason to hate us it will be her," replied John, thoughtfully.

"I have the same worry I must admit," agreed Jeff. "All we can do is tell her everything we knew and hope she will understand."

"I'm going to go over the footage I took from the Hood. There may be something there to help us," said John, moving back over to the desk.

Jeff nodded his head, knowing John wanted to be doing something. "I think I will call Penny and let her know we are all safe."

* * *

><p>Sat at the small desk in the sickbay, Virgil watched his oldest brother. Scott was sat beside Kate's bedside, half asleep on a chair. Virgil had tried to get Scott onto the other bed but he refused and Virgil knew there was no point in arguing with him. Scott needed to be near Kate as it was his way of coping until she awoke. He was the same whenever anyone he loved was ill or injured.<p>

Suddenly, there was movement from the bed and Kate shot into an upright position. Her eyes darted round the room in panic and Virgil quickly realized she had no idea where she was. He quickly moved towards the bed but was careful to stay out of sight so he didn't frighten her further.

"Calm down, Kate," said Scott who had been awoken by her shouts. He glanced to Virgil for help unsure how to reassure her.

"Tell her she's safe and where she is," he said, keeping his voice calm and quiet but her head flew round to face him and if it was possible the fear in her eyes got worse.

"Kate, you're safe now, we're here in the sickbay on Tracy Island. The Hood's gone," he said, moving towards her. Kate glanced at him but her eyes still looked fearful. He then raised his hands up so she could see them "See no chains," he said and then gently picked her own wrists up. "None here either," he added.

Kate's eyes landed on her wrists then back up to Scott's face and the fear began to disappear. "I'm safe?" she said her voice croaky and weak.

"Yes, you are, I promise you," he said, his eyes locked to hers.

Kate gave a slight nod and then her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards. Scott had caught hold of her and gently laid her back down on the bed.

Virgil walked over and checked to make sure she hadn't dislodged her IV. He also re-checked her vitals and bar a slight temperature spike, she was okay.

"She okay?" asked Scott, sitting back down in his chair.

"Yes, it's a sign the sedatives are starting to wear off but maybe a few more hours before she's fully awake though," replied Virgil, grabbing another chair.

"That's good; I hope she doesn't wake up like that again though. It was," he paused for a moment, "scary I guess."

"Yes, but expected, she's been through a lot and then to wake up in a room like this full of medical equipment would be enough to scare anyone," replied Virgil.

"Is that why you kept out of the way?"

"Yes, she was too freaked out to realize who I was and I didn't want to panic her further."

"If I could shoot the Hood again I would," Scott said darkly. Virgil could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>As dawn began to creep onto the Island, Virgil had been able to convince Scott to lay on the other bed and rest. With the promise to wake him as soon as Kate as so much as fluttered her eyes to which he now realized she was doing.<p>

As he approached the bed, she opened them and glanced around her. Reaching him she stopped.

"Hey," she said her voice dry and croaky.

"Hi," he replied, smiling at her as he gently raised the bed up. He then held out a glass of water with a straw and guided it to her mouth. Kate took a few sips and then he took the glass away. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy and my head is pounding," she replied.

"That will pass, it's just the sedatives wearing off but I can give you something for the pain if you want?"

Kate shook her head, "No, I've had enough of drugs," she replied and then caught sight of Scott on the other bed. "Is he okay?"

"He's just resting but I better wake him," said Virgil walking over to the other bed.

"Doesn't he need the rest?" she asked. He looked very pale in her opinion.

"He does but he'll never forgive me if I don't," said Virgil, gently squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes flying open.

"I think someone wants to say hi," replied Virgil, moving so Scott could see Kate.

"Hi," she said, softly.

"Hey you," he replied, sitting up then quickly moving to be beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live, how are you?" she asked, noticing for the first time the bandages to his chest.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Liar," she replied but a faint smile appeared on her face.

"I will be," he muttered stubbornly and then yawned.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep, Scott," she said, smiling at him.

"Nah, I'll be okay," he replied not wanting to be asleep when she had just woken up.

"Scott, I'm not going anywhere and will probably end up falling asleep as well. Please you don't look good," she begged.

Scott could see how worried she was and didn't want to be responsible for making her feel like that. Plus, in all honesty, he was exhausted and not sure how long he could battle it anyway.

"Okay, but just for an hour or so," he said, moving back to the other bed.

Behind him Virgil held up three fingers to Kate and she nodded at him. An hour was not long enough for Scott to truly feel better. She watched as the pilot drifted off to sleep almost the second his head hit the pillow. She, on the other hand, suddenly felt wide awake. She was feeling more awake then she had in days and was beginning to remember everything that happened. It wasn't good and she knew it was going to take a long time to come to terms with it but more importantly could she and Scott get through this?


	22. This Can't be how the story ends

_**Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews. Happy New Year to you all and thank you to my amazing beta. We're coming to the end of this now. **_

_**Chapter 22: This can't be how the Story ends.**_

Following a busy morning in his office dealing with paperwork, Jeff had decided it was time for something to eat. As he headed towards the kitchen, he was distracted by raised voices in the lounge. He changed his direction and followed the voices to find Gordon, Virgil and John arguing.

"Okay, she may not have been on his side but she still ain't innocent of everything," argued Gordon.

"She didn't do anything," replied John, his voice the calmest.

"What? Did you not see the whip, she was waving around?" questioned Gordon.

"Yes, but we also know the Hood has the ability to play with people's minds," said Virgil.

"She didn't do it," said another voice and everyone turned to see Scott, standing in the doorway.

"No, she didn't," agreed John.

"How do you know that?" asked Virgil, watching as John moved towards his father's desk.

"I found the footage of what really happened," he replied and quickly set it up so they could all watch it.

The grainy footage showed Scott chained to the wall and Kate approaching it dressed in black as they had seen in the video from the Hood. Only this one had sound so they could hear everything.

"_Go on, Katherine, release all that pent up pain. Think of all the heartache he's put you through. How many times has he hurt you? Isn't it his turn to feel that pain?" said the Hood, his voice soft and hypnotic._

_Kate's gaze was blank as she stared at the Hood but as her head turned to face Scott a flicker of something else appeared in her eyes and it was obvious Scott had seen the same thing._

"_Kate, don't listen to him," he said._

"_Why shouldn't she? What right do you have to tell her not to?" questioned the Hood, turning to Scott his eyes now a dark yellow._

"_Because I care about her and you don't. This is all part of some twisted plan you have and you're not going to use her to do it," said Scott, angrily then his eyes went back to Kate. "You can fight this, Kate, I know you can. Don't let him win."_

_Kate's eyes never left his but the whip was still in her hands and raised as if ready to strike. _

"_Kate, I love you and I know you can't do this. It's just him trying to mess with your head. I know I haven't exactly done the right thing with you but it's only because you mean so much to me and I'm not sure how to handle that," he continued._

_Kate's hand suddenly opened up and the whip dropped to the floor, closely followed by Kate herself. The next second there was a man where Kate had been armed with another whip and he struck without a hesitation. Scott yelled out._

John closed down the picture knowing they didn't need to see anymore. "It was all a set-up Gordon to make us think she was evil."

"Wow," was all Gordon could say. He knew he had judged the young woman far too harshly and he felt extremely guilty about it. He owed her an apology and he realized something that churned his stomach. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but that psycho was right."

"About what?" asked Scott, moving to sit down on the couch.

"Kate, we never even for a second considered she might be innocent in all this despite what Kyrano said about his brother," replied Gordon. Then he turned to Virgil, "But you did though, you never truly believed."

"No, but I'm just as guilty. Hell, I'm more so because I made no attempt to save her. I should have tried harder," replied Virgil, his head dropping.

Jeff finally spoke, "No, I should have given her a chance. You're not to blame for this, Son," he said, laying a hand on his middle son.

"The only person to blame is that madman," said another voice and everyone turned to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were with Tintin," said Scott, surprised to see her up and about.

"I was but I needed to get up. I've had enough lying down to last me a lifetime," she replied, entering the room. Although still pale, Kate was looking much better now. The sedatives had almost worn off and her other injuries were healing nicely.

"Well, at least sit down. You haven't been awake that long," said Virgil, guiding her over to a nearby chair.

"Thank you, Virgil," she said sitting down. He gave her a smile and then it disappeared.

"I don't blame any of you for not trusting me; I know what the Hood did to make you think that and no one would ever believe I was innocent after all that."

"Did he tell you what he was doing?" asked John.

"Yes, he did. As he was strapping that bomb to my chest, he told me not to expect to be rescued even though help was on its way. He then said that my death would be the one to destroy you, Mr Tracy. Mine would be the one that truly haunted your soul." She turned to look at the man in question. "I couldn't understand why mine would matter so much. I mean, I'm not family or anyone you love so why me? He then explained exactly what he'd made you believe and that he had no intention of killing you, he wanted you to have to live with it all," she paused for a moment.

"And live knowing I let you die for not being guilty of anything?" said Jeff, moving closer. Kate just nodded.

Scott had stood just listening and then Kate's words finally sunk in and he stepped back. "He made you think you were going to die!"

Kate's head dropped and she took a deep breath. "Yes, that bomb looked so real to me. The timer was set at five minutes and all I kept thinking was why couldn't he have set it for one minute? Why did I have to wait five knowing I was going to die? They were the longest minutes of my life. When the counter reached a minute he approached with a needle and I have never felt so relieved to know he was going to sedate me. At least I wouldn't see that counter end," she stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. When they re-opened the unshed tears were clear in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Jeff apologized, hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezing it.

"It's okay," she said, surprised at the sudden physical contact but unable to hold back the yawn that had been threatening. "I think as much as I don't want to lie down, my body says otherwise."

"It's going to take a few more days yet before you stop feeling like that I'm afraid, Kate," said Virgil.

"I'll see you all later on." She then disappeared from the room and back to the guest room that had been set up for now she was out of the sickbay. Scott then disappeared out of the door as well without saying a word but Virgil had seen how much Kate's words had affected his older brother.

* * *

><p>Scott awoke not really sure what had woken him but had a sense there was a reason for it. Climbing out of bed, he made his way to the door. He'd often had a six sense when one of his brothers was awake at night and he wondered if that was what had woken him up.<p>

As he made his way down to the corridor, a shout told him what had caused him to wake up and that it had nothing to do with his brothers. He quickly moved to the guest suites and stopped outside the door to Kate's. He paused for a moment wondering if he really should just go in but as she screamed out again, he knew he had to. He opened the door and hurried to the bedside. Kate was thrashing around clearly gripped in the throes of a nightmare.

"Kate, you need to wake up. You're safe now," he said, moving closer to the bed but Kate showed no signs of waking up.

"You're safe now, Kate. Come on open those green eyes for me," he said, sitting on the bed beside her.

"No, No. You can't do this to me. I won't let you. Stop, please," she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Unsure of what to do next, Scott acted on impulse and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "I'm here, I'm here. Wake up, please," he said.

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around his and he knew she was awake. "I'm sorry," she said, softly.

"For what?" he asked, moving back slightly so he could see her.

"For waking you up," her eyes then drifted to the door, "Oh, I hope I didn't wake anyone else up."

Scott smiled reassuringly, "I think we would know by now if you had. Virgil would have broken that door down."

Kate gave a faint smile but Scott could see she was shivering. "You're cold," he said, pulling the blankets up from the bed and wrapping them round her.

Kate took a deep breath, "It's not the cold, Scott, I'm scared," she admitted.

"The Hood?"

Kate nodded, "I can't get those eyes out of my head. They follow me wherever I go and haunt my dreams. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Has this been going on since you woke up?" he asked, shocked he hadn't realised before. Kate just nodded. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped or maybe Virgil could give you something to sleep?"

"No!" she said vehemently. "Sorry but I've been on sleeping tablets before and they're too addictive, I can't do that again," she added.

"But you can't go on like this either, Kate. You need to sleep without nightmares waking you every night," he said, pulling her close to him once more. "I see him too but I just keep telling myself that he's gone and he can't hurt us anymore," he continued and could tell she was no longer shivering.

"I know," she said softly and her head dropped onto his shoulder. With his arms wrapped tightly round her, Kate felt safer than she had in a long time and she was loath to let him go. In fact, what she really wanted to do was just stay like this for the rest of the night.

Scott could tell she was now much calmer and pulled back slightly. Kate's eyes no longer looked so troubled but he could see she desperately needed sleep. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep," he said softly.

Kate suddenly looked worried again, "Yeah, umm, okay," she replied, pulling away from him.

Scott was surprised by her reaction but stood up and made to leave the room.

"Stay!" she called as he reached the door. Scott turned round to face her. "Please don't leave. I can't handle these nightmares anymore. Please just stay with me. I feel safe when you're here."

Scott said nothing but walked back over to her. He climbed into the bed and pulled her into his arms. Kate sighed and her head settled on his chest. Within minutes she was fast asleep and Scott soon drifted off as well.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon and Scott was sat on the beach, watching as the waves rolled in. His mind was in turmoil and he hoped the peace and serenity of the ocean could settle it but so far it wasn't working. He had never felt so conflicted in his life and had no idea how to resolve it. As much as he wanted to just forget everything that had happened and move forward the guilt was too strong. As if the fates were trying to help him, Kate suddenly appeared beside him.<p>

"Hey," she said, softly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, noticing that she looked sad.

"We need to talk, Scott," she said, taking a deep breath and he knew instantly that she was at the same place as he was.

"Yeah we do," he replied. "I think we've struck out," he said in reference to their earlier conversation.

"This was never going to be an easy relationship. I live on the other side of the world and we're in completely different time zones but I thought we could cope. Then Emma came along and I thought I can handle this, too. Even you thinking I wanted to end things when I didn't, I could work through that but what we've just been through was too much," she paused for a moment. "I've always known your job was dangerous but I don't think I ever truly realized just how dangerous it was. After all it's not just what happens when you're out on a rescue, its psychos after your equipment and technology. Plus, you're the son of a billionaire which means you also have to deal with people out for revenge or just after a ransom pay out. I could lose you before I even really get to know you."

"I know and that's always been my biggest issue, too," admitted Scott. His job and being Jeff Tracy's son was a huge thing to ask someone to accept. He couldn't blame Kate for being unsure.

Kate took a deep breath, "But it wasn't you the Hood went after it was me. He used me to get to you and your family. I was to be the one who brought down your family and ended International Rescue. After all you wouldn't have even been there had I not called you and sent you straight into a trap. It was my fault."

Scott suddenly realized that Kate was probably as guilt ridden as he was about what happened with the Hood. "Kate, you're not to blame for that. I know what the Hood is capable of. If you hadn't called he would have and I still would have gone."

"Perhaps but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a simple and easy way to get to you. Scott, I don't want to be responsible for any of your family being hurt or worse. I don't want to be the cause of International rescue being closed down and I don't want to be a ransom demand against your father," she said, gazing out across the sea.

"I don't want you to be brought into any of this either, Kate. You mean too much to me and I could never live with myself if something happened to you. Already you've been hurt thanks to me and I don't think I can handle seeing you like that again," he said, his own eyes gazing out ahead of him.

"How did it end up so complicated? Shouldn't it be easier than this? It's like fate doesn't want us to be together. Every time we seem to be getting it right something happens to make it go wrong. I'm beginning to think it was a sign that you and I were never meant to work. Maybe all I was ever supposed to do was save you?" she said and blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

"I want to tell you you're wrong but I'm not sure I can," said Scott, turning his head to look at her. Before he could say anymore his watch bleeped. "Go ahead, Dad," he replied, activating the screen.

"Son, I have Mr Hannant on the phone, do you have a minute to talk to him?" asked Jeff.

"Yep, am on my way," he replied, standing up, "Kate I….," he began but she stopped him.

"Don't, Scott, please," she begged.

Scott turned and jogged back along the beach towards the villa. He paused for a moment and looked round to see Kate still sat down. How could it all have gone so wrong?


	23. A Fight Begins

_**Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer: please see Chapter 1**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. I apologise for the delay this has been ready for a few days but what with illness and working late only now posting. enjoy and we're near the end now.**_

_**Chapter 23: A Fight Begins.**_

Lunchtime was an uncomfortable affair on Tracy Island. Kate had wanted to leave straight away but Virgil wouldn't let her. As much as he understood why she wanted to go, she was in no fit state to be flying across the world. She was still too weak to battle jet lag on top of everything else plus he also hoped it would give Scott the chance to sort things out with her.

Finally, Jeff broke the silence, "Katherine, Penny will be arriving today for a short stay and is leaving again on Monday. She can take you back then if that's okay?" Then off the distraught look on her face added, "Or you can go home today if you really want to?"

"Oh, you can't leave today, Kate. I wanted to show you Thunderbird Three," said Alan, clearly oblivious to everything that had been going on.

Kate desperately wanted to tell Jeff she was going home but deep down she knew Virgil was right and she was in no way, shape, or form up to a long flight. "It's okay, Mr. Tracy, I'll wait until Monday. Virgil's right, I'm not up to flying just yet," she then turned and smiled at Alan, "And of course I would love to see Thunderbird Three."

"Awesome, you wanna go this afternoon?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure. Why not?" she asked. At least, this way she wouldn't have to see Scott everywhere she turned. It was too hard.

"Hey, Al, rather than take Kate down on the couch, why not go down to the silo instead? That way Kate can really see just how breath taking Three really is," said Scott, remembering Kate's fear of heights.

Kate then had a flash back of Scott and Alan disappearing into the floor to get to the rocket on her first visit. She could only imagine it led down to the silo and involved heights and open space. "I bet she looks incredible from the ground up," replied Kate, giving Scott a relieved smile.

"Okay, let's go," said Alan, jumping up.

"Uh, Alan, just remember Kate is a little weak. So, take it easy, okay?" added Virgil.

"I'm not that dumb, Virgil," he replied but slowed his pace down. Kate just smiled at Virgil then glanced over at Scott. She sighed and headed out of the room after Alan.

Virgil and John had both caught the sigh and knew it was time to talk to Scott. This couldn't go on any longer. Jeff finished his coffee then headed to his office to finish up some paperwork.

"Why don't we all go into the lounge," said Virgil, taking the lead.

Scott followed his brothers, sensing they were up to something but not really sure what.

"Well, I guess Dad is gonna have to rely on Alan now for grandkids," said Gordon.

"What?" asked Scott, turning to his younger brother.

"Well, if you and Kate can't make it work despite her knowing everything then what the hell chance do the rest of us have?"

"Oh, come on, it's complicated," argued Scott.

"Only cos you make it complicated," Gordon argued back.

"Like you would even know, you've never been in a serious relationship."

"Maybe not but hell if I loved a girl like you claim to do then there's no way I'd just let her go like that. You should be fighting not running and you know what one day you're gonna seriously regret letting her go. But it's your life so you do what you want," said Gordon angrily and he stormed out of the room.

"Gordon has a point, you know?" said John.

"What?" said Scott, whirling to face his younger brother.

"He's right, it's gonna be hard enough for me as it is to find someone when I spend half my life in space but if you and Kate can't make it work then what hope do I have?" asked John.

"Exactly. Kate knows all about you and you say you love her, yet you're letting her go," agreed Virgil. Sometimes his oldest brother really could be an idiot.

"It's not as simple as that," sighed Scott and he slumped down onto the couch.

Virgil moved to sit beside him, "Talk to us, bro."

"It wasn't just me, Virge. She wanted it to end as well. She's as guilt stricken as I am about what the Hood did. I don't know how to get over that," he began. "Plus there's the distance and let's face it things haven't gone well for us. Something always seems to get in the way so she feels like its fate or destiny or whatever stopping us."

"What does Kate feel guilty about?" asked John, coming to sit down on the other side of Scott.

"That she was the one who called and led me into the Hood's trap. She has been blaming herself for what happened."

"She isn't to blame for that," said Virgil.

"I know and I told her that but I'm not sure she totally believed me. If the Hood had called me himself I would still have gone," he said.

"I know you would and so does she but she's had a lot to deal with lately. You're not to blame for any of this either Scott. What the Hood did he would have done regardless of what had gone on with you and Kate," replied Virgil.

"I guess," he replied with little conviction. "Doesn't change the fact that some other psycho could go and do the same thing, she'd never be safe," he added.

"What makes her safe if you two don't stay together?" questioned Virgil.

"Uh, they're not gonna use her to get to us," he replied rolling his eyes at the dumb question.

"Why?" questioned Virgil again.

"What are you on about Virgil?"

"What makes you think Kate will be safe if you're not in her life? Those out to get us could still go after her. They could go after everyone we've ever cared about," explained John, knowing exactly what Virgil was getting at.

"But if you're together she's much safer and should the worst happen then we have the technology and abilities to find her no matter where she may be. Penny can find her some new guards and we can keep a close eye on her," added Virgil.

"There is that," replied Scott, realizing they were right. Then he frowned, "But Kate truly believes that fate or destiny or whatever is out to stop us, how do you get round that one?"

"Simple, it's not, you two are," said Virgil, he knew this conversation was going to be hard given how stubborn his oldest brother was but jeez this was getting ridiculous. "You two screw it up and then fate steps in to bring you back together. I mean look at what happened when you kissed Emma, fate sent you to save Kate. After all it was you who found her and once again saved her life and clearly she in turn then saved you."

"Even the stuff with the Hood, it made you realize just how important she really is to you and is why you're now pushing her away. She means that much you can't bear to lose her and think that by distancing yourself you'll be saving her but all you're doing is depriving yourself. Probably her, too, and one day you will both regret it because I don't think you can let her go as easily as you think you can," said John.

"I can't," he admitted honestly.

"Why not?" asked Virgil with a slight grin, already knowing the answer but wanting to make Scott admit it to himself.

"Because she is amazing, she's funny, she's kind, caring, and selfless, she seems to understand my crazy world and knows just how to make me smile. She's beautiful and yet so genuine but more than anything she sees the real me. Not the field commander or son of a billionaire or even the pilot, she sees me flaws and all," he said finally.

"Then go tell her all that cos I bet you anything she feels the same, she just may not realize it yet," said Virgil.

Suddenly, there was a shout from the corridor. "A little help please?" called Alan, appearing in the doorway with Kate leaning heavily against him.

Scott was up and beside them before Virgil and John could even move. He wrapped his arm round Kate and she automatically moved closer to him, dropping her head against his shoulder. "What did you do?" he asked, glaring over her at his youngest brother.

Kate turned to face Scott, lifting her head up and letting go of Alan in the process to respond, "He didn't do anything. I just suddenly came over all dizzy and lightheaded."

Scott looked at her closely and could see how pale and exhausted she looked. Her usually bright green eyes were glazed with dark circles around them. He wrapped his other arm round her in case she was about to faint on him.

"Is your head hurting, too?" asked Virgil, noticing her reactions to the sun beaming through the windows.

"Yes," she muttered, dropping her head back down.

"Why don't we get you to sickbay so I can take a look at you okay?" he asked, moving closer.

Kate nodded and then suddenly her head came up and she looked at Scott, "I'm gonna ….," she began but was unable to finish and collapsed into his arms. Scott staggered for a second at the sudden weight change but he remained standing and picked her legs up ready to take her to sickbay.

"Maybe you should let me carry her, Scott, you're still hurt," suggested Virgil.

"I can manage. I did last time," he retorted.

"Yes, but you were running on adrenaline then, you're not now," replied Virgil, not wanting to injure his brother further.

"Allow me," said Gordon as he approached them with one of the anti-gravity stretchers they kept on the island. Scott gently laid Kate down and they all made their way to sickbay.

* * *

><p>Once they were assured Kate would be okay, Alan and Gordon went to find Jeff leaving Scott and Virgil with her.<p>

"Is she okay?" asked Scott, sitting down beside the bed.

"She will be but she is gonna need at least another couple of days here," replied Virgil, adjusting the IV drip that was now back in her arm. Kate was clearly verging on dehydration again and judging by the dark circles around her eyes, exhaustion too.

A groan drew his eyes downward as Kate's own flickered open. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Kate," replied Virgil.

"Okay," she replied, softly.

"When was the last time you actually ate something?" asked Virgil.

"Umm, yesterday lunch I think," she replied.

"Kate, you need to eat, it will help you recover especially if you're not sleeping well either," said Virgil.

"I know," she replied, giving him a faint smile and then yawning.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I can't let you leave here until I get some more fluids in you anyway," said Virgil, knowing sleep was what she needed most right now.

"Umm, okay," she said, nervously.

Virgil quickly realized why she was so hesitant and spoke again, "It's okay, I'll be here the whole time, I have lots of paperwork to catch up on," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Me, too, I'm not going anywhere either," said Scott.

Kate smiled at Virgil and then her eyes landed on Scott. Her gaze lingered on him longer and Virgil was sure he saw a slight smile on her face. It was clear she still cared for him and perhaps she didn't really want this break any more than he did. Her eyes finally closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"You, two, really need to talk," said Virgil when he realized that Kate was asleep.

"I know it just scares me, what if she says no, Virge?" he questioned, looking down at her.

"She loves you but I'm not sure she has quite realized that yet. You have to get her to see that," replied Virgil, moving to sit down beside him.

"How?"

"Well, try telling her how you feel for starters," began Virgil and then Scott yawned. "Why don't you try and grab some sleep as well. Kate is safe here, I won't leave her."

"Nah, I'm fine but actually I wouldn't mind grabbing a shower," said Scott, wanting a few minutes alone to think.

"Go, she'll be fine here."

Scott glanced down at Kate once more and then made his way out of the sickbay. He soon reached his own room and entered the bathroom. Turning the water on he pulled off his shirt and as he waited for it to warm up, he found himself drawn towards the mirror. His face still held the bruises from the beatings but they were beginning to fade. His chest however was still covered in bruising but his eyes strayed to the whip mark that now scarred his body. His fingers lightly traced their way down the mark. A lifetime reminder of what they had just been through. Yet, he knew he'd go through it all again if it meant keeping his family and Kate safe.

As the mirror began to steam up, he got into the shower and cranked the heat up a fraction higher. Leaning against the wall, he watched the water run down his body. How did he convince Kate that being with him was worth all she would have to face? Was it selfish of him to even want her to? The problem was deep down he knew he couldn't live without her, he needed her in life. A new found sense of determination flowed through his soul and he was ready to fight for what he wanted.


	24. A day of Firsts

_**Decisions **_

_**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Well this is it the last chapter of Decisions. I feel like shedding a tear saying goodbye to this. It took a few moments to actually hit the button to post this. Big thanks as always go to Sam1 for reading this over and just putting up with me and to Loops as well for helping me. Love you both so much. Decisions wouldn't be the story it is without you two especially you Sam. Also wanna thank my very dear friend Drew for helping me figure a crucial part out. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Chapter 24: A day of Firsts.**_

Kate slept through the night bar the odd nightmare but Scott's presence at her bedside was able to calm her before they could really take hold or wake her up.

"See she needs you, she just can't see it yet," said Virgil as he checked all her vitals, now where he wanted them to be.

A groan from the bed stopped Scott from responding to his brother. "Hey, beautiful," he said as her eyes opened.

Kate smiled weakly at him then glanced around the room. "Oh yes, I fainted yesterday. Sorry, Virgil, I'm keeping you rather busy."

"Its okay, Kate, you're a good patient unlike some people I could mention," he replied, with a glance at Scott and Kate couldn't help but grin. "You really have got to try eating and drinking more. You're on the verge of a total collapse especially as you're obviously not sleeping well either," he continued.

"I know. I guess I'm not very good at looking after myself," she admitted with a slight blush.

"That's got to change, Kate," said Scott.

"I know," she said and for a moment she actually smiled at him, a proper genuine smile.

"Well, I'm off to grab some breakfast. Want me to bring you both some down in a bit?" asked Virgil, wanting to give them some time to talk.

"Yes, please and thanks," replied Scott in case Kate was about to argue. Virgil nodded and quickly exited the room.

"Thank you," said Kate softly.

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"For being here all night. I don't believe for one second that I slept soundly all night but you were there each time, weren't you?"

"Yes, Kate, I was. I wouldn't leave you like that," he said and linked her hand with his.

Kate sighed and pulled away, "It doesn't change anything though. There's no hope for us, Scott. We've tried so many times and it's time to let it go."

"I don't want to," he replied, honestly. "Kate, I'm not willing to let you go. You're the best thing that has come into my life in a long time."

"Its never exactly gone right though, has it?" she questioned, swinging her legs off the bed, ready to get up and run if she needed to though she wasn't totally sure if she had the energy to.

"It's not been that bad," he replied, knowing full well she wasn't going to run out on him. "What's that old saying, 'Nothing worth having is easy.' Our life together isn't going to be perfect but we can make it work for us.

"Oh, come on, Scott. You know we've never done any of the normal things that most couples do like a first date. We couldn't even manage the most basic part of a relationship. I mean, we've never even kissed yet it took you and Emma, what an hour to do it?" she questioned.

"Then that's where we start," he said, smiling at her.

"What?" she questioned as he moved nearer and then it dawned on her what he was about to do.

Scott ran his hand gently down the side of her face until it reached her chin; he tipped her head up so green eyes met blue. Kate closed her eyes as he lowered his head, feeling his presence draw nearer until he was almost touching her. As she felt the briefest touch of his lips to hers, a loud bleeping broke the spell.

Kate pulled away not surprised they had been interrupted once more.

Groaning Scott brought his watch up, knowing full well who it was. "Go ahead, Dad," he said.

"Scott, I need you up here right away. We have a problem with the Hannant deal," explained Jeff.

"On my way," he replied, switching off his watch and looking over at Kate.

"And once more my point is proven," she said, angrily but he could see only sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kate," he replied, stepping towards her.

"Leave me alone," she said, standing up and moving across the room away from him.

Scott walked to the door and then stopped. If he walked out now he would lose her and this time there would be no coming back. He knew what he needed to do and turned round to face her once again. His dad could wait a couple of minutes this was more important. It was time for him to put his happiness before his responsibilities as a Tracy.

Kate's eyes lifted as he began to move towards her. His eyes were dark and full of a determination she had never seen before. Walking straight to her, he pulled her into his arms and his mouth met hers before she could react. Kate hesitated for a second then her arms ran up his back and around his neck so she could pull him closer, deepening their kiss.

Suddenly, the klaxon sounded and Scott pulled away knowing this was something he couldn't ignore. "I have to go," he said reluctantly.

"Its okay," Kate said softly.

With another reluctant look at the woman he loved, Scott sprinted out of the room. Kate stepped back until she felt the bed behind her and sunk down onto it, still in shock from what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Due to being injured, Scott had been kept off the rescue much to his consternation. Thankfully, minutes later, Alan had informed them that they were no longer needed and they were returning to Base.<p>

The seasoned pilot had stayed in the lounge, wanting to oversee the rescue and now he found himself unsure what to do next. Jeff who was also still in the lounge, watched his eldest son closely. Although Scott had said little to him about Kate it was obvious that he loved the young woman. He could also tell that she loved him back but they were too caught up in what had already happened to see what may be ahead.

"Are you okay, Scott?" he asked, walking over to his oldest son.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I want to show Kate that we can get through this, that despite everything it is possible for us to be together but I don't know how," he replied.

Jeff smiled, "I think you need to go back to the start and rebuild your relationship from the very beginning."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Why not start with something simple like a proper date?" suggested Jeff, realizing they had never actually done that.

Scott thought for a moment and knew his dad was right after all they hadn't actually done that. Maybe that could show Kate it was possible for them to be like any other couple.

"I'm sure Kyrano could arrange a picnic and the south beach is particularly beautiful at this time of the day," added Jeff, quickly solving Scott's next dilemma of how to go about it.

"Perfect," he said, jumping up. "Thanks, Dad," he replied, looking happier than he had done in a long time.

He quickly found Kyrano and in no time at all everything was arranged for the picnic. Now all he had to do was convince Kate. That shouldn't be difficult, he hoped.

He headed back down to the sickbay to find she had company in the shape of Gordon. He paused for a moment by the door. He knew Gordon had felt guilty for being the last one to believe her innocence and wondered if he was apologizing. He then saw Kate laugh and entered the room.

"I get the feeling that pranking you might be a big mistake on my part," said Gordon with a grin.

"You might just be right there. Why not save it for your brothers? I'm sure they'd appreciate it more," she replied with a similar grin.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't," said Scott.

"Well, who says you get a say in this?" Gordon shot back. He grinned at Kate, relieved she felt no anger towards him for doubting her. He had to give her credit for that because he wasn't sure he would have been so forgiving.

"Please, don't encourage him, Kate," begged Scott.

"Well, I'm just protecting myself," she replied cheekily and Scott couldn't help but grin. This was the Kate he fell in love with.

"On that note, I'm off to plan. See ya later," he said with an evil grin that spelled danger for his next victim.

"Uh oh, someone is in big trouble."

"I think he needs it, Scott. He's still pretty shook up by everything that's happened. Maybe planning some pranks will help him see that you all came though this," replied Kate.

"As much as I don't want to fall prey to any prank of his, I think you could be right," he agreed and then suddenly he felt nervous. "How do you fancy a picnic on the beach?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Umm, do you mean like a date?"

He nodded, "Yes, a first date for us, I think it would be."

Kate hesitated knowing this might not be the smartest thing to do but a big part of her longed to go with him and just for a little while forget everything that had happened. "Okay, I'd like that," she replied finally.

"Its ready whenever you are," replied Scott, thrilled she had actually said yes. For a minute there he thought she was going to say no.

"Can I just have a few minutes to get changed?" she asked, feeling nervous herself.

"Of course," he said. She quickly left the room to get changed and prepare herself for the afternoon ahead.

* * *

><p>Kate and Scott sat on the beach finishing off the delicious picnic that Kyrano had made for them. It had been going really well so far. Despite everything they had been through there were no awkward pauses in the conversation though both had been careful to keep it on safe subjects.<p>

"Hey, you're not getting cold are you?" asked Scott suddenly realizing how much cooler it was now.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, "Scott, I live in England, this is still warm to me and the cold never bothered me anyway."

Scott nodded. He had really thought this would work but he was now starting to have doubts.

"Thank you for this. It was a lovely idea," she said quickly changing the subject.

"I wanted to show you that this can work and that we can do all the things regular couples do. Yes, it's going to take work but I believe what we have is worth that, Kate," he said.

Before Kate could respond, a large drop of rain landed on her arm quickly followed by another. The sky had darkened considerably and it was clear a storm was on its way. Scott and Kate quickly packed up the picnic.

Taking off his jacket, Scott wrapped it around her, "I know you said you weren't cold but we still have to get back to the villa and Virgil will kill me if you catch a cold."

Kate smiled at him, "Thank you," and they made their way back to the villa.

* * *

><p>Kate stood by the window watching as the rain lashed down against the windows. Still wearing his jacket over her shoulders, Kate could smell Scott's scent all around her and it smelt so right. She couldn't really explain why but it just did. She felt safe, warm and as if she was where she was meant to be. She turned round to watch Scott and his family interacting. They were all engaged in a conversation about a rescue and she couldn't help but smile at how close they were. Deep down she felt a longing to be involved. Oh sure, she didn't suddenly want to be a Thunderbird and go out on rescues but she wanted to be there when Scott got back. Be the one he could turn to or call when he needed to. She wanted to be the one he could open up to when things got really tough but more than anything she just wanted to be with him. It was then it finally hit her that she was in love with the pilot and always would be. Kate staggered back slightly suddenly unsure what to do with this information. Then as Scott looked up and his eyes met hers, she knew there was no way she could just walk away from him.<p>

Scott got up and walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm thirsty, can you remind me where the kitchen is again?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Of course," he replied, realizing she wanted to talk to him. They were soon in the kitchen and Scott began preparing them both a mug of cocoa before sitting down beside her.

"Scott, I," she paused, unsure of what to say. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I thought I could just leave you behind here and move on with my life but I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't get you out of my head and I now finally understand why. Despite all we've been through and heaven knows what else we will have to face. I love you, Scott Tracy, and I always will." She then leant in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Could you please do that again?" he asked as she pulled away.

Kate grinned and kissed him again. "I wonder what your family will say."

"About time probably," joked Scott then he looked serious, "Are you sure about this, Kate?"

"Yes, I am. I know its not going to be easy and we're going to face some rough times ahead but I'd rather be with you than have a life without," she replied and Scott could see she meant every word.

"Me, too, I can't imagine waking up and not having you in my life."

Just as his lips met hers again, they were interrupted by a really off-key racket from the direction of the doorway.

"Scott and Kate sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes Kate pushing a baby carriage. Jeez, can't you do this anywhere that's not public?" Gordon questioned with a grin.

"Nope," said Scott and he kissed her again, ignoring his brother.

Gordon wandered towards the door and yelled down to the lounge. "Do not go into the kitchen unless you want years of therapy and major eye bleaching."

Scott just threw his arm out smacking Gordon on the arm to which he got an ouch in reply as Gordon left the room.

Virgil and John meanwhile shared a grin with each other, glad things were finally working out. Maybe life would be a bit simpler for them for a while.

Jeff who was also watching, smiled and walked out onto the balcony. "Well, it's starting, Luce. I've survived them growing up, going to college, moving out, leaving the country, moving back, joining International Rescue and everything that goes with all that. But how on earth am I going to deal with them falling in love and wanting their own families?" he asked the stars.

A soft lavender caress seemed to wrap around him and he knew in that moment he could handle it.

* * *

><p>Far away though in the remains of the building that almost destroyed the family a hand moved in the rubble. It quickly became an arm and eventually the Hood pulled himself up out of the debris.<p>

"I'm not done with you, yet, Scott Tracy, I will have my revenge and you will be destroyed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well thats it and I truly hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. I want to say a big thanks to everyone who has stuck with me despite the huge gaps in updating and thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. I also want to say a huge thanks to all of you who took the time to add a review as well especially those wonderful ones that reviewed every chapter. It means so much to me. Thanks once again to Sam1 and Loopsta I truly owe you too so much and you mean the world to me. This chapter is dedicated to both of you. Love ya.<strong>_


End file.
